


[翻译]cast out fear|驱逐恐惧

by enfantgatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfantgatee/pseuds/enfantgatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk saves Vulcan from Nero at high cost to himself. It falls to Spock to pick up the pieces.<br/>Kirk以己之身从Nero手中拯救了瓦肯星，为此付出了高昂的代价。Spock试图帮助他收拾残局，应对千疮百孔的疲惫身心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cast out fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019956) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



> 这是为了STAR TREK BIG BANG 2013写的文。题目是SURAK的一句箴言： Dakh'uh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak. （驱逐恐惧。唯有驱逐恐惧，方能念及他事。）
> 
> 审读校对：ObsidianEmbrace

第一章 wuhkuh  
Jim醒了过来，发现自己被捆绑着。

他现在已经习惯了这种情况，只是这次束缚住他手腕和脚踝的材质比以往的柔软很多。绑带紧紧贴着他的皮肤，却和一直使用的罗慕兰手铐的感觉完全不一样。

记忆中的片段狠狠向他砸来，他的心猛得一沉：听见自己的嘶哑叫声，感觉自己的身体因疼痛而痉挛，看见那些人脸上的残酷笑容。

颤抖着，Jim强迫自己冷静下来，试图评估当前的状况，而不是让自己沉浸在无助的恐慌里。被抓住以来，他第一次没有感觉到剧烈的疼痛。他没有被紧紧勒着，被割伤，被殴打或是受到其他什么虐待。

显然，有些事情不一样了。Jim不会放过这样的机会。

他感到眼睛里仿佛有沙子模糊了他的视线。Jim几次紧闭双眼后又睁开，感到眼睛没有那么刺痛了，才开始打量起这间屋子。

有人将他挪出了原来的关押地。头顶上不再是漆黑的管道和缆线，没有幽暗的蓝光，没有机器的轰鸣，没有曲速航行的嗡嗡声。相反，整个房间都施以温暖的橙黄色调。一切都非常安静。Jim只听见自己轻浅的呼吸声伴着轻微的耳鸣。

准确的说，只有一只耳朵可以听见，Jim意识到。右耳在正常工作，左耳却好像完全失去了功能。他突然很想拿手去捅捅毫无感觉的耳道，可是碍于被紧紧束缚，他没能成功。

对哦。被捆绑着。我仍然是个囚犯。

又一阵恐慌紧紧扼住他的喉咙，Jim几乎无法控制呼吸的节奏而试图挣扎，但他强行说服自己：现在，这里，没有人准备折磨他。他并没有太多痛感，只是……一点轻微的头疼和左耳的麻木感觉。

他有……多长时间了？几个星期？几个月？没有这么清醒了。他必须保持冷静，好好利用这次机会。

首先，他要确定没有人藏在房间的角落里。然后，他就可以尝试移动一下脑袋，找个更好的观察角度。也许，还能设计一套逃跑的方案。为了保证方案的成功，他需要假装睡着一会儿：等待，评估。

Jim默数到一百，又从一百数到零。

……依然没有任何声音，也没有预计的袭击，没有人试图施暴抓住他。于是Jim用尽全身力气，小心翼翼伸长点脖子，抬起一点身子看向右手边。

这显然不是Nero的飞船。这里有棕黄色的墙体和椭圆形的窗户，温暖的阳光透过窗户照亮了房间，Jim发现有一台监视器背对着他。而他正躺着一张……类似生物床的东西上。

现在他算是意识到了，生物床比Nero那伙人绑着他坚硬拷问台舒服多了。

Jim的全身因为抬头观察的动作而止不住颤抖。这时监视器发出了滴滴的警报声，他吃了一惊，迅速完全躺倒回生物床，停止了所有动作缩成一团。

不一会儿，他听见门外响起了急促的脚步声。

“你醒了，oveh。”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim闭着眼睛没有动弹，脑袋里各种推测飞速运转着。接近他的人说着联邦标准语，带一点轻微口音。如果说话的是类人生命的话，那Jim觉得“它”还是个女人。

据他所知，Nero的飞船上没有女人。但这很可能是个陷阱。他身陷囹圄，被五花大绑，处在陌生的地方，还不知道自己究竟是怎么被弄到这儿来的。发生什么都是可能的。

“你在害怕。Dakh'uh pthak。你是安全的。”

一个念头在Jim脑中一闪而过。pthak？星际学院二年级的外星语言课，他隐约记得学过这个词，这似乎是个瓦肯词语，意思是，恐惧。

所以，这回抓住他的……是个瓦肯？听这个人清晰发音和冷静的语调，倒是蛮有可能的。但是这根本说不通！为什么瓦肯人要像对待囚犯一样绑着他？所以一定是罗慕兰人和瓦肯人有相同的祖先，他们的语言相似罢了。自己一定是哪里搞错了，一定不是真的。

“我理解你无法确知我的好意,oveh,”那个声音继续说道，不带任何情绪。“我应去通知你可能更为信任的人。”

脚步声慢慢远去，Jim冒险眯着眼偷瞄了一下，只见到那人的黑色头发，穿着蓝色长袍，背影一下子消失在房门口。没什么特别之处，她可能是宇宙中任何类人物种。最有可能是个罗慕兰人。

……也可能是个瓦肯。也许，他们终于找到了他然后——

不。抱着这样的希望太蠢了。自打在Nero的飞船上醒来，他告诉自己的第一件事就是不要抱有幻想。就当他自己已经死了。他早就在心里宣判了自己的死亡。不能让Nero发现自己如此脆弱，还傻傻希望联盟会来营救他。

他终于明白罗慕兰要做什么了：先让他感到安全，然后再狠狠折磨他一轮，直到他除了痛苦再也没有其他感觉。他们就是要让他清醒一会儿，接着继续让他尖叫。

Jim的双手不自觉紧握成拳，疼痛集结而成的记忆从身体每一处渗透出来，他忍不住颤抖。

Nero可能将他带到了这个时间线的罗慕兰母星，让人修复自己。好让他有机会再使Jim崩溃一次，无休无止的折磨。这才能解释他呆在医疗湾的原因，为什么有不一样的灯光，没有疼痛。

又一阵寒意席卷全身，Jim的呼吸急促起来。

更多的脚步声响起，他赶紧强迫自己放松，闭上眼睛让自己尽可能看上去像是睡着了——虽然他的心紧张得砰砰直跳。如果他真的躺在一张生物床上，那心电图肯定已经出卖了他，没人会相信他依然昏睡着。太容易被揭穿了。他可不能相信自己有这等好运气可以瞒天过海，但是被绑在床上，又不了解任何情况，他真是没有别的好办法了。

再一次，有人靠近了床沿。

“Mr.kirk, 你没有理由感到害怕。”

Jim一下子睁开了眼睛。“Spock?”他嘶哑着嗓子确认。

他自己的说话声就像什么人踩过碎玻璃发出的。Jim咳嗽起来，觉得喉咙被塞了东西似的，几乎无法呼吸。他的手因为绑着没办法动弹，他只好无助地在生物床上挣动，咳嗽变成了一阵阵的轻微抽搐。

一双强有力的手按住了他的胸口，温柔却坚定地固定住他的身体，直到咳嗽逐渐平息。那人虽然只是按着他，但Jim感到一阵心安。双手微凉的温度透过他的病号服，或者随便什么他现在穿着的东西直达身体，抚平了里面汹涌的痛苦。

慢慢地，Jim放松了身体。

“Spock,”他重复了一遍，眼里蒙上一层雾气。

“是我，Mr,kirk.”Spock说道，“你恢复意识清醒过来，我由衷感到高兴。”

Jim一动不动地看着这个瓦肯人。他看起来一点变化都没有，在听证会上也好，在进取号上也好，都是这个样子：上挑的眉毛，完美的刘海，严肃的表情，唯一的区别是他没有穿着星联制服，而是一件灰色的长袍。

“我在瓦肯星上？”Jim扯着疼痛的喉咙问道。

“是的，Mr.kirk. 你在过去的两个星期里都在Shi'Khar医院接受治疗。”

“医院？”Jim难以相信，挣了挣手腕上的绑带。“那你们为什么要绑着我？”

“我想是因为你对医护人员强烈的抗拒行为。我们推测你把治疗医生当成了罗慕兰人，因为外表上的相似之处。既然你已经恢复意识，我理当建议T'Lkai治疗师立即解除你的束缚。”

Jim还来不及说什么，Spock就走几步用瓦肯语说了几句话。不一会儿，走进来一位身材颀长的瓦肯女性。

又一个瓦肯。黑色的头上挽成一束高盘在头上。她看着他，面无表情。她的肤色比Spock略深，像是在咖啡里添了奶，穿着蓝色的袍子，戴着白色手套。Jim觉得她就是在他装睡的时候找来Spock的人。

“我会解开束缚，oveh,”她先是做了ta’al 表示问候，然后这样说道。确实是这个声音，Jim记得她。她对着Jim床头的机器说了一个瓦肯词语。一声嘀和咔哒一声，绑带全都解除了。

他试着坐起来，颤颤巍巍的。他全身的肌肉和关节都不合作。他只是想着向上移动一点，让他的脖子舒服一点。

“请让我协助你。”

Jim连把自己撑起来都做不到。T'Lkai将戴着手套的手放在他腋窝下面，轻松托了托，他的头就已经舒服地靠在生物床了。……Jim眨了眨眼。他都快忘了瓦肯怪力了。不管是什么身材的瓦肯人，他们通常都比最健壮的人类还大力。

用力咽下一口口水，Jim用他现在还能记得的几句瓦肯语说：“Cha't t'naat.”

T'Lkai盯着他好长一段时间没有吱声，最后微微点了点头。“道谢不合逻辑，oveh,”她平静地说，莫名其妙冲Jim躬了躬身，然后示意了Spock一下就离开了病房。

“我想我冒犯了她。”Jim等治疗师离开以后，低低说了一句。

“恰恰相反，”Spock冷静解释道，“我认为是她对你使用瓦肯语，并且是如此正式和尊敬的方式表达感激而惊异万分。”

“不应该吗？我以为她是我的主治医生，难道不是？”

“有13位治疗师为你服务，她是其中之一。无须担心，Mr.kirk。你没有冒犯之处。”

“她叫我……什么来着，oveh? 我不记得我在外星语言课上学过这个词，什么意思？”

Spock微微皱了皱眉。“这表示尊贵的人，是瓦肯对值得最高敬意的人的称呼。”

“……噢。”Jim有些不知所措。

“正如前言，无须担心。我明白你现在有很多问题要问。”

“是啊。我怎么会来到瓦肯星？我是说……去他的，我的耳朵怎么了？”再一次意识到左耳的毫无知觉，Jim戳了戳他的左耳，可是耳廓的位置什么也没有。他的心沉了一下，小心摸着他的耳廓应该在的位置。没有摸到软骨，只有粗糙的皮肤和头发，还有纱布包裹着这个部位。Jim无法控制声音中的惊慌和尖利：“我到底怎么了！？”

“你不记得了？”Spock靠近床边，不再维持上身笔挺的姿势，身子微微向前询问道。

“我……”Jim欲言又止。他的脑袋越来越痛，满是复仇的欲念。突然，他感到一阵恶心，非常恶心。“我想，我要吐了……”

Spock的动作快到不可思议。当Jim歪在一边探出床沿的时候，他已经拿着金属盆等在那儿了。他伏在床边干呕了几分钟，除了苦涩的胆汁没有任何东西。

“对不起，”他等一阵恶心的感觉过去后嘶哑地说，可怜兮兮的，眼睛一直看着盆底直到Spock将它移出视线，又递给他一块灰色的小毛巾。Jim颤抖着手接过来，擦了擦满是黏腻感觉的嘴巴周围。

“感到冒犯是不合逻辑的。”Spock不掺有任何情绪地说着，等Jim擦完就抽掉小毛巾，“你还在生病，Mt.kirk。这是经历过那样事件的正常反应。”

Jim用还在颤抖的手撸了把脸，晃了晃还在一跳一跳痛着的脑袋。然后他用手摸了摸手肘，发现后面连着一个输液装置，但是没有在工作。他不想再去摸那只聋掉的耳朵了。

“所以……有人救了我？”他等到头痛和胃部的抽痛缓解之后大胆猜了一猜，“从Narada号上？”

“肯定的。这并非一个简单和轻松的话题。如果你也同意，我会招呼当值的治疗师前来诊断。待他们确认可以进行长时间谈话后我们方可继续，他们将告知你的身体评估结果。在你身体恢复良好的状况下，我将尽我所知回答你的任何问题。”

“等等，哎，大家都好吗？老骨头——Dr.McCoy我是说，Sulu? Uhula? 进取号呢？”

Spock抬手制止他说下去。

“我会在合适的时间详细告知，”他说，“请先等待治疗师评估你的身体状况。”

“那至少告诉我他们是不是都活着！Pike舰长呢？”

“我都会解释的，以后。”Spock重复一遍，转身走了出去，把脏了的盆子和毛巾一并拿走。

又无奈又迷惑，Jim躺倒在床上，脆弱，尴尬，恐惧。他的胃还是一阵阵泛着恶心。希望他不要在每个瓦肯治疗师身上都吐一遍。

Spock的表述总是如此精确，T'Lkai确实只是指派给他的治疗师之一。他离开不久，一群差不多八个治疗师走进房间，年龄不一，整个病室都要被瓦肯人填满了。他们全都穿着浅蓝色或是绿色的袍子，戴着白手套，这手套和一般医用手套不太一样。

接触型精神感应者，Jim看着他们ta'al问候时想起来了。他有些笨拙地模仿这个手势，也不知道标准不标准。他发现他的手指哪里怪怪的。

T'Lkai站在他的右手边，看着监视器里的数据。 

“方便起见，我们将使用标准语与你沟通，oveh,”她和Jim简单交代了一句，转头对一大群治疗师说道，“Mr.kirk在大约十八分钟前恢复意识。他没有回答我最初的问诊，但是他对较为熟悉的S'chn T'gai Spock的声音给予了正常回应，思路清楚。没有暴力行径。自Mr.kirk解除束缚以来，焦虑较之前情形大为减少。虽较为缺乏情感控制，亦可以进行理性交流。”

Jim趁机观察了其他的治疗师，看看他们对 T'Lkai的说辞有什么反应。感谢瓦肯遗传，他们中连个微微皱眉的人都没有。

“你的生命体征已经稳定。你还感到疼痛吗，oveh?”左侧一个年长的治疗师询问道。因为左耳几乎没用，Jim慢慢把整个头转过去才能挺清楚这句话。

“有点头痛，”Jim回答道，嗓音依旧粗哑，“我刚刚还吐了。呃，非常抱歉。我的耳朵呢？我什么也听不见，还有……嗯……”他用手微微示意他的头左边。

“你的左耳损伤严重。鼓膜被暴力穿透，外耳廓整个被切掉。我们目前为止没有将之修复，仅做防止感染和进一步损伤处理。修复工作需要病人具有一定意识之情形下方可进行。”

“这么说你可以修复他，呃，治疗师……？”Jim又慢慢把头挪回来，他想起他还不知道年长瓦肯人的名字。

“你可以叫我治疗师Serran, oveh,”他回答道。Jim隐约想起来那些只能用瓦肯语念出的发音可以在标准语里找到近似的念法。“对于你刚刚的问题，回答是肯定的。我们可以修复耳朵，至少在某种程度上。”

“某种程度上？什么意思？”

Serran在进一步解释的时候表情依然毫无起伏：“重建耳廓不难。我们提取你身上少量软骨组织将之培养成型，然后修补在现在伤疤的位置。但是，左耳完全恢复听力的概率小于1.8%。你被送到医院时拖延已久，我们无法精细修补耳膜。因此，我们只能代之以其他非最高效之治疗手段。”

Jim咽了口口水，点点头。“明白了。还有什么我需要知道的？”

“神经创伤。”另一个治疗师说道，她有着齐肩削短的直发，看起来比任何Jim见过的瓦肯人都严肃。“我们认为这是电击等虐待造成的。你可能会失去某些进行精细动作的能力。双手都受到影响。具体数值尚待确定，我预估你的手部感觉神经数值下降38.3%。”

然后他们一个一个开始评估。右脚两个脚趾不见了，不过一个头发灰白站在床后部的治疗师保证可以提取其他部分并再生续接。32处复杂骨折均业已修复。严重营养不良和体重过轻，只要有搭配合适的饮食和输液也不是问题。崩溃的免疫系统正在逐渐回复中。心脏和肾脏损伤已经治愈，需要几个星期的留院观察和医药协助。

当然了，还有心理创伤：逆行失忆，严重心理创伤，休克。Jim被严肃告知在过去的两个星期里他是不是攻击治疗师又在袭击时惊厥过去。听见这些评估，他觉得自己的脸都快烧起来了。

当治疗师们叙述完毕没有问题时，T'Lkai拿着床边的仪器进行了一次扫描，又在监视器上检视数据。和进取号或者学院的医疗湾不一样，瓦肯治疗师不发出噪音。Jim都可以听见自己心脏的回声了。

T'Lkai的脸在监视数据的时候依然毫无变化，她微倾斜屏幕使其他同事可以看见数据。

治疗师们重新设置了手上的输液装置，而后离开了。每个人离开前都略躬身或者使用ta’al手势告别。Jim心不在焉地用发音估计很不标准的瓦肯语表示谢意。

他脑袋直发晕。失去的脚趾头。被切掉的耳朵。器官损伤。精神创伤。天杀的真是个噩梦。那个医学评估听到最后，Jim觉得自己的头越来越疼，以致于他完全没有想起来要一点水或者药品安抚他疼痛的喉咙。  
还好，Spock一等治疗师离开就进了房间。“治疗师告知我可以继续进行谈话。”他说，依然顶着那张扑克牌脸。

“对，谈话，”Jim说，“不过能不能先给我弄一点儿水。”

Spock不禁略皱起眉，随即又恢复毫无表情的脸。“他们都没给你一点水喝？”

Jim无声地摇摇头。Spock几步跨出门外，回来时拿着方形的杯子，里面装满了水。Jim感激地接过杯子，提醒自己不要一口气喝完。他可不想再一次吐在Spock身上。于是他一小口一小口含在嘴里，慢慢咽下去。水里有一股挥之不去但也不讨厌的泥土气味。

“请不要介意治疗师的疏忽，Mr,kirk,”Spock紧紧盯着Jim喝水的动作。Jim都被看得不自在起来。“住院期间，瓦肯治疗师往往会和病患进行浅表却高效的心灵融合。医师会除掉手套触碰患者以获取更多信息。这被认为是保存患者精力和提高准确度的有效沟通方式。鉴于你是人类不能建立精神防护防止更深层次的精神入侵，他们无一和你进行了心灵融合或者触碰了你。所以他们完全不知道你的需要。我会提醒护士注意你情况特殊，需要用语言和直接指令来完成交流。”

Jim若有所思地点了点头。“他们不会直接做心灵融合吗？如果只是这样简单的触碰，我一点都不会觉察到。”

“这种侵犯隐私的行为与所有瓦肯人秉承的精神感应伦理道德相悖离。”

虽然Spock说话的语气几乎没有变，Jim还是觉察出话音里少有的严厉，仿佛是在斥责他。

“对不起，”他立刻说道，双手紧紧握住杯子。手指比以往感觉麻木得多，“我没有在暗示什么。”

Spock闻言似乎站得更直了，但是Spock的站姿从来都是完美的，怎么可能更直呢，Jim也不知道。

“无须道歉，”他说，“Oveh.”

"连你也这样？治疗师一直都在这么叫我，" Jim露出了疲惫的苦笑。“受人尊敬的，对不？你们和所有病人都这么讲话吗？”

“不是，”Spock平板回答道，“只有那些牺牲生命拯救我们的星球和人民的人才能当此称呼。”

Jim把视线挪回水杯，握紧了双手。“噢，”他说。

“这远不能表达我们无尽的感激之情。瓦肯所有的人都对你有所亏欠，James Tiberius Kirk。”

Jim在生物床上局促地扭动了一下，看着输液管里的小水滴慢慢形成又消失。他突然觉得非常不舒服。

“作为星联成员，那是我的职责。”他提醒Spock。

“你的职责是尽力在平台上关闭钻头。而追踪装有红物质的爆炸发生装置并不是你的职责。要求传送到几乎毫无安全防范的外空间更不是你的职责。还没有提到——”

“请不要说了，”Jim闭紧了眼睛，他什么都不想听。他不能听这些。起码现在不能。

Spock立刻不说话了。差不多过了一分钟，他才用柔和一点的语气说：“我让你烦恼了，oveh。我感到非常抱歉。”

“那没什么，”Jim斟酌着，他的头天杀的疼，“嘿，你能给我弄点治头疼的东西吗？太疼了……”

“当然。就像我说的，我需要提醒治疗师关注你的直接需求。”

Spock又一次离开了，回来的时候手里拿着水瓶和药片。

“我们被告知你讨厌无针注射，”Spock边说边优雅地给Jim的水杯加满水，“这个药对你来说应该足够。”

“老骨头告诉你的？”Jim问，看着掌心的小药片，“我是说，Dr. McCoy。他是不是还告诉了你们我的过敏史？”

“确实是Dr. McCoy告知了我们所有关于你的诊疗资讯，”Spock回答道，“他很好，这是你之前想问我的。Uhura和Spockulu中尉也很好。”

Jim吞下药片，好像这药要撑破他的喉咙似的做了个鬼脸。

“Pike?”他轻声问着，他感觉他已经知道结果了。

“Nero抓住你之后就杀害了Pike舰长，我很抱歉告诉你这个。”

Jim咬住了自己的嘴唇。紧紧地。

“妈的，”他感到视线模糊了，“妈的，妈的，妈的，那些混蛋。”他顿了顿，又问，“多少人……一共有多少人？”

“战役导致1864人死亡。45.3%为学院三年级学生。”

Jim几乎都忘了呼吸。差不多2000人失去了生命。他要仔细查看一下阵亡名单，看看他究竟错过了谁的葬礼。

“你应该有兴趣知道Nero本人也已经死亡。”Spock发现Jim沉默不语时说。

Jim干笑了几声。“有兴趣，是的，”他啐了口，“真他妈好笑。死了，真的死了？他死的时候痛苦吗？他就活该这么痛苦。”

“他死得干净利落。”

Jim眨着眼想抹去眼里的水汽。“是嘛？”他哑着嗓子问，“你怎么知道？”

“是我结束了他的生命。"Spock平淡说着，直视Jim的眼睛。

Jim迷惑地看着他，等着他的进一步说明。可是Spock什么没有说，连表情都毫无变化。Jim只是感到Spock对这一行为没有丝毫后悔。不过，他也没有感到满足就是了。

这是当然的，Jim明白瓦肯人多讨厌暴力，他们极度谴责杀人行为。他自己就从没有见过瓦肯的冷血杀手。

“抱歉你不得不杀了那人。”Jim在自己还没想好怎么说之前这句话就脱口而出。

“不，我并不感到愧疚。”

Jim眨了眨眼。对一个瓦肯人来说，这可不是可以轻易承认的事情，只能私下里说说。他这时才发现他们的对话有多深入，考虑到他们俩短暂却异常精彩的几次交集。Jim抿了口水，移开视线，想着换个话题。

“他们现在在哪儿？我是说老骨头和其他人。”

“他们于6.8个标准日前返回地球。星联要求他们去学院报到。在瓦肯停留的时间已经大大超出实际所需，他们急切希望在返回前看到你的情况好转。”

“他们也参与了营救吗？”

“肯定的。这是一个很小很是意志坚定的团体。Uhara和Sulu中尉，还有你的朋友Dr. McCoy都是这个团体的一份子。”

“我需要给他们打个电话，应该。谢谢他们，告诉他们我还是我，总算没有缺胳膊少腿，”Jim自嘲道，“呃，大部分都没有少。”

“这很容易办到。不过现在，我建议你休息一会。你的手在颤抖，而且你看起来累极了。”

Jim盯着他仍然握着杯子的手看了一会。它们确实在颤抖。“好吧，听你的。我是该睡一会。”

他看着Spock拿走茶杯，小心不接触他的皮肤。然后他换成仰躺的姿势，把一条薄毯盖在身上。

等你精神略好我会再来的，oveh。”Spock安静说道。

别那样叫我，Jim想说，可是他太累了。

——————————————————————————————————

 

他看上去很糟糕。Jim端详了卫生间镜子里的人，得出这个结论。

三天严格卧床之后，瓦肯治疗师终于允许他起来，自己走到相连的卫生间或是窗边。他们禁止他走得更远。看着镜中的影像，Jim不得不同意他们的要求有一定道理。

他瘦极了，不过还没到形销骨立的地步。脸色苍白，使得黑眼圈看上去更为明显。左边的包扎挡住了伤疤，在原来耳朵的位置。他的脚看起来怪怪的，因为少了两个脚趾头。总的来说，他显得脆弱无力。他确实心里也没觉得情况好了多少。他好歹被保证了耳朵和脚趾这时都在某个实验室里生长着，到了周末就可以进行手术。

叹了口气，Jim进行了一次声波沐浴，他终于不需要在医护人员的帮助下清洁身体。

Jim马上意识到瓦肯人为了让他感觉舒适都表现得不像瓦肯人了。他的病房是个私人高级套房，重要的瓦肯人或是尊贵客人才能使用。室温都降低到地球人感觉舒适的温度，则那些医护人员为他检查的时候是不可能感觉舒适的，尤其他们还得经常来，一直呆着。

他确定这些特殊照顾和Spock有关，他常常和他的医生护士说些什么，在“如何照顾人类病患”这件事上毫不犹豫地指手画脚。至少从Jim的角度看就是这样，他时常出现，还常常在他的病房里徘徊。

不过他很喜欢这样的陪伴。抛开小林丸作弊事件不说，Spock是Jim在这个星球上唯一认识的人。他和Spock在一起时比和其他瓦肯人呆着轻松一点。那些人的鞠躬致意或是表示尊敬的弯腰让他非常，非常难受。和Spock在一起的时候，最多就是Mr.kirk和简单的点头，虽然他很想让Spock喊他Jim啦，可是这个建议被礼貌却坚定地拒绝了。

膝盖有些打颤，Jim赶紧结束了沐浴。他并没有尽兴，声波沐浴高效却从没有让他感觉自己焕然一新。用水淋浴，对于缺水的瓦肯来说是不可能的。

他慢慢换上干净的衣服，那是Shi’Khar医院的病号服，薄薄的面料，长度刚到膝盖。然后他走回了病床。和往日一样，Spock在房里等他。他坐在前一天弄来的椅子上，手里拿着PADD。

“都顺利吗？”Spock问道，他抬起头来看着Jim陷在生物床里。

“我不是小孩子，你知道。我可以自己去卫生间，就像所有正常的成年人。”Jim回答这个再普通不过的问题竟然带上了一点暴躁的语调。Spock就是在履行他的职责而已，就像所有瓦肯人。他自己一定不知道他表现得像个老母鸡在保护小鸡。

“我并没有暗示你还不到成熟的年纪，Mr.kirk.”Spock和往日一样冷静。

“别在意，” Jim叹了一口气，把头埋在枕头下面，“我只是……简直不能相信我都躺了半个月才清醒，可是醒来感觉还是这么糟糕。”

“从Narada号上救你出来的时候，你性命垂危。恢复期比你设想的长是符合逻辑的。”

Jim闭上眼睛，无声诅咒着瓦肯逻辑。

“治疗师T'Lkai提醒我你的睡眠时间不足。”Spock还加了句。

“是的。” Jim依然闭着眼睛。

“因为噩梦？”

“是啊，”他静静说着，“不过模模糊糊的，就是那种，你明白的，模糊的噩梦。”

“不。瓦肯人不做梦，我不知道噩梦里有什么。”

轮到Jim吃惊了，他把头转向Spock看着他：“真的？从不做梦吗？”

“未曾，”Spock关闭了PADD把它放低一点，“我们不需要很多睡眠，亦从没有像人类一样有REM(快速眼动状态)循环阶段。我们可以在三个多小时的冥想中恢复精神。”

Jim若有所思地点点头。

“要是我，”他轻轻说道，“睡觉前不用想着会做梦就好了。”

“你想要学习瓦肯的冥想方法吗？”Spock略抬起眉毛，Jim知道那是吃惊的意思。

“就，不是那种很较真的学法。我可以吗，这样？”Jim好奇问道。

“并不是只有瓦肯人的大脑可以进入冥想状态，或者是说浅表层的冥思。我不认为你可能进入深层有治愈功效的冥想，但是仅就使你恢复冷静和排除精神不稳定而言，冥想应是可以实现的。我的母亲，在这方面，很有心得。”

“等等，”Jim说，“你的母亲？她是地球人？”

“肯定的。”是Jim看花了眼，还是Spock真的因为这个问题稍稍调整了坐姿？“我的母亲确实是地球人。”

“那你就是混血，一半地球一半瓦肯喽？”Jim笑着说，他拿右手撑着头——现在已经不用输液了，换了个舒服的谈话姿势。“怪不得他们让你照看我。他们一定觉得你是最合适的人选，因为你的血统。”

Spock僵硬地点点头，目光转移到Jim后面不知什么地方。

“我相信这是原因之一。我和你之前已互相认识且我在地球生活，与地球人一同工作过也是他们综合考量的一部分。”

“谢谢你，我得说。我知道你不怎么喜欢我，和我整天呆在一起一定无聊死了，不过我很感谢你的陪伴。”

Spock立刻转头直视他。“你的结论是不正确的。”他严肃说道。

Jim因为这个尖锐语调畏缩了一下，“呃……噢我是想着……好吧，小林丸和进取号上发生的那些事——”

“我从前极其严重误判了你的性格，oveh。”Spock告诉他，还在敬称上加了重音。Jim吞了口口水。“你英勇无畏，面对艰难选择具有牺牲精神。你追踪红物质并要求传送到外太空昂然赴死。明知这一选择是有去无回，依然决定用自己的生命换来多数人的生存。我，和所有的瓦肯人，都会记住你为我们所做的事。如果在陪伴中我有任何表现不当之处，我对此感到万分歉意且会在今后尽力改正。”

好长的发言。Jim觉得脸颊都要烧起来。于是他慢慢躺倒在床上，望着天花板。

“你说得我像个英雄一样，”他说，“但我并不是。我从钻头上跳下去的时候就很害怕，让你把我传到外太空的时候更是怕得要死，Nero那时候……我就和孩子一样哭……”

他说不下去了，感觉胸口闷闷的。想起在Narada上的事情他就感到浑身不舒服，虽然他都记不清楚具体发生了什么。

“你应该明白，小林丸号的设计初衷是为了体验面对死亡的恐惧。”Spock的声音听起来比平时更郑重。“感到恐惧并不是脆弱，屈服于它，让它决定你的行为才是。你在做决定的时候并没有让恐惧占了上风。感到恐惧没有让你高尚的牺牲行为蒙羞，这就是人性。”

Jim惊恐得发现他快要哭出来了。

“我真希望我没有这么做过，你明白么？”他坦白道，难过极了。“那些人折磨我的时候，我不断想我到底为什么要这么做？白痴吗？如果我没这么做我就不会被折磨！我后悔了。我真希望我没救过这该死的星球！我希望你们的人全都死掉这样我就能好好活着。你懂我在说什么？我希望瓦肯消失！全部毁掉，全部！”

Jim颤抖着转过身背对Spock，在床上蜷缩起来。

几分钟过去了，没人动也没人讲话。然后，一双手探上了他穿着单薄衣衫的肩膀。Spock什么也没有说，可是手的力量却能抚慰人心。那天，直到吃午饭之前谁都没有说话。

————————————————————

自打Jim认识老骨头起就没见他哭过。

 

他知道老骨头看上去凶巴巴不好相处，内里却又感性又富有同情心。看着自己的好朋友在屏幕前嘴唇颤抖眼含泪光还是吓到他了。他以后可不想经常见到目光湿润的Leonard McCoy。

“嘿，我挺好的。”Jim等讯号稳定有声音了就急忙补上一句，想着用声音安慰老骨头，不过转念一想可能还是用不稳定又激动的声音比较好。

“挺好？好？你的左耳都不见了！瘦得和弱鸡一样，脸白得像吸血鬼！这到底怎么才算挺好的，嗯？”老骨头咆哮起来，嗓音听起来比平时更粗。

“对不住啊。”Jim愁苦地看着屏幕。

“你知道就好。你知道我多怕你出事？我们什么消息都没有，Jim，明白么？我们不知道他们把你传送到哪里，你是伤了还是死了。”老骨头说到这里都说不下去了，弄得Jim忍不住想爬到某个洞里再也不要回来。

医生花了一分钟稳定了一下情绪，然后用稍好的声音继续说道：“再也别那样了，听见没？永远别。你已经拯救过世界了，再这样出风头一次我一定会让你后悔的！明白不，小子！”

Jim慎重对着屏幕点了点头。他听见Spock起身和离开的声音，想来是对如此情绪化的言论过于困惑以致要一直陪伴Jim这种职责都忽略了。

“不光是我，”老骨头继续说道，“大家都很担心你，尽全力把你弄回来。我们干的事最后没把我们弄上军事法庭真是奇迹。”

“我听说了，”Jim说，“抱歉。”

“才怪哩，Jim，你被救回来的时候全身被血浸透了。我都不知道该从哪里开始修补！那时候我以为你就要死在我的怀抱里了，亏我们做了这么事营救你！”

“对不起，”Jim重复了一遍，真心实意的，“还有谢谢，谢谢你们，每个人。”

“恩，好了。”Bones迅速擦了擦眼角。“很高兴你没……死，我的意思是，你反正都知道的。”

他们透过屏幕对视了一会，一时无语，既然Jim已经被他“恰到好处”地敲打了一通。

“Bones。”Jim最后无助地说。

“什么，小子？”

“呃……我不在的时候好好照顾自己，好吗？”

“废话，Jim。你也是。我希望你每周都和我联系，知道不？写信给我，从瓦肯人那医疗报告要来一起发给我。我必须知道他们有没有给你用上什么瓦肯治疗巫术。”

“我会和Spock说的。”

“是他在照顾你对吗？”Bones问道，嘴角抽了抽，“小林丸之后他对你有成见吧。”

“还好啦，他照顾得很好。这里的每个人都会我很好。他们无微不至，真的。”

“你毕竟救了整个星球。”Bones挑了挑眉。

“呃，算是吧。”Jim敷衍着，不想又讨论到这个话题。

Bones大概是知道这一点。“好吧。我得出去了，你给我好好躺着知道不？还有如果你不写信给我，我会亲自到瓦肯打你的小屁股！”

“真下流。”Jim开起了玩笑，Bones顶着阴沉的脸关掉了视频通话。

Spock几乎在视频断开的一瞬间就回到房间。显然他根本就没有走远。

“我意识到你完成了通讯。所以我立即就回来了。”

Jim叹了口气，小心从医院通讯终端前的椅子上站起来，走到Spock那里，他推着一部瓦肯轮椅在那边等着，全金属加丙烯玻璃的。如果不是在瓦肯，Jim要尽力保持矜持的话，他一定会嘲笑这种设计。

“你真是个好看护。”Jim坐下来，操作着按键控制轮椅前进，语气中含了点讽刺。

Spock对此不予回应，只是陪着Jim回到病房。Jim对一路上问候他的人都点头回应。他隐约听见oveh的称呼，用他那只还能用的耳朵。被当成国家英雄的感觉很奇怪，不过Jim已经渐渐习惯了那些好奇的注视和表示尊敬的鞠躬。

“我注意到你没有和你的家人联系，Mr.kirk。”他们到了较为安静的过道时，Spock终于开口，声音里有种小心翼翼隐藏的好奇。

Jim在椅子里僵住了。“不，我没有。”

Spock没再问别的问题。

——————————————————————————————————

“是谁带走了红物质？”Jim问道，自己都奇怪为什么这个问题突然冒了出来。

Spock从3D棋盘前抬起头，它被摆在Jim的生物床和Spock的椅子中间的小桌子上。他歪了歪头。

“请明确你的问题。”

“Nero把我传上他的飞船，让他的随从准备好两个监禁室，”Jim解释道，“可是那艘装有红物质的飞船已经不在那儿了。”

“你知道那艘飞船？”Spock皱起了眉。

Jim做了个鬼脸：“Nero在……呃……的时候一直有说。”

“我明白了，”Spock思索着，“Mr.kirk，我恐怕有些事没有告诉你。”

“嗯？什么事情？”

“我假设解释并不容易，也不容易理解。”

“说说嘛。”

Spock顿了顿，移开了目光。“我认为稍后解释会更好。起码等你完成了脚趾和耳朵的手术离开医院以后。”

“你的说法让我觉得这真是很难解释的事情。”Jim想着究竟是什么原因会这么神神秘秘。

“我想，是的。是你所谓的‘重大事项’。我不希望因为某些压力影响你的恢复。”

“噢，那我在手术前要一直担心这件事了！”Jim嗤道。

“我对此感到抱歉。”Spock只说了这句，就没下文了。

Jim盯着他看了好一会儿，然后干笑了几声。“好吧，就让我在这儿不上不下好了。”然后他把他的骑士大胆挪到Spock皇后的位置，为他不再老是弄掉棋子而感到满意。手指感觉正在慢慢恢复。Spock对着棋盘静静思考了一会儿，正是Jim期待的一点恼怒表情。

——————————————————————————————  
我是个懦夫。Jim看到T'Lkai把两管无针注射器放在床边上的小桌上时，他想着。超级大懦夫。

“你很焦虑，oveh。你需要保持冷静，保证我的准备工作高效进行。”

该死的，他又在投射自己的情绪了。

Spock告诉他大多数瓦肯人可以感知到近距离的极端情绪，即使没有连结。这对他们是家常便饭，因为Jim看到走廊上尖耳朵投影的时候，常常会焦虑症发作，大脑里叫嚣着罗慕兰人，不是瓦肯人！

好了，现在Jim确定他的治疗师看到他不会带有尊敬的oveh英雄光环了。自从他清醒以后，光是T'Lkai就已经见过不下四次他因为看见尖耳朵就怕得直掉眼泪。

“对不起，hassu T'Lkai。”Jim叹气道，沮丧地看着无针注射器。

他现在在他的话语里用上不少瓦肯语，这是表达礼貌的最好方式，对着不一样的医护人员和用上不一样的称呼和表达。虽然这不能抵消让这些心灵感应的脑袋感到痛苦的过失。

“我可以做什么减轻你现在的焦虑吗？”

Jim确定T'Lkai已经把他看成了一个还不能控制自己感情的瓦肯幼儿。如果不是因为快要进行一个手术，他还会觉得这蛮好笑的。可他就要被无针注射器扎几次，毫无意识昏迷上至少两个小时，瘫在台子上被割啊刺啊。

想到要再次躺在某个地方，人事不知毫无抵抗能力，Jim就觉得太可怕了。瓦肯人不会伤害他。相反，T'Lkai和其他治疗师还想方设法培育他的身体组织，虽然仅有很少的人类DNA样本可供参考，他们还是迅速开始研究人类的生理结构。

“我不知道，”Jim说，“我想控制情绪来着，抱歉影响到你了。”

“我明白这是人类的惯常情绪，oveh。沉浸在情绪中并表现出来是人类的习惯。”

“是的。不过，我明白这对你很不舒服。Spock说如果我的情绪太糟糕你就知道。我不想……嗯……把你搞得精神崩溃。”

“我的精神控制非常出色，oveh。”她听起来像是被羞辱了。好吧，又搞砸了。

“是的，当然，hassu。我一点没有怀疑过。”

他差不多可以闭嘴了。闭嘴再做个深呼吸，因为现在的心率绝对是不健康的，更不要说想要放松了。手心黏黏的，他感觉腿在薄毯下还有点抖。

也许，T'Lkai应该用用瓦肯掐。这样她至少有个安静工作的环境，而不是让Jim像个疯子一样传播精神上的恐惧。

这种无理由的恐惧情形，在Spock每天过来的时候会降到勉强可以接受的水准。他也不明白Spock究竟哪里不同了，但是每次Jim在午睡中发现自己又被Nero抓住的时候，是Spock的存在让他感到安心。就这样，他的混乱脑子认定了Spock不具危险。一个安全的天堂，甚至可以这样说。

“不要因为恐惧而羞愧。”Spock一进病房就说道，以ta’al问候了忙碌着的T'Lkai治疗师，然后站在床前。“请试着冷静下来，服从理智。没有人会伤害你。感到恐惧不合逻辑。”

Jim真是接触太久瓦肯人了。他竟然从Spock这里感到了安心而不是觉得他的说法有误，他把Jim的恐惧看成没有逻辑的异常事物。

“我在努力，Spock，”他叹了口气，“很努力了。”

“让我协助你以逻辑的方式理解这件事。”

Jim点了点头。听着Spock例数手术前无须尖叫的原因，还援引Surak的贴切教诲。这确实让冷静了一点。可能让Spock教他瓦肯的冥想方法遵从逻辑是个好主意。

“还是可能会出错的。”他在Spock结束演讲时争辩道。“特别是他们要接上神经末端的时候。”

“手术总是伴随着危险。仅以你的手术来说成功可能性为97%。进行手术承担少量风险是符合逻辑的。”

“有道理。”Jim没有因为他的话就期待起手术，不过他感到心脏不再像快跳出胸腔了，T'Lkai  
则给了他们肯定的眼神。

“我赞许你的行为。Mr.kirk已经足够冷静，我可以开始无针注射了。”T'Lkai说。

还没等Jim说什么，她就已经把第一针放在脖子边上扎了进去。Jim缩了一下，不过还是挺平静。

“你会在边上看着，对吗？”他问Spock，他感到头晕无力，术前的混合药品开始对他的身体起作用了。

“尽管治疗师治疗的时候不建议如此，我已得到许可将在观察室陪伴你。”Spock点了点头。

Jim不知为何这让他感觉好多了，真是这样。

很快，T'Lkai就做好了术前准备把他推到手术室。另外三个治疗师正等着，已经罩上了手术服。

“麻醉前你想先看看你的新器官吗？”Serran治疗师平板问道，脸在手术面具的后面。

“当然，好啊。”Jim回答，虽然视线完全在手术室和观察室的玻璃阻隔上，他在观察室的幽暗灯光下寻找Spock的身影。

“培植它们非常困难，如同我们之前的预测。”Serran说，给他展示了一个小小的透明盒子。

Jim转过头看了看盒子里的东西，焦虑已经不再重要了，他吃惊地吸了口气。

“它是……它是尖的。”Jim无语了，木木看着耳朵。

治疗师点点头，依然面无表情，和Spock常常呆在一起让他有点意识到，这是瓦肯人紧张又尽力不表现出来的样子。显然，治疗师不知道对这个消息人类会有什么反应。

“确实，”他说，“你认为它合适吗，oveh?”

“嗯。”Jim说，不知所措。有点触动，大概吧。“呃，这很……合适。”

然后他只是粗粗看了眼另一个盒子里的脚趾们，就躺到了手术台上。T'Lkai进行了最后一次无针注射，给他带上了氧气面罩。Jim又一次寻找Spock的身影，发现他在观察室的长椅上直挺挺坐着。有更多的瓦肯人进入观察室，他们对少有的人类手术感到好奇。

失去意识前，Jim的视线都没有离开Spock。


	2. Chapter 2

加快脚步是不合逻辑的，Spock心里想着。治疗师们明确表示傍晚前不会放Jim离开医院，鉴于他特殊人类的生理状况和依然虚弱的状态。如果他在白天出院，因为瓦肯的烈日而晕倒就太不明智了。所以，Spock打算就在落日那一刻到达医院。

可是，Spock发现下了穿梭艇接近高耸的Shi’Khar医院的时候，他不自觉加快了脚步。

距离手术已经过去五天，治疗师方才宣布Kirk可以出院。他依然体重偏轻，还需要每周至少来一次医院检查直到心肺和免疫系统正常工作，不过他可以不用一直卧床了。

走进医院上了电梯，Spock不由想起他邀请那个人类住在自己家时脸上的表情。

从小和地球人的妈妈生活在一起，又在学院里学习工作，让Spock适应了地球人面上的种种不同表情。他在Kirk脸上读到了吃惊和愉悦，如果没有弄错的话。但是这不合逻辑，因为Spock早就告诉过Kirk他被指派照顾他，只要他还在瓦肯接受治疗。因此，他不应该感到惊喜。Spock没有做什么可以让Kirk感到那么高兴的事情，这是他作为瓦肯人和人类照顾者的职责。

总之，Spock已经发现了所有和Kirk有关的事情，都不可能以常理预测。

他第一次看见Kirk的时候，他就认为这个学员脸上带着自大傲慢的神情，自我中心。完全不能担任指挥序列的角色，连是否合适呆在舰队里都值得怀疑。他完全不能理解为什么Pike舰长选择让Kirk担任进取号临时大副，还让他参加对瓦肯至关重要的捣毁钻头的任务。

然后，不合逻辑地，Kirk不仅超出预计，让钻头不能工作，他还跳下去拿到了扔向瓦肯的红物质发生装置。

Spock不会否认那一刻他的感觉：惊愕，甚至是极度震惊。无私的奉献精神出现在一个被他认为是认识的所有人里最差的那个——自负，不成熟，自我中心的人类身上。

他实在错得离谱。Kirk的行为让瓦肯人无话可说：他把多数人的利益放在自己的利益之上。

后悔，是不合逻辑的。KAIIDTH.（瓦肯哲学：WHAT IS, IS. 在那里的，不会消失。）

一踏进Kirk的病房，Spock就被迎接他的明亮笑脸闪晕了。

“Spock！”那个人类叫了声，声音可以形容为过度的欢欣鼓舞。“终于！”

“我相信我是准时到达的，Mr.Kirk。”Spock回应道，把坐在病床上的Kirk里里外外看了一遍。

他发现Kirk穿着医护人员提供的物件和衣服。明显是地球人的剪裁方式——长裤和短袖T恤——Spock认得结实耐用的瓦肯面料。有瓦肯人尽然真的缝制这种衣服而不是用联邦标准的高聚面料复制一下。床边上的小行李包表明他显然收到了不只一套衣服。

Spock对工作人员如此慎重对待Kirk的要求并不感到吃惊。人类大概还不清楚瓦肯人民多么关心他的身心健康。Spock见到的恐怕也只是冰山一角。在医院的高墙之外，很多不同阶层和族裔的瓦肯人认为关注Kirk的近况和落脚之处是非常合理的。

这是Spock很少见到的，瓦肯人民对异世界的人类那种不加考虑，一时冲动的行为表示赞赏。如果他理解对在医院中隐晦传播的议论理解准确的话，连长老会的人都史无前例地对Kirk表示了兴趣。

“Hassu T’Lkai正式批准我出院了。”尽量让自己没有显得很期待，Kirk从床上起来，拿起旁边桌子上Spock给他的PADD。远离地球，他除了装衣服的那个袋子没有别的行李了。

Spock同时注意到，Kirk也在尽力适应瓦肯。他看见Kirk搜索瓦肯句子和词汇，投入瓦肯文化和典章的学习，和医护人员对话几乎使用很标准的瓦肯口语。还有，他有意识隐藏起他的不安情绪，十分注意和瓦肯人的距离避免身体接触。

随着时间的推移，他最初的判断，James Tiberius Kirk自我中心不关心他人的判断，越来越被证明是毫无逻辑的。

“是的，所以我邀请你去我家，在Shi’Khar外围。乘上穿梭艇大约需要18.5分钟。”

“哦，还大约。”Kirk重复了一下，眼睛眯起来笑了一下。

有一件事情Spock一直无法理解，就是人类会开玩笑。但是，他自己的母亲也从未能完全压制这种不幸的癖好，所以这大概是人类的天然缺陷，无法消弭的属性。

“你准备好出发了吗？”Spock问。

“准备得不能再好了。”Kirk强调了一句走向门口。他很想快点离开这个让他遭罪又治愈了他的地方。

Spock知道这时指出Kirk的表述缺乏逻辑不会有任何用处，他便带着Kirk往前走。

刚出大厅的电梯，Spock就注意到好多好奇的目光投向了他们这个方向。抿紧嘴唇，他加快了脚步，而在注意到他现在的速度以Kirk现在的身体不能跟上后，他又慢了下来。

“哇，这儿真的好热。”Kirk一出医院大门就体验到黄昏的热度。

“仅为38.7摄氏度，”Spock说，“太阳已经下山，在白天气温会高很多。”

“高很多，真的吗？现在是什么季节啊？”

“用地球人的话说，是春天。”

“噢。”Kirk看起来无精打采。

发现Kirk在当前气温下很不舒适，Spock指着医院边上等着的一些整洁的银色穿梭艇说：“我们可以调整车里面的温度。”他边说边从长袍口袋里拿出信用芯片放在传感器上。

他迅速按了一些按键，设定了正确路径然后为Kirk打开了门。等他们都进去以后，门紧紧关上了。

Kirk仔细看着Spock调整车内温度，“我可不希望你感冒。”

“请安心，瓦肯人可以忍受更低的温度而不会有丝毫不适。我们星球上有的沙漠夜间气温会降至零下15摄氏度。除非我们没有任何防护措施在那里呆上相当长的时间，不然对我们亦不会造成伤害。” 

在傍晚繁忙的交通中穿梭艇找到了个空位，于是开始了自动驾驶。Spock看着Kirk抹去额上的薄汗，又扭头从窗口看看城市街景。这个角度让Spock注意到了他的左耳。

他没想到治疗师会选择瓦肯耳朵，尖尖的还略微突出。这应该不是意外，因为人类基因不携带这种特征。当他就此事询问Serran治疗师的时候，他告诉Spock这是出于长老会的成员的希望。

又一个长老会对Kirk抱有兴趣的证明。Spock还没有搜集到足够的资讯得出合理的结论，但他知道这情形极不寻常。他需要评估才知道事情的发展是否如他所愿。

Spock在Kirk面对T’Lkai提供的镜子，小心触摸他自己的尖耳朵时，发现了他脸上的敬畏神情。Spock怀疑他是否知道这是空前绝后的，瓦肯人给予非瓦肯人瓦肯特征但又什么都没有说明。Kirk自己也没有问。不过他没有对他的新形象表示不高兴。

一路上他们没怎么说话。有时，Kirk询问某些建筑物的功能或者希望Spock翻译路牌，他似乎很享受这样兜风。

“这里非常……有秩序，”他观察了好久终于说，“很整齐很干净。”

“逻辑和秩序密不可分。”Spock提醒道，Kirk点点头。

“没错。”

Shi’Khar市中心的高楼渐渐被较低的房子和小屋取代，许多都直接建在瓦肯典型的红棕色岩石上。大多数都是宗族的房子，有几百年的历史。穿梭艇因为路上空了不少，便直接加速，快速到达了设定的目的地。

到了Spock的家门口，Spock不禁想要仔细观察Kirk的反应。

“这是你家？”他问道，看着窗外的建筑震惊了。

Spock对Kirk展现的惊叹之情感到满意。他的宗族所拥有的工艺和建筑技术以简洁的线条，又完美融合早期艺术装饰著称于世。在Surak的改革之后的一小段时间里，建筑师并没有马上停止进行无意义的装饰。

“肯定的，”他打开了车门，“来吧，房子里面较为阴凉。”

Spock等Kirk下车以后，按了几个键让穿梭艇返回附近的车站。

他们从大门进屋，到达中庭。Kirk看着高墙露出了欣赏的表情，对上面的铭文非常感兴趣。

“这是古老的瓦肯经典，”Spock解释道，手放在背后，“Surak以及我的先祖的教诲。左面远一点的墙上还有我的家谱，如果你有兴趣看看的话。”

“这很美，”Kirk转头对着Spock说，他睁大了眼，那双遗传来的蓝色眼睛透着好奇。

“它具有一定美学上的价值，我同意。”

 

没等Kirk回答，一阵轻快的脚步声表明Spock的母亲过来了。Sarek的脚步更慢，更稳重。

“Spock,你们到了！”

“您好，母亲。”Spock等她走进做了ta’al 的手势。

他有些僵硬地站着，忍受她微笑着摸了摸他的脸颊。

儿时，他不介意母亲展现喜爱之情的身体触碰，直到他意识到这不是瓦肯的方式，他才以皱眉表示不满。后来母亲再也没有亲吻或者拥抱他，但是在极私人的环境中她会忍不住用两根手指触摸他的脸颊，一个改良版的瓦肯亲吻。

“母亲，请允许我向你介绍尊敬的James Tiberius Kirk。”

Spock看着她朝Kirk笑了笑，Kirk立即回以微笑。虽然同以前相比还是有些憔悴，但是他的微笑魅力不减。

“很高兴见到你，Mr.Kirk。”Amanda温暖的眸子望着他，依照地球的传统和他握手。

“谢谢您，……夫人，呃，他们怎么称呼您？Sarek太太？还是Grayson？”Spock没有措施在求得正确称呼时Kirk脸上的一点点红晕。

“叫我Amanda。你要在这住上一阵子，另外称呼都太生分了。”

“谢谢您。叫我Jim吧。”

“当然，Jim。”

他们都在笑，互相看起来都很友善。虽然Spock已经习惯了人类充满感情的问候，但是他发现看着母亲和Kirk表现得这么亲密让他有些不舒服。

“我也让Spock这么叫我，”Kirk说，颇有深意地看了一眼Spock,“但他一直坚持叫Mr.Kirk。”

“如你所愿，我在私人场合可以以你的名字称呼你，”Spock在母亲的注视下僵硬回道，“Jim。”

Kirk给了他一个暖暖的微笑，然后看着Spock的母亲，因为她叫他们到起居室喝茶吃水果。

在母亲和他们的客人讨论地球事物的时候，Spock基本保持沉默。他们在说她离家后最想念的事情和如何适应不一样的气候。

当话题自然中断的时候，Spock适时问道：“母亲，父亲去哪里了？”

“他和最高议会的人在一起，”她挑眉的动作让Spock知道会议很重要，“不过应该快回来了。他不觉得会议会开很久。”

Amanda的估计很准确。Sarek在3.7分钟后走进房间，穿着正式的长袍，只在非常重要的外交场合才会使用。

Spock立即站了起来，做了ta’al，郑重说：“Dif-tor heh smusma, osa-mekh.”（生生不息，繁荣昌盛，尊敬的父亲。）

Sarek简单回应了手势，视线一直在地球客人的身上。Kirk，Spock发现他也站了起来，并没有像见到Spock的母亲时那样露出笑容。他看起来很冷静严肃，做了个差不多标准的ta’al然后说：“Dif-tor heh smusma,kevet-dutar（大使）”

Spock了解他的父亲，他知道Sarek并没有料到Kirk临时掌握的瓦肯语有这么好。

“Dif-tor heh smusma, oveh,” Sarek回答，“La’rom’lasha.（欢迎你）”

Spock稍微动了一下，不确定Kirk的瓦肯语有没有到那个程度，但是Kirk流利说道：“La’ertau sochya t’okelek.”（我为打搅您的家庭感到抱歉。）

他没有错过母亲脸上的微笑，她也站起来问候的她的丈夫。Kirk在瓦肯语上的功力显然取悦了她。

“无须客气，尊敬的客人，”Sarek换回标准语，“你的瓦肯语同样值得称赞，oveh。”

“还有好多需要学习的地方，kevet-dutar。”Kirk认真回答。

“永远是这样。”Sarek同意，转而问候妻子。

Spock在他们互相摩挲手指的时候移开了视线，继续看着Kirk。从他看着Spock父母的好奇表情可以明显看出，他也意识到这是一个颇为亲密的动作。

他们都坐了下来。Sarek回来后气氛严肃了好多。虽然Sarek有很多与人类交往的经验，但是Kirk还是感到拘束。

Amanda和Sarek安安静静说了几句话，然后Sarek对Kirk说：“Oveh, 我荣幸通知你长老会邀请你两天后参加一个传统的瓦肯午宴。”

Kirk眨了好几次眼睛，回答前向Spock投去一个疑问的眼神。“我很荣幸被邀请，当然了。”

“我可以知道午宴的主题吗，osa-mekh?”Spock谨慎问道。

Sarek的回答非常直接：“这是尊敬的Mr.Kirk和长老会之间的事情。”

“我不能带着Spock一起吗？”Kirk快速看了Spock一眼问道。

Spock看见父亲的眉头皱了起来。“这是，你的选择，如果你想带上一位贵客的话，oveh。”

“我没有冒犯任何人的意思，”Kirk赶紧加了一句，发现刚才那句不是该问的话，“只是因为Spock一直在安排我的事情……还有不让我陷在麻烦里。”

Amanda笑了起来。屋子里的紧张气氛立刻缓和了。

“我很高兴Spock有好好照顾你，”她说，Kirk立刻如同条件反射一般回以微笑。

“我确信尊贵的长老会确有秘密进行会议的理由，”Spock说道，“对他们无上的智慧还是遵从为妙。你自己一个人也能去参加午宴的，Jim。”

Spock感到他直呼Kirk的名字时，他的父亲紧紧盯着他。他当然知道Sarek和Kirk说话时一直使用尊称，就如同他和长老会或者尊者说话时一样。

“听你的咯，”Kirk说，点了点头，尽管每个人都发现他不觉得自己一个人能行。

“你一定累了，Jim,”Spock的母亲说道。明显Sarek没有不赞同她这么称呼Kirk。“Spock，你为什么不带着我们的客人去他的房间，告诉他所有东西的位置呢？”

换句话说，他的母亲想要私下里和Sarek谈谈。Spock知道父亲和她说话时不会对会议的内容如此守口如瓶。

“好的，母亲，”Spock站起来，“请跟我来，Jim。”

————————————————————————————————  
Spock正准备开始晚间冥想的时候，听见一阵惊恐的尖叫从房子里传来。是Kirk，Spock迅速站起来，简单高效地整理了袍子，然后匆匆走出房间去找Kirk。

客房的移门是半开着的，古老建筑的石墙隔音效果并不好，Spock明白差不多整个房子的人都能听见尖叫。等他进到房间里，他发现叫声响得他捂住了耳朵，随后又放开了。他挥舞双手，等门边传感器感应到他然后打开大灯。

“Mr.Kirk。”他接近床的时候大声喊着。他在痉挛，编织的薄毯被扔在地上，上身赤裸。他只穿着黑色裤子，上面有些褶皱而且因为挣扎都有些滑落下去了。等Spock再靠近一点，他闻到了人类尿液的特殊气味。

“Mr.Kirk。”他又叫了一遍。

Kirk一直在毫无意义地大吼大叫，嗓子都快叫哑了。离他这么近，Spock甚至感觉到恐惧正在一点点戳刺着他的精神壁垒。显然就这么说话没用，Spock必须摇醒他。触碰他。

迎上如此强烈的情感冲击，Spock弯下腰紧紧双手抓住Kirk的裸露肩膀。

纯粹的情感攻击几乎让他瞬间跪下。他也曾试图安慰Kirk，但是从没有触碰过他把他从噩梦里叫醒。Spock被一阵本能的，原始的恐惧抓住了，这直击他的内心。

“Mr.Kirk。”他在精神被猛烈攻击的时候摇了摇那人的肩膀，一次，两次。

Kirk的眼睛一下子睁开了。他狠狠吸了口气像是刚从水里捞出来一样，目光游移，并且继续尖叫着。他的手抓伤了Spock的手臂，好像是混乱和害怕的时候产生的防御动作——或者第一时间没有意识到Spock对他不惧任何危险性。

“Mr.Kirk,”Spock又说道，咬紧牙关想要控制情感冲击。“Mr.Kirk。Jim。我不会伤害你。请冷静下来。”

终于，Kirk的眼睛开始聚焦，他停止尝试摆脱Spock的束缚，嘶哑的叫声变成了小声的喘气。Spock感觉到触碰中传来的恐惧正在减少，虽然Kirk看上去依然惊惶得不得了。

“Spock？”他低低叫着。

“是我。我想，你又做噩梦了。”

“噢，是的。”他说。他不再抽搐了，精疲力竭，只是身体微微颤抖。他的手，之间抓伤了Spock的皮肤，现在正抓住他的前臂，Spock觉得那是在寻求支撑。

Spock对长时间的接触感到越来越不舒服。于是他小心翼翼地放开Kirk的肩膀，但是那人将Spock的手臂抓得更紧了。在刚刚激烈的动作中，他把Spock长袍的袖子撸到了上面，所以他们还是保持着直接肌肤接触。一阵阵的恐惧正拍打着Spock的精神壁垒，动摇他的控制力。

“你现在可以放开我的手了吗？”过了一会Kirk仍然抓着他的手的时候，他尽可能平静问道。

Kirk点了点头，但手动也没动。慢慢地但是强硬地，Spock往后退了一点，迫使Jim的手不再抓着他。没有了直接接触就好多了，Spock闭了一会眼睛重建他的精神控制。

等他再看向Kirk的时候，Kirk已经意识到他失禁了。他的脸变得通红，默默盯着潮湿的大腿，完全避开Spock的注视。即使没有接触Spock也知道那是因为尿床产生的强烈羞愧。

“无须羞愧，Mr.Kirk。”Spock温和说道，捡起了被踢掉的毯子。“你还在精神创伤的恢复过程中。我假设搬到一个新的地方和陌生的睡眠环境让你精神不稳。我建议你使用相连的卫生间清洁身体，我来整理床铺。”

Kirk无声点了点头。他下了床，看也不看Spock就跑进了卫生间。

Spock迅速换掉了床单，把弄脏的毯子放进洗衣机里，然后拿出一套新的床品。返回Kirk房间的路上他见到母亲站在走廊里，穿着早晨和深夜都穿的地球丝绸睡衣，外面裹着瓦肯睡袍。她的棕色头发有点儿凌乱。

“Jim还好吗？”她问道，看了看Spock抱个满怀的床单。他想他的母亲立刻明白是怎么回事了，神情柔和又充满怜爱，就像她对Spock经常使用的表情。

“他已经冷静下来了，虽然之前很沮丧。他做了可怕的噩梦。”

“想想也是，之前他受了那么多折磨。”她和Spock并肩走着。

“我认为他需要心理咨询。”Spock慎重说道。

“你和他建议过了吗？”

“还没有。我想治疗师自有推荐。他还说过想学瓦肯冥想技巧。”

“那你应该教他，Spock。这能让他感觉好点，或者回地球接受治疗时也有用。”

Spock点头。他们差不多走到Kirk房门口了。还有几步路的时候，Spock压低声音说：“我希望您回到卧房。感谢您的关心，但是我不确定Kirk想要更多人看见他的窘境。”

“明白了，亲爱的，好好照顾她。”

Spock没有料到Amanda直接用温暖的手刮了一下她的脸颊。自儿时起，Spock就发现母亲温暖的触碰可以安慰他。

“晚安，母亲。”他僵硬地说，Amanda给了个宠溺的微笑。

重新回到Kirk的房间，Spock看见他站在地上，换了一条新的睡裤，手里拿着那条换下来的。眼睛红红的还有些湿润，明显是Spock离开后哭过了。

“你可以把那些放在门边。早上我会带你去洗衣房。”Spock走过去告诉他。

“真对不起。”Kirk把裤子放在门边。“麻烦你了，你本来不用做这些的。”

“你是我们的客人，而且还在生病。照顾你直到恢复健康是符合逻辑的。”

“尿床这件事怎么‘很有逻辑’了？”

“我猜想这是修辞学上的反问句，要我回答的话那就是人类的精神压力和心理创伤。”

发现床垫没有弄湿，Spock开始重新铺床。Kirk重重吸气的声音让他抬起了头。

“我伤了你，”指着Spock裸露的手臂。他看起来非常、非常抱歉。

每条手臂上都有三条抓痕，全都在灯光下泛着浅浅的绿色。Spock三下两下整理好袖子，遮住伤痕。

“这不会有什么后果。这种伤口太浅不需要使用皮肤再生仪。”按瓦肯的方式折好床单的边角，Spock拿来一条新的编织毯铺整齐。“你可以继续睡眠。如果你还需要什么帮助，就来我的房间找我，我想你还记得我的房间位置？”

“啊，当然。谢谢你，Spock。真心的。Wa’paitaren du。”

Spock点头，不想重复提醒Kirk感谢是不必要的。“好好休息。”

拿上Kirk的脏裤子，Spock快走出房门的时候Kirk叫了一声。

“Spock，等一下！”

他转过身。“是的？”

“我……”Kirk清了清嗓子，撸了把脸。“你能不能……我是说……”

Spock没有在话中发现有意义的词汇，于是他歪了歪头问：“有什么我可以帮忙的？”

Kirk的脸又涨红了，他说：“你能不能……陪我待一会儿？我想和人说说话，或者做点什么，分散一下注意力。我不觉得我可以马上睡着，在我……之后。”

Spock看了Kirk一会，走进屋里。尽管Kirk总是说有他陪伴很高兴，Spock没想到在经历噩梦这种私人的事情之后Kirk会把他当成心理支持。于是Spock缓缓点头同意。“好的，我先去洗衣房然后回来。你愿意下一盘象棋吗？”

Kirk的抿嘴微笑比之前窘迫的表情适合他。“好呀，好呀，太棒了。”

————————————————————————————————  
早餐时应该保持安静，从人类的角度看可以说气氛尴尬。

和Spock坐在一起，和他的父母吃早餐，Kirk又为的事情说了几次抱歉，说的时候脸羞成了浅粉色。

Sarek和Amanda都让他宽心不必在意，但是从Kirk的反复致歉和之后的沉默看来，他并不这么认为。Spock注意到Kirk吃早餐的时候没有往日的高昂兴致。之前，他从没有对任何瓦肯事物表示过异议，但是他好像对今天的食物不满意。

“t’kheh是否不和你的胃口，Jim?”他问，示意一碗捣碎的谷物。Spock的母亲经常将之比成地球上的麦片粥，带点馅饼的味道。

“不是的，这很好，谢谢你。”Kirk立即回答。好像为了证明这个，  
他大大舀了一勺，拿着floku（瓦肯勺子）狼吞虎咽吃了几口。

“我觉得这个配上几片pla-Savas（瓦肯水果，甜甜的）口感更好。”Spock的母亲说道，指着桌子中间深蓝色的一种水果。

Kirk礼貌摇了摇头，沉默看着盘子，用floku搅着糊糊。

Spock没有错过母亲的眼神，意味深长。她想要他说点什么让Kirk高兴一点。他怎么会这个呢？Spock可不知道。

看到Spock什么都不说，Amanda摇了摇头又开口：“你有没有特别想游览的地方，既然都待在瓦肯，Jim？我觉得Spock会很乐意带你转转，中午之前的太阳还在可以忍受的范围内。”

“我担心这会给你们添麻烦。”Kirk放下餐具说。“Spock除了陪我应该还有更重要的事情吧。他在医院里天天和我一起，应该很烦了。”

Spock在椅子上僵坐着，看见他的父亲因为Kirk的话眯起了眼睛。

“Spock在陪伴你的时候让你感觉到‘他很烦你’，oveh?”Sarek问。

Kirk看了看Spock，摇头说：“不是的，kevet-dutar（大使），完全没有。Spock那么好，是不会说这种话的。”

Spock知道Kirk是想为他辩解，但是他的父亲一定对这句话有完全不同的理解。

“只要你愿意，我一直有空陪伴你，Jim。”Spock强调，不去看父亲的眼神。“我之前已经告诉你，星际舰队允许我一直休息自行判断情况。我现在最大的任务就是在你休养期间照顾你。”

“对了，关于这个，”Kirk说，把手放在腿上坐直了身体，“我很期待明天见到议会的成员，不过话说回来，我没什么理由一直呆在瓦肯。瓦肯没有照顾我的义务。我是在舰队的任务里受伤，那应该由舰队来负责。我现在不用住院，所以只要在附近找搜飞船把我送回地球继续治疗就好了。”

“你对在瓦肯的停留有不满意之处吗，oveh?”Sarek问道，眉头紧皱。Spock很少见到他如此恼怒的神情，不过他知道那不是针对Kirk的。

“不。不是的！”Kirk抱歉说，“我不是那个意思。我很感激你们为我做的一切。你们的治疗师那么出色，考虑到我之前的状况，我能像现在这样活蹦乱跳完全是个奇迹。我只是觉得我不应该再从你的人民那里要求什么，你们为我做的够多了。”

“这并不某种被迫的行为，oveh，照顾拯救了我们星球的人。”Sarek告诉他。

Kirk清了清喉咙。“谢谢您能这么说。我和Spock谈过这个，这不是……我的意思是，我很高兴瓦肯星安然无恙，但这不是我一个人的功劳，没有理由享受这种超出常理的接待。”

听到这句话，Sarek直接把头转向Spock。作为一个纯瓦肯人，他的父亲看起来算是震怒了。Spock的母亲，同样是深具经验的外交家，赶忙接着话头说下去，冲Kirk笑了笑。

“你们说完了吗？不如让我给你展示一下我们的花园吧。我在瓦肯土地上种点地球植物，你有兴趣吗？”

“呃，当然。”Kirk和Amanda一起站起来，放弃早餐离开前看了看Spock和他的父亲。

Spock冷静地放下餐具直视父亲。Sarek用瓦肯语直率表达了他的不赞成。

“我从谈话中推测出你给了尊敬的James Kirk留下印象那就是他在瓦肯不受欢迎。”Sarek尖锐指出。

“否定的，”Spock回答，“我曾重复表示我们的人民很愿意将他看成尊贵的客人。”

“很明显他不知道这一点。他还说和你谈话之后对这一点更为确信。”

“他曾经说过对被当做‘英雄’感到不适，他认为他和其他救援的星际舰队成员是没有区别，配不上如此夸张的褒奖。他还错误地认为自己不值得瓦肯人对他照顾有加。我从没有同意过他有缺陷的逻辑。”

“你作为他的照顾者，职责就是让他明白我们欢迎他，并且认识到瓦肯人对他的尊重。很明显你一定在照顾过程中疏忽了才会让尊敬的James Kirk相信如此荒谬的事情。”

Spock站了起来，椅子和地方摩擦发出刺耳的声音。他立即就为这近似情感爆发的举动感到后悔。

“你认为我不足以担当James Kirk的照顾者？”Spock问道，尝试保持脸上的冷静，对这一控诉感到恼火。

“这是一个符合逻辑的结论，考虑到我们客人持有的错误想法。”Sarek回敬一句，也站起来，样子可是比Spock沉稳多了。

“您确定不是因为我拒绝了科学院的职位，加入星际舰队与母亲的族人生活在一起这件事情影响你的判断吗？你就没有赞同过我的行为。”

“和你不同，我一直都遵循理智。从没有背离过瓦肯的方式。”

在那一刻，Spock都忘记了呼吸。然后，寒意笼罩全身，他突然有了所有瓦肯人都想要的强力控制。

“我明白了。”他转身准备离开。

“现在你又从这个谈话中逃跑了，”父亲在身后说，“你如此不能控制情绪，只能够选择逃跑吗？”

Spock转过身看着他的父亲：“我并没有逃跑，也不是缺乏控制。我仅是看见了我们谈话的符合逻辑的结果。您确信我背离了瓦肯精神和surak的教诲，继续进行对话毫无意义，因为您不会认为我的观点有任何价值应该予以考虑。”

说完这些，Spock离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 rehkuh  
Jim安静听着Amanda说着各种各样的植物，十分钟后，他打断道：“我是不是让Spock和Sarek对上了。”

Amanda正在观察一株地球仙人掌，闻言直起腰看着Jim。

“我有吧，是不是？”他问道。

“不是你的错。”Amanda叹了口气，示意坐到阴影处的石头长凳上去。

他们坐下来以后，Jim已经是差不多第十五次抹掉额头上的汗珠。Amanda到底是怎么在这种天气里保持凉爽的，还围着头巾穿着长裙，他真是好奇。虽然说现在还是早上，以瓦肯标准算是凉快了，但也有30摄氏度。每个动作都让人精疲力竭，再想想瓦肯重力和稀薄的大气。

“连我都发现Sarek在我说了那些以后对Spock生气了。”Jim说着握住了石凳边沿，让粗砺的瓦肯石头摩擦过他的皮肤。感觉好极了，自从手部触感下降之后。

“他们的关系很紧张，”Amanda叹气，“老实说，你就算称赞Spock几个小时，我那个亲爱的丈夫依然会从Spock的行为中找出错误。”

Jim皱眉。“为什么会这样？”他问道，又随即反应过来，“不好意思，这本来不关我的事——”

“没什么，”Amanda笑着说，“你和我们住在一起就要忍受他们幼稚的争吵，所以应该给你一个解释。作为顽固的瓦肯人，他们不知道怎么互相传达感受。”

Jim嗤笑了句：“我也不觉得瓦肯和情感这种事合得来。”

“瓦肯人竭力控制感情，可事实上他们的感情比人类深沉强烈得多。”Amanda解释，语调里带着明显的喜爱之情。“相信我，我和一个瓦肯人生活了三十年。他们有感情，只是深埋于对纯粹理性的追寻之下。”

“这感觉不太健康。”

Amanda笑了起来，“对人类来说确实是。不过他们适应得很好，恩，总的来说。他们在几百年中一直遵循Surak的教导。瓦肯社会的确因他们的情感控制而繁荣，但是有时候却让他们变得很难交流。控制情感和压抑情感不是一回事，还有，逻辑不能解决所有的问题。”

“可别让Spock听见你这么说。”Jim玩笑道，Amanda却有些凝重。

“Spock知道情感，在他的内心深处，但是他忽视这些。就和我的丈夫一样。你知道Spock念完书已经入选了瓦肯科学院吗？”

Jim摇头，耸耸肩膀。“说实话，我们在……Nero和那堆事前，才刚刚互相认识的几个小时。”他心里当然暗暗想过如果早点认识就好了。Spock就像——怎么说呢，真是出类拔萃的人物。Jim和他下棋的时候就常常要提醒自己不要胡思乱想。

“是吗？真难想象，看他现在那么在意你。”Jim张嘴想反对，但是Amanda已经接着说下去了，“后来Spock拒绝了科学院去了地球加入星际舰队。Sarek很不高兴。因为从没有人拒绝过科学院，你要知道。”

Jim邪邪一笑。“别把这个想成叛逆的行为。这其实很好呀。舰队非常适合他，我觉得。”

Amanda也朝他笑了笑。“对他来说不容易，离开瓦肯，但是等他安顿下来交到了些朋友就好多了。”然后她敛起笑容叹了口气，看着小小的岩石花园。“Sarek也不是瞎子。他知道地球适合Spock，但他不想承认这一点。对他来说，逻辑的选择就是Spock接受瓦肯科学院的职位然后一直生活在瓦肯，而不是去探索宇宙和自己人类的一面。”

“他们总会和好的吧？”

Amanda摇头。“我试过不少方法，让他们说说话，从没有过好结果。Spock总是觉得被反驳和误解。而Sarek在每次谈话后又沮丧无比，这种感觉通过连结传到我这儿，我头都快痛死了。你想想看。”

最后一分部分听起来很像老骨头的抱怨，Jim不由笑了。

他对这个女人充满钦佩。她充满智慧有富有勇气，离开自己的星球生活在陌生的地方，适应一种和原来完全不同的生活方式。然后到了现在，她帮助自己的孩子在两个世界中找到自己的位置，还要改善瓦肯丈夫和半人类儿子的关系。

他本能地握住了她的手。“他们肯定会和好的，总不能一直吵吧，对不？”

“你无法想象瓦肯人有多记仇。”她说，手不由反握住Jim的，眼睛微弯。

“我想您已经带Jim完成了花园的参观？”

Jim惊得差点从椅子上跳起来。抬起头，他看见Spock因为他们握在一起的手眯起了眼睛。Jim赶紧放开Amanda的手，尴尬极了。握手这种事情对人类来说只是正常的礼仪，对瓦肯人来说却是非常亲密的。Jim担心Spock觉得他在——呃，和他的母亲调情？该死的。

“Jim耐心听着我唠叨各种各样的仙人掌。”Amanda笑着说。

“您对地球仙人掌深有研究并在瓦肯星上种植它们。我相信Jim很乐意分享您独特的植物学知识。”Spock看了Jim一眼，神情像是在暗示敢提反对意见就死定了。

妈妈的乖孩子咯。Jim想着觉得好笑起来，看着Spock和他母亲的互动让他明白了一点他们的关系。虽然装得好像完全不受影响，他常常见到Spock以深情的注视和触碰回应母亲。Jim尽量让自己不要觉得这种行为很可爱。

他急忙点头同意Spock的说法，用咳嗽来掩饰笑意。

“你不舒服？”Spock立即问道，让Spock这么担心真有点过意不去——又一次。Spock总是认真对待作为Jim照顾者的职责。

“只是喉咙有点儿干。”Jim立即说。“外面真的好热，说实话我不觉得我能在这种天里出去。”

“确实适宜在室内休息，如果你认为合适的话，我可以教你一些瓦肯的冥思方法，我记得曾和你提起过。”

“听起来棒极了。”

“您会加入我们吗，母亲？”当Amanda站起来的时候他问道，手背在身后。

“不，我还是算了。” 她和他们一起往屋里走。“你们男孩子玩得开心。”

“您知道我们在各自文化中都被认为达到成熟的年龄，母亲。”Spock不认同她轻描淡写的说法。“而且，我和Jim的目标是平复他的精神，不是追求毫无意义的玩乐。”

没指望了。Amanda在Spock背对着他们的时候对着Jim使了个口型。Jim不得不紧咬住嘴唇防止自己很没礼貌地笑出声音来。

————————————————————————————

“像这样？”Jim一边问一边调整脚的姿势。

“这样就可以了。”Spock说。Jim从语气里听出了勉强合格的意思。幸运的是Spock似乎是一个相当耐心的老师。

“我在连脚都没有办法放好怎么行进冥想？”他在调整腿部姿势的时候一只脚又滑了下来。

“我不明白这什么这个简单的动作对你来说这么难。”

“喂，我还在康复中！让我休息一下。”Jim开玩笑辩解道，但马上就后悔了。他应该记住的，因为某些原因，Spock从来不觉得Jim的身体状况是可以拿来开玩笑的事情。继老骨头之后又一个对这件事非常抓狂的人。

“你的旧伤又疼了吗？”Spock立刻问，凑过来打量他的身体。“我是否有必要通知治疗师？”

“Spock,我就是在调侃。”

Spock明显皱了一下眉。“在你的健康状况上，不要‘开玩笑’也不要‘调侃’。这不是一件可以轻忽的事情。”

“抱歉。”Jim叹了口气。

“比起道歉。我希望你能注意的行为。口头表示歉意而一再重复过错不合逻辑。”

噢天啊。也许Amanda说对了，Spock真是比他想的要关心他，Jim突然感到一阵暖意。

“我会努力的。”他严肃保证。

Spock点头。他点燃了少量辛辣的瓦肯熏香，然后优雅地摆好了那个Jim怎样努力都无法做到的姿势。对他来说，脚底交叠膝盖着地对他来说毫无困难。他双手双掌向下放在脚踝处。背脊笔挺。

“这是loshirak，开放的姿势，”他解释着，“这是最简单的冥想姿势，在瓦肯儿童成长到可以较长时间控制身体的时候就会教授他们这个姿势。”

所以孩子做得都比他好。妙极了。忍下叹气的冲动，Jim尽量膝盖着地学着Spock的样子把手放在脚踝上，希望脚不要又滑开。

“现在你要学会tu-lan，瓦肯冥想的基本呼吸法。这是完成tvi-sochya的第一步。勉强翻译是‘内心平静’的意思。”

接下来的半个小时，他们只做了一件事——呼吸。在最初的二十分钟里，Jim只感到自己的笨拙，吸进温热的空气，默默数到十计为一次。他知道这是在帮助他平静心绪，可是事实上，就是在让他胡思乱想。

他一直不能控制思绪，当他没有思考自己是在冥想上多么没前途的时候，脑子闪回到在Shi’Khar医院的情景，在钻头平台上的紧张时刻，噩梦醒来时Spock脸上的表情……

最终，他感到了一丝不同。他似乎平静了下来，宁静的力量流过全身。仿佛要睡着了，除了他能清晰听见自己的心跳，感觉到肌肉的的紧张，手指在脚踝上自然弯曲着。

这种感觉并没有持续很久，大概三十秒钟吧，然后他的脚又滑开了。他因为重心不稳低声低咒了句，身体倒在Spock借给他的冥想垫子上。

然后他抬起头，Spock正以完美冥想姿势坐着，挑眉看他。

“真的有用——就，有一小会儿。”Jim说。

“请详细描述。”

“我感到，呃，真正意义上的冷静和放松。我专注于我的心跳和肌肉动作，感觉——意识离开身体？”

“这是开始，”Spock沉思了一会说道，优雅地伸直腿站起来，“我建议你每天练tu-lan两次直到完全掌握。如果你可以保持三十分钟的你所说的‘意识飘浮’状态，你就可以进入下一个步骤了。”

Jim坐在垫子上看着他。“你觉得这会对减少我的噩梦有帮助吗？”

“鉴于我从未做过噩梦，我不能给出肯定的回答。不过我认为你的大脑一直被过去的事件困扰和感到沮丧。假设训练大脑会减轻噩梦造成的混乱并且帮助你安睡。”

“不管怎么样，都值得一试。”Jim继续把脚摆正。室外的温度越来越高，看来他也没有的事情可以做了。如果他不是一直汗流浃背的话，也许他的腿就能叠在一起了。

“确实是这样。既然你准备再进行一次冥想，我应该离开房间营造合适的环境。你有任何需要可以来房间找我，和往常一样。”

“谢谢，Spock。”Jim笑了笑，然后闭上眼睛开始专注于呼吸。

他发现Spock并不喜欢听见他反复道谢。也许这不合逻辑，Jim边想边注意呼吸的节奏，这是他以后要逐渐习惯的事情之一。

但是Jim没有再次进入飘浮的状态。

——————————————————————————————————————

时间掐得真是准确，简直是难以置信得准，Jim觉得自己的运气实在是好到要死。他的双手紧紧抱住装有红物质的装置，他觉得金属都要卡进他的胸腔里了。然后，他正直直落向底下那个赤红色的星球。

感觉自己怀抱中的炸弹就是他的生命所寄，他计算着腾出一只手拉开降落伞的可能性。Kirk确信自己用一只手抱不住这玩意儿，而且弄掉的话他不可能再次抓住它。

进取号呼叫Kirk，发森什么事了？你为森么跳下平台？

风声在耳边呼呼作响，他直直冲向地面，使他更难挺清楚俄罗斯口音的标准语。

“他们把什么东西投向了瓦肯星！”Jim急忙说，吐出口气让自己尽量不要惊慌：在自己以自由落体的形式接近地面，速度让他几乎无法思考的时候，这根本该死的就不可能不惊慌！“我不知道这是什么东西，不过既然他们把这个扔到他们钻的洞里去，这应该是某种炸弹。”

森么？你要和炸弹一起飞到洞里去！那个少年慌忙提醒道，完全忘了交流守则，让他简直要崩溃了。真他妈刺激。

“把我的降落伞打开。”Jim对他说，他实在不敢冒险自己去打开降落伞。

下降的速度突然停顿了一下，他没有因为这个搞掉发生装置，或者降落伞因为东西过重而脱钩实在是个奇迹。他手里现在还是有个随时可能爆炸的炸弹。不过Jim因为下降速度有所减慢而长出一口气。

可是，这个玩意儿太重了，他的下降速度依然比往常快很多。他的手也越来越疼，他胸口的疼痛提醒他因为这个东西他很有可能已经折断了两根肋骨。最好企业号快点传送他上去。

“Sulu已经从平台传送走了吗？”他对着耳边的通讯器吼叫起来。

似的，似的，他在企业号的传送室了。

Jim突然想起来他连头盔都没有。他身上没有别的保护装置，只有一身被降落伞拉扯着的紧身衣，在自身体重和炸弹的重量下已经变形了。

在这种情形下，他不会可能被传送回进取号，拖着这个没有被拆除引信不可预测后果的炸弹一起。

Jim看着瓦肯的地面离他越来越近。

咽了口口水，他明白只能这样做了。把炸弹带离瓦肯，自己安全回进取号不危及舰上人员的安全，那是不可能的。要么眼看着炸弹掉到钻好的洞里，而进取号不可能再次单独定位炸弹的；要么，他自己和炸弹一起传到外太空去。

Jim几乎忍不住要歇斯底里狂笑了。Spock关于小林丸的论述看来还真是对了：就是有完全没有赢面的选择。

“听着，进取号，”Jim在风声里喘气，“我不知道这到底是什么，但我最多只有两分钟就要掉到洞里你们无法定位了。所以你们要尽快把我传到外太空里去。”

森么？！

“你听不见吗？”Jim咬牙说。更糟糕的是，风向变了，降落伞停了停又开始颠簸起来。该死。他不由祈祷随便什么神让这个炸弹等他传送出瓦肯了再爆炸。

“点对点传送，外太空，进取号，传送到你们的极限距离。我不知道这东西什么时候就爆了，我希望它离瓦肯越远越好！”

一个长长的停顿。然后Jim听见了指挥官Spock的声音，冷静自持。“我想你确知这一行动的风险。”

Jim感到难以压制的怒火自胸中腾起。Spock真以为他有那么蠢吗？

“该死的我当然知道！”他吼起来，怀疑他充满怒气的声音是不是听起来更像是在恐惧。“我没偷头盔，没有氧气支持，什么都没。我的眼球会爆掉。”好了，他现在听起来好像老骨头。

噢，天啊，老骨头。Jim再也见不到他了。再也不能在夜色里一起喝威士忌，或者半夜两点因为寂寞悄悄溜进他的房间，听着他发牢骚抱怨Jocelyn，然后叫Jim千万别结婚。再也不能。

“你幸存的概率小于0.1%。”Spock继续说，仿佛一点没有受到困扰，只有一个瓦肯才会那样。“我们几乎没有可能在避免永久伤害的情况下再次将你传送回进取号。这一行动会导致你的死亡。”

“我知道，该死的快点做！”Jim吼起来，眯起眼睛压抑心中的异样情绪，肾上腺素充满了身体。他哑着嗓子说道：“现在就传送，Spock，不然你就要看着我和炸弹一起撞向你的母星了！我想这应该漂亮得要死！”

更多的沉默，有那么一瞬间，Jim几乎都在想Spock是不是会命令他放掉炸弹，然后把他安全传回舰上。

“Chekov少尉，” Spock的声音再次响起。“准备将Mr.Kirk传送到外太空，点对点传送。”

“上帝啊，总算开始了。”Jim轻声说，闭上眼睛，等待着传送时熟悉的刺痛感。

但是没有，居然他妈的没有，Jim还在下降，怀里抱着炸弹。

“进取号，怎么了？！”他要尖叫了，但是耳边除了静电干扰什么都没有，瓦肯的红色沙砾岩石越来越近，太近了就要——

下一刻Jim有知觉的时候，他已经从床上坐了起来，浑身是汗，气喘吁吁。他扯着刚装上的尖耳朵好像通讯器还在那里一样，但是嗡嗡声已经渐渐消失了。过了好一会儿，他才慢慢平静下来，意识到不，他不是坠向瓦肯，他是住在瓦肯星。

Jim允许自己啜泣了一会，才调整自己的呼吸。

至少，他没有再尿床。Spock也没有急匆匆像个着急的母鸡一般赶过来安慰他。所以应该，他没有发出惊醒整屋子的人的尖叫。

感到身子还在抖，Jim躺倒回枕头上，把盖在腿上的毯子胡乱踢掉。该死的，他快要崩溃了。不过这回梦里，Nero没用巨大怪异的器具切他的脚趾、耳朵，还用近似Frank的语调告诉他他就是个毫无用处的废物。

在所有的噩梦中，今天这个梦最为真实，不同的是结局。或许，瓦肯的呼吸法已经在起作用，让他想起真正发生过的事情，而不是沉浸在无边无际的恐惧里，在那些他记不清楚的Narada上发生过的事情里。

但是他为什么会梦见整个行动？他到底怎么了？

身上又热又黏，Jim站起来走向卫生间。按照这样的气候，他一次要洗三次澡。瓦肯星的天气简直是要杀了他，在晚上所谓较为凉爽的时候睡觉都是一身热汗。

不去看自己在镜子里的影像，Jim走进浴室，按了右边的按键闭上眼睛，快速而有效率地清洗身体。

他最好快点恢复健康，不过最重要的是，他必须离开瓦肯。不管Spock和他的父母怎么说，他觉得自己正在变得惹人厌烦。他需要精神治疗的药物，再加一个保持在零度的气候条件。显然，舰队可以提供同时具有这两点的地方。把他送到某个白雪覆盖的星球直到他痊愈。

照顾他绝对不是瓦肯的责任，即使Jim是这样身心俱损，破烂不堪，这是肯定的。

对着自己生了会儿气，哼哼了几声，Jim用力按了停止键离开浴室。他和长老会的人吃完饭，然后就走。

这是他的计划，他需要实施它。

————————————————————————————

“什么意思，离开瓦肯？他们这就开始想摆脱你啦？”

Jim耸了耸肩，老骨头正在屏幕前眯着眼睛观察他。“我已经呆了很久了。”他含混说着。

“一个月都不到，”老骨头反驳道，“而且大部分时间你都在医院里对着靠近你的人拳打脚踢。你现在可以到处走走已经是个奇迹了，考虑到我们找到你的时候你的状况。”

Jim皱着眉，没有达到目的开始生气了。“你到底帮不帮我？”他问，“我还不想联系学院的人，我不知道我是不是因为小林丸的事情还在暂时停学中呢。”

Bones嗤了声。“得了吧。你觉得他们能把救了瓦肯的人踢出局吗？舰队是蠢，不过他们没有傻到承认原来计划在Nero攻击的时候把你留在地球上。据我说知他们已经想了一些‘有创意’的或者别的什么理由免除了你的处分。还有，我确定你在完成关于瓦肯和Nero的报告后会得到晋升。因为我们都升职了。”

“好了啦，”Jim提醒道，不去理会胃里的恶心感，“我想要你安排这件事情，老骨头，好不好？”

Bones歪了歪头。

“听我说，小子。我知道瓦肯人让人抓狂，情感回路完全发育不良。但是你的身体不适合旅行。我光是从这个不清楚的视频就知道你还虚弱得很，而且从他们发给我的报告里已经清楚说明你需要医疗观察和增加营养。压力一项就会让你有的进展倒退好几个礼拜。为什么你不再多等一会？那里什么都不缺啊，Jim。毕业典礼还有一个多月，又不是你回来就不能参加期末考试。他们都给我们开绿灯了，再多你一个也不是问题。”

Jim真心受不了了，对着屏幕就吼：“根本就不是毕业的问题！我就是想离开，行不行。”

“别对着我发火。”Bones立刻回嘴，然后又放柔了声音。“和我说说，Jim。到底是什么问题？你说他们把你照顾得很好，何止很好，他们这么喜欢你还要在你脑袋上放个瓦肯耳朵，所以到底怎么了？”

“我就是想走，”他重复了一遍，有些无助。“求你了，老骨头。就当我欠你好大一个人情。”

大概是对Jim无休止的抱怨感到厌烦，老骨头叹了口气终于同意了。“好吧。我看看我能做什么。不过我可不保证。你是不知道，学院对一群高年级学生偷了一艘舰队飞船然后跟着他们的瓦肯导师进行乱七八糟的救援行动这种行为，可没有赞成过。我绝对不在要优待的名单里，虽然给了点嘉奖。”

“我明白。谢谢你，老骨头，你最好了。”

“有什么大不了的。小子，快点好起来，知道了吗？”

“嗯。”Jim回道，在老骨头结束通讯前挤了个笑容。

等通讯一结束，Jim长长叹了口气躺倒在椅子上。连黄昏都没到他就已经困了，他又一次拒绝了Spock带他游览Shi’Khar的邀请。

他累极了，简直是精疲力竭。噩梦困扰着他，炎热的气候只能使事情更糟。在有空调的房间里，温度才变得勉强可以忍受。Jim羡慕Amanda早已适应了这种气候。

皱了皱眉，Jim查看了遥控器，他已经很熟悉那些瓦肯符号，于是他关掉了空调。

再过几天，希望老骨头能通知他舰队的飞船会来接他回去。Jim简直等不及了。  
————————————————————————

正式的长袍最糟糕的地方不是它的颜色——泛着金属光泽的织物——或者是剪裁——高领泡泡袖——而是穿上它不到十秒他就开始不停流汗了。

“让我死了吧，”在Spock整理褶皱，将它们整到匪夷所思的精确棱角时，Jim严肃告诉他，“我真的会死的。”

“一套长袍不足以造成早逝。”Spock回答。他开始整理Jim的袖子。一个混蛋。

“外面有一百万摄氏度，这个布料居然还不透气。”Jim尝试进行理性的争论。“我很可能在这种天气里晕倒的，因为他们选在中午吃饭搞这些。”

“这不仅是一次午宴（luncheon）。”Spock解释道，天呐，他从哪里挖出这种词汇的？“这是传统的午餐会，最为荣耀的时刻。我同意你关于天气的担忧，午餐会会在室内进行，将在Seleklaya山的Ancient Thought大厅举行，那里会比较阴凉。”

“比较阴凉？真的？我们是在说地球人标准还是瓦肯标准？”

“大厅周围的厚岩石层可以阻挡热气，室内的平均温度在11摄氏度。”

Jim不假思索地赞叹道：“听起来真不错。”

Spock同意。“大厅里没法通信也无法传送。你会被传送到最近的的入口，会有长老在那里等你并引领你到达大厅。”Spock停顿一下，退后几步，打量了一会Jim然后点了点头。“你看起来已经可以出席午餐会。”

不过，他带着思索的目光看着Jim的发型好一会儿，Jim怕他是动了给他剪个瓦肯发型的心思，急忙转开他的注意力：“所以，Ancient Thought大厅，那里是不是放着重要的Katra(灵魂)的地方？”

Spock又点了点头。“确实，那里保存着古老珍贵之物。在毗邻房间存有最珍贵的先辈的Katra,包括Kir’Shara。”

“在文物里保存有Surak的手稿吗？”Jim想确认一下。

“毫无疑问。”

“既然是这么重要的和神圣的地方，为什么邀请我去那里吃饭？”Jim问，困惑极了。那山和大厅对瓦肯来说如同就是神山和圣殿，他没有办法想象在一堆瓦肯文物里他大嚼水果和面包的模样。

Spock僵住了。过了一会，大概是斟酌了一下语句，然后说道：“正如我之前所说，确实很少有外人被邀请到那里。近年被邀请的唯一人类，事实上，只有我的母亲。”

Jim顿了顿。毫无压力，哈？

“我理解你总是因为被视作拯救瓦肯的英雄受到称赞而感到不适。因此我没有强调你的牺牲对瓦肯人来说有多大意义。”Spock继续说，“长老会准备授予你如此荣耀，无疑是对你行为的肯定，oveh。”

好了，他们又讲回到这个。真棒。Jim知道他不善于掩饰脸上的恼怒表情。

“我不要什么午餐会，”他简洁说道，“我不想要它们。”

Spock看着他，略微眯起眼睛。“你要我通知长老会取消这次午餐安排吗？”

Jim倒是很想说好，不过他总算是在学院学过外交礼仪的，明白这算公开的挑衅。

“当然不用，对付过去就完了。”Spock稍微点了点头，带着他往外面走廊走。

Spock家族的和Sarek的重要性及权势可以从他家有一个私人的传送平台看出来。虽然，按照Spock的说法，这仅在特殊情况下使用。Jim不觉得这是每个瓦肯家族的标配。瓦肯星肯定和其他星球一样有公共传送平台。

有时候，很容易就忽略了Spock作为大使儿子的身份。他的家族一定是世代传承的上层贵族。古老的氏族，巨大的财富，极端有教养——即使按照瓦肯标准，受到族人的尊敬。想想都叫人望而生畏。

Sarek在操作终端前等待他们。

“最高议会的人已经在等你，oveh。”他郑重说道并示意平台所在，给了他一个小巧纤薄的通讯装置，这正好放在长袍一侧的口袋里。

“您不和我一起吗，kevet-dutar?（大使）”Jim站到了指定位置问道。毕竟是Sarek通知他参加午宴的。

“我不是最高议会的成员，oveh,”Sarek解释。Spock和他一起站在操作台。“我们家族的席位是由尊敬的T’Pau承袭。”

“T’Pau?”Jim重复了一遍，“等下，那位T’Pau?”

Sarek点点头，看着自己儿子在操作台前准备。“可以出发了吗，oveh?”

JIM还沉浸在这个信息中没有回过神来，他点头。T’Pau是Spock家族的掌权人，那他们家族一定比他之前估计的更有影响力。

Jim消失前最后看见的，是Spock操作终端时的严肃表情，他在检控Jim的传送。

Jim传送过来感觉到的第一件事就是热。而且是闷热，虽然他直接被传送到山边上太阳照不到的地方。珍珠大的汗珠瞬间出现在脖子和背上，顺着已经黏糊糊的皮肤往下淌。棒极了。

“Oveh,”一个尖尖的声音从右边响起。“Dif-tor heh smusma。（生生不息，繁荣昌盛）”

Jim转身看见一个年老的瓦肯人做了个ta’al手势，手掌上掌纹粗粝。他的头发花白且有些稀疏了，勉强凑成瓦肯人喜爱的额前刘海。Jim怀疑这位是不是长老会最年轻的成员。为什么他们要一定要找长老的人来接他，他实在难以理解。

想起要注意举止，Jim连忙回礼，用上得体的尊称。一阵干燥的热风吹过，他的长袍沙沙作响，可是一点凉爽的感觉也没有。Jim努力让自己不要因为温度升高而晕眩。

“我是Sunvar,”长老自我介绍。他的标准语带着奇特又有节奏的口音。“你并不适应高温天气，请快些随我进入大厅。”

对于这种年纪的人，Jim发现他在登山去殿堂的路上依然身手敏捷。在走到入口进入通向内部的通道的时候，他甚至喘都没喘，而Jim却累得直喘，感到他的长袍已经黏在了后背上。

Spock是对的，他说山体内部会凉快很多。Jim常常舒了一口气，，他觉得自己又可以呼吸了。不到一分钟他就因为温度骤降而打了个寒噤。他生平第一次对手臂都竖起鸡皮疙瘩感到高兴。

“议会对你接受邀请深感荣幸，oveh。”Sunvar边领着他通过隧道边说。

“我才对此感到荣幸，osa-su（先生，尊称）。”Jim正式回答道，感到有点不安。他还真没有考虑过这次会面有多生硬和尴尬，因为他一直在策划怎么离开瓦肯。“我明白邀请外人进入圣殿不同寻常。”

“你是正确的，我们通常不会邀请外人来此，oveh。”Sunvar回答，别有深意地看了一眼Jim，但是什么都没有说。

走道深处是个叫人印象深刻的大殿。巨型的石像都是瓦肯史上的英雄，排列在两侧，有一座直立在大殿中央。就算Jim都知道那岩石雕出的脸庞属于Surak。

“欢迎来到Ancient Thought大殿，oveh。”Sunvar宣布。

在Surak的雕像旁边排放着一张巨大木桌。一碗碗食物码放在桌上。显然，他们会在这张桌子上吃饭。长老会的另外成员已经入席。在Jim和Sunvar走向桌子的时候，长老会所有人的都起立以ta’al向Jim致意。Jim被这阵仗吓了一大跳，他真心希望自己回礼的时候手没有在抖得太厉害。

“我们向你致意，oveh。”一个威严的声音用不自然的标准语说道。Jim立刻知道这是T’Pau的声音。Jim觉得大概联盟里没有多少人会不知道T’Pau的名字，最有权势的瓦肯人之一。由于瓦肯人特有的优势，她的脸看起来异常严肃，灰色的头发编织成小辫作为头饰，长袍缀满装饰，代表了她在议会的崇高地位。

联想到Spock就是他的直系子孙——Jim紧张地咽下口水，对着她低头致意。

“您的邀请让我感到万分荣幸。”他小心翼翼回答道，觉得随便说错什么都可能是对议会的不尊重。也许真的就会变成那样。吓死人了。他真应该事先准备一下正确的礼仪的，或者问问Spock也好。

“你的位置在我旁边，oveh。”T’Pau说道，优雅指着自己左边的空座。“我们可以开始了。” 

所有眼睛都盯着他，Jim小心绕过半张桌子走到他的指定位置。他的胃因为紧张都抽紧了，他的长袍看起来还过得去吧应该？他的脸会不会因为太热看起来太红而且全是汗？瓦肯人吃饭有没有他不知道的禁忌？

Jim简直是跌跌撞撞走到了他的位置上，在袍子里脚步都不太稳了。幸运的是，他没有脸朝下摔一跤什么的。上帝啊，他一定会出丑的吧，简直是一定的。

“请坐。”T’Pau说了句，所有人都遵从。Jim也赶忙坐下，还要注意不要弄乱长袍的褶皱。

他面前有一只空盘子，可是没有餐具。他注意到，另有两个年轻瓦肯侍立在旁，肯定不是议会的成员。他们的装束和普通瓦肯人没有区别，无花式的长袍和简洁的发型，应该是在就餐期间提供服务的人员。

桌上的食物主要是瓦肯的甘美水果和蔬菜，加上一些烤制的菜肴。大多数Jim见都没有见过，不过他几乎可以想象他们的味道就和所有的瓦肯食物一样——满是果味，有的带点甜，有的带点苦，倒是也不难吃。

“开始仪式之前，我们先用餐。”T’Pau开口，两位侍从往前走了一步，每人都拿起一只桌上的玻璃水瓶。他们从Jim和T’Pau开始倒水，然后再走向两边服务其他人。

“尊敬的T’Pau,”坐在T’Pau另一边的瓦肯人开始说话，T’Pau转过头去看着他。在所有Jim见过的长老中，这位的标准语几乎没什么口音。Jim无从知道这一打断是否惹T’Pau不高兴了，但他本能感到这行为与这类场合的行为规范不符。“我谨提议先向尊敬的James Kirk解释本次午宴的目的再行就餐。这可以让他在心理上和情感上对即将进行的仪式有所准备，就像人类所习惯的那样。”

Jim好奇地观察着那位长老，他的脸上已有好些皱纹，头发花白，发型和Spock几乎一模一样。真的呢，越是仔细观察，他就越发现这个长老有Spock的影子。不过Jim对瓦肯的遗传没什么了解，不能区别这些相似算是家族特征还是整个瓦肯保有的特征。

“你的提议很有逻辑，Selek,”T’Pau回应道，随即转头看着Jim，后者紧张地看着她。议会到底有什么打算？“Oveh, 为了表彰你在对抗由时空穿越而来的罗慕兰人Nero时的英勇行动，我们希望你成为瓦肯荣誉公民。”

他们想——什么？Jim浑然不知自己吃惊地张大嘴巴，因为他的脑子正忙于处理这个信息而无暇他顾。

“我——没听错吧？”他终于开口，太震惊了，难以在瓦肯议会面前保持一直以来的矜持形象。

T’Pau的眉毛以极微小的幅度上挑了一点，但她仍然一字一句重复了她的话： “为了表彰你在对抗由时空穿越而来的罗慕兰人Nero时的英勇行动，我们希望你成为瓦肯荣誉公民。”

Jim摇了摇头，举手示意。“不是，我明白那句话——我的意思，等下。”他深吸一口气，尽量让自己看起来并没有羞红了脸。刚刚是不是还想着别让自己失态来着？“我很抱歉，oko-su（女士，尊称），我想说的是：你们为什么要授予我这个荣誉。”

从Jim的角度看，T’Pau看他时已经用上了看待反应极慢的儿童才用的眼神。他打赌她现在都开始后悔那个决定了。“如前所述，这是为了表彰你对瓦肯人民的贡献。作为我们表达谢意的方式之一，我们授意治疗师给予你生理上的瓦肯标志也是为了让你成员瓦肯一员。”

她的目光在Jim的左耳上略作停顿。Jim下意识摸了摸左耳，指尖触碰到尖尖的那部分。“噢，”他发现他只说得出这个，被这个突然的决定弄得不知所措。

瓦肯公民——他？他不知道瓦肯还有给异星人荣誉公民地位这种事，通常只能和瓦肯人结婚才行。这绝对非比寻常。瓦肯人对自己的文化和传统无比珍视，以隐秘的方式保护种族的隐私，外人从不知道相关细节，更不要说被接纳为他们的一员了。

Jim需要点时间来消化一下。

“你对我们的提议持有异议吗，oveh?”另一位长老问道，她没有T’Pau那么拿腔拿调，但是依然非常严肃。在她卷曲的刘海下面，两条眉毛明显皱在了一起，Jim很难想象在一位地位崇高的长老身上看见如此情绪化的表达。

这提醒了他，拒绝对瓦肯来说绝对是一种羞辱，到目前为止他的表现也完全没有展现出对瓦肯人慷慨提议的感激。环顾四周，他发现不只一位长老或明或暗地皱起眉头。

Jim有点慌了神，急忙挽回：“当然不是，oko-su，”他对着向他提问的长老说，而后目光扫过在座的人，“我只是……有点吃惊。我明白我的行动可能是为了拯救瓦肯出了点力。但是真不是我一个人的功劳。我不认为我做的事情值得这么，呃，这一殊荣。我感到非常荣幸，真的。”

这话打消了大多数长老的疑虑，不过他们看起来仍然不怎么高兴。真是棒透了。

“你不认为，牺牲你的生命来拯救瓦肯星，是对瓦肯人民的杰出贡献吗？”T’Pau说道，对瓦肯人来说算得上疑惑的语气了。

“我没有失去生命，oko-su。”他回答道，“我仍然活着，毕竟。”

“我相信我的同僚想要表达的意思，Mr.Kirk,”Selek长老接过了话头，“是你当时做出了牺牲你生命的决定。我们都知道，你能存活是小概率事件。你不可能预知Nero会用足够快的速度将你传送到他的飞船，使你免于暴露在宇宙真空中的危害。你也不知道你能在那些折磨中幸存下来。”

尽量让自己不要因为Selek的话而颤抖，Jim几乎没注意话中的重点。是他的错觉吗？Selek似乎对前因后果了如指掌，比其他长老都要清楚他的事情。当Jim审视他的时候，Selek居然对他眨了眨眼，在将头转向T’Pau之前。

Jim控制自己不要因此再次失态。但是到底怎么回事儿？

“Selek的解释很有道理，”T’Pau说，“我可以就此推论，你，并没有拒绝我们的提议？”

感觉被下了套。Jim说了他的理智唯一允许他说的话：“当然，我接受这一提议。我……很荣幸。”

说完这句，问题看上去算是解决了。T’Pau点点头，举杯到唇边，午餐会正式开始。

Jim在吃饭期间一直保持安静，学着长老的模样用手吃饭，拿来喜欢的食物。他知道瓦肯人日常生活更希望使用餐具，Jim发现用手吃饭也是某种古老传统的一部分，不过他真是没有闲心去发掘那是为什么了。

在他咀嚼某种纤维丰富的瓦肯浆果时，他还想着刚才的事情。他真得同意成为瓦肯公民了？那会牵涉到什么问题？会不会有人希望他在这里买房子，住在瓦肯？

还是感觉莫名其妙，Jim让自己一直低头吃饭，但愿所有事情都能妥善解决。

——————————————————————————

整个仪式十分简短和高效，瓦肯锣和仪式专用的语言也是其中一部分。显然，议会已经让另外人完成文书准备，Jim在这些法律文件上要做的唯一工作就是在提供的PADD上签名。

他拿到了IDIC的标志，佩戴在他的长袍上；一枚资料芯片，里面有Surak箴言的标准语版本，现在用细链挂在他的脖子上。

他的脑子依然有点晕忽忽的，对刚才发生的事情感到难以置信。每一位长老都单独与他告别，于是他说着表示感谢的瓦肯语，当他们欢迎他成为瓦肯一员时点头表示感谢。既然没有人再对着他皱眉，Jim觉得自己应该没有再次失仪或者惹谁不高兴。

Selek最后一个走到他的面前，和之前的长老不同，他并没有告别完就离开。

“如果你同意，我想要送你到传送平台。”他说，眼里的光芒让他看起来有点调皮，Jim不知道自己该为这个一点不瓦肯的举动感到不安还是感到放松。

他们走向那条Sunvar来时带他走过的通道。Selek走得很慢，像是在和久违的老朋友散步聊天。

“Osa-su, 您是不是……有什么话要对我说？”Jim忍不住问道，感到两人之间的安静气氛难以忍受。

“确实是有，Mr.Kirk。”那位长老在入口前停了下来。Jim已经感受到外面的热浪贴上了他冰凉的皮肤。

Jim再次意识到Selek没有像其他瓦肯人那样这么喜欢使用尊称称呼他。他并不认为这样很失礼，似乎是想让Jim认为他们之间较为熟稔。

“我做错了什么吗？”Jim见Selek没有说下去，就试探道。

Selek的嘴角动了一下，几乎算得上一个微笑。Jim不由盯着他看了一会。

“不，Mr.Kirk,你没有做错什么。至少那些话没有冒犯到我，我想如果你在想着那些的话。”Selek眼角的皱纹让Jim想起了他的祖父，然后他的神情变得严肃起来：“事实上，是我曾经做错了一些事。”

“噢……噢？”瓦肯人能不要搞得这么神神秘秘吗？

“我想你还不清楚整个拯救瓦肯和营救你的故事，”Selek继续说，“最大的错误在我。”

“在你？”

“是的。”Selek说。他微微侧头，眼里的光芒消失殆尽。“我必须承认我的行为几乎导致我母星的毁灭。”

“你的行为？”Jim呆呆又重复了一遍。“为什么这么说？攻击瓦肯的是Nero!”

“是我让Nero产生了毁灭瓦肯的想法。”Selek的声音听起来有点脆弱，在谈话中他第一次避开了Jim的注视，看着通道外面的瓦肯红色土地。

“但是……你是做了什么？”Jim大吃一惊。

到现在为之，他都没有搞清楚Nero袭击瓦肯的真正动机。他被折磨的时候，Nero有提到几次复仇之类的说法，但也没有详细解释过。对于一个行为疯狂的罗慕兰人来说，Jim推测时间旅行前罗慕兰星可能是发生了什么。不过，Nero二十年前也毫无理由攻击了开尔文号啊。

“要解释这些，你先要明白我在议会中的角色并不为人所知，我也算不上真的长老。”

“好吧。那你究竟是谁？”Jim谨慎问道。

“就像Nero，我不属于这条时间线。事实上，我从Nero的那个宇宙而来。我们都从那个黑洞掉进这个宇宙，虽然我到达的时间比他晚了很多。”

Jim紧张地咽下一口口水。“我不知道你在说些什么。”他苦恼承认。

Selek再一次看向Jim时眼里满是悲伤。

“我是Spock。”

“胡说八道。”

如果他不是听见了非常荒谬的事情，他一定会为自己对长老使用了这种词感到不安。

“我相信这不容易理解——”

“不容易理解？”Jim打断他。他说不上来自己是恼火还是混乱。不过，真正的Spock应该早就告诉他这些！“听着，我不知道你们在玩儿什么游戏，或者你在策划什么，但是——”

“我请求你，听我说完，”Selek也打断了他，声音是如此低沉，带着毫不瓦肯的绝望。这声音让Jim停止了说话。“让我说完。我没有欺骗你，Jim。”

哦他现在开始叫他Jim了。Jim想起在进行仪式的时候就觉得Selek和Spock有相似之处，Selek的说话方式和举止，总是让他想起Spock。如果这是真的——那——他真是没有想法了。

“你解释看看。”他说。

“这……很难用语言解释。”Selek回应，“我想要展示给你。”

“展示给我？”Jim重复了一遍，“怎么展示？”

Selek抬起了手，在Jim反应过来之前就触碰了Jim的脸颊。“我的心灵到你的心灵，我的老友。”他说，Jim感到他在坠落，坠落，坠落然后他

看见Spock，不是他认识的Spock，这个脸庞棱角更分明，更瘦，但毫无疑问就是Spock，他正对着镜子整理蓝色科学官制服上的最后一丝褶皱，明白他在透过Spock的眼睛观察，不是他自己，然后他

站在进取号舰桥上，毫无疑问，舰长椅上的是Jim，绝对是Jim，即使是浅褐色的眼睛。Spock叫他“舰长”，声音里除了对上级的尊敬还掺杂了温暖和喜爱，然后他

老了，年纪大了，心里总是装满了悲伤却毫不为此感到羞愧，他依然按照遵从瓦肯方式，他在实验室里工作，无视自己的痛苦和内心伤痛，他在厚厚的玻璃后面看着红色的跳动着的物质，然后他

在一个又一个记忆的泥沼里挣扎，一层又一层深入思想，最后他明白了到底发生了什么，营救罗慕兰星失败，在Delta Vegas上的流放，最快速度找到这个宇宙的Montgomery Scott防止最坏的——

然后他终于是自己了，Jim感到天旋地转，他跌跌撞撞向后退了几步直到背靠上了墙壁。头重重撞在通道的石壁上。他大口大口呼吸，跪坐在地上，一只手毫无意义地在墙上寻找支撑，另一只手放在额头，好不容易忍下恶心晕眩的感觉。

“对不起，Jim，”Selek——不，Spock吓坏了。“我的情感——我想它们一起混进了心灵融合。”

他满是皱纹的手按上Jim的肩膀。

但是Jim无论如何都不想他靠近他，因为他很疼很疼，脑子里被不属于他的画面占满了，解释Nero是谁为什么要这么做的画面和成百上千其他的他从未经历过的生活画面连结在一起，那些他不认识的人，显然是另一条时间里他的家人，还有那边Spock和他的亲密关系堪比他和老骨头。

“不要碰我。”他喘着气说。Spock立刻收回了手，退后了一点给Jim更多空间。

他花了几分钟让自己冷静下来。等到感觉世界不再和地震一般晃动的的时候，他小心翼翼站起来，闪亮的长袍沾上了尘土，颤抖的腿沿尽是褶皱。

“你……你就是弄走飞船的那个人？”Jim还在喘气，抖动的手盖住自己的脸。“你确定你把红物质弄到了Nero找不到的地方？”

Spock郑重点了点头。上帝啊，这是Spock干的，一个年老版的Spock。一个多年担任他大副的Spock，然后，他把那个疯狂的罗慕兰人带到了这个宇宙还差点毁灭了瓦肯。

这实在……太多了。太多了。

“我理解你对我很生气。”Spock安静说道。

生气？Jim没有生气。他根本就来不及感觉！他现在是又混乱又迷惑。

“我想要回去。”他说，“去Spock——我是说另一个Spock的家。”

“我不认为那是明智的。我还没有解释完——”

“我不在乎！”Jim打断他，好吧，他是生气了。就他的脑袋现在状况看来，他当然有权利生气。这个什么，心灵融合——就是某种侵犯。私密。痛苦。“我现在不能和你讲话，明白么？我就是——需要时间。拜托。”

Spock点了点头。脸上好像一下子多了些皱纹，苍老了不少。Jim心烦意乱，完全没办法顾及这些。Spock最后悲伤地看了Jim一眼，转身离开了通道。

Jim跟在这个瓦肯后面蹒跚前进，脑袋依然很晕。那种尖锐的头痛就和他在医院刚醒来的几天一样，太阳穴附近一跳一跳的，让他非常恶心难受。

“传送信号可以到达这里。”年老的Spock说着，这里距离山已经有点距离了。“不过，我依然建议你考虑——”

“不。”Jim又一次打断，伸手去拿口袋里的通讯器时晃了一下。按下右键，他急匆匆吼着：“有人吗？”

这里是Spock。

没啥意义地瞥了眼年长的Spock，Jim挤出一句“能把我传送回去吗？”，然后他不得不深吸一口气闭上眼睛。突然变热的天气和心灵融合的后果让他精疲力竭。

当然。在我锁定你信号的时候尽量不要移动。

“谢谢。”Jim说道。

他消失前最后看见的，是老Spock注视着他的分解时那忧虑的眼神和颓然的肩膀。


	4. Chapter 4

当Kirk用通讯器联系Spock的时候，他首先注意到Kirk的声音听起来非常心慌至极。让Spock想他每次做完噩梦的状态。

推论与长老们的午宴造成此种结果是最符合逻辑的。Spock专心操作终端，想尽快把Kirk传送回来，非必要场合，就不应该让Kirk和议会的人多呆一秒种。他从自身经验完全理解瓦肯长老有多讨厌，尽管承认“讨厌”这种感情相当不易。

他花了几秒钟准确锁定Kirk，然后开始传送。紧紧盯着平台，Kirk的身影逐渐清晰。等光亮消失的时候他已经直接倒在了平台上。

“Jim！”Spock不合逻辑地大叫一声，箭步冲向传送平台。

Kirk跪在那里，呼吸沉重，手抵着脑袋。Spock靠近他时，听见他忍耐的、小声吸气的声音。在Kirk边上半跪下，Spock小心地把一只手放在他的肩上。

“发生什么了？你需要医疗协助吗？”

Kirk没有回答，只是摇了摇头，一直在急促、吃力地喘气。

Spock觉得自己没有办法单独处理这种情况，大声呼唤自己的父亲，他知道父亲会在边上的办公室。Sarek随即出现，看到了在传送台上的Spock和Kirk。

“发生什么了？”他问了和Spock同样的问题，在Kirk边上蹲下来，但是没有和Spock一样触碰Kirk。

“Jim让我传送他回来，声音非常紧张。等他回到这里，就直接倒在平台上。他现在看起来非常痛苦，无法说明背后的原因解释到底发生了什么。”

Sarek严肃点头。

“Oveh,”他说，靠近Kirk，“Oveh,你是否能解释发生什么了？你受伤了？”

“……疼。”在急促的呼吸中间Kirk竭力说道。

Spock心里有了决定，他一只手环住Kirk不停颤抖的身体，另一只手从膝盖下方穿过，然后轻易将Kirk抱了起来。

“我把他带回房间，让他尽量冷静下来。父亲，我请求你，立即联系Shi’Khar医院的T’Lkai治疗师，然后将她尽快传送过来。基于她是Kirk的治疗师之一，了解Kirk的病史，她会是最可能提供治疗方案的人。以Jim现在的情况，我认为让他再次进行传送去医院是不明智的。”

Sarek点头认可了他的提议，站起来走向控制台，毫不犹豫开始联系相关人员。

确信父亲会用最合适的方式处理情况，Spock立刻将Kirk抱到房间。这场骚动显然惊动了他的母亲，她正站在走廊上。

“出什么事情了？”她看见Kirk在Spock怀里颤抖和小声呻吟，脸埋在自己的手里。

“原因不明。”Spock紧绷着声音，在Amanda边上掠过，知道她会跟着一起来。“Jim在与议会会面之后被传送回来，就一直是这样。父亲正在联系治疗师，查明他的病因和受伤之处。”

Spock在离Kirk房间没几步的时候加快速度，走进去小心翼翼将人类放在床垫上。

“我们应该把他的长袍脱掉，”Amanda建议说，她跟着Spock进了房间。

看着已经弄脏满是褶皱的长袍，Spock同意了。他根本没花时间想想闪亮的IDIC标志或是Kirk颈上挂着的芯片是什么意思，就和他的母亲一起，引导Kirk一直颤抖的身体从令人窒息的布料中解放出来，只留下薄薄的内衣。

Kirk一直在呻吟，眼神涣散，总是想要用手按住脑袋。在给Kirk脱衣服的时候，Spock的裸露皮肤划过Kirk的身体，他可以感觉到巨大的痛苦和疼痛。

“你觉不觉得会是精神方面的问题？”Amanda安静说道，他们除了找条毯子给Kirk盖上也没有什么能做的了，就站在床边等待治疗师的到来。“这症状像是你父亲和我试图稳定精神连结时的样子。”

“我不确定，母亲。”Spock说，“显然，长老们没有理由和他进行精神交流。而且，他们也不会让他这样子回来，如果真是他们造成了此种状况。”

他的母亲若有所思地点点头，眉间紧皱，她在床沿坐下，把一只手放在Kirk的胳膊上，就像Spock小时候生病时那样。Spock看着眼前的场景，然后转开了视线，向门边走了几步，看着走廊等待治疗师的到来。

T’Lkai和Sarek在4.2分钟后疾步走向Kirk的房间，另一位Spock不认识的治疗师随同他们一起。两位治疗师都带着医疗箱。

省去了正式的问候，T’Lkai和另一位治疗师对Spock点点头，走进房间向Kirk走去。

Amanda立即站起来走到边上给治疗师腾出空间，手也从Kirk身上离开了。

“治疗师T’Lkai带来了尊敬的T’Lona，很有经验的心灵治疗师。”Sarek解释道。“在我描述了Mr.kirk的症状之后，T’Lkai猜想这很可能是精神上的问题。”

Spock点头，看着两位治疗师观察呻吟和还在颤抖的Kirk，她们轻声进行交流。T’Lkai用箱子里的三录仪检查他的身体。作为Kirk的指定照顾者，Spock离开父亲向前走了几步，拉近一点和Kirk的距离。

“诊断结果是？”看到T’Lkai拿开了三录仪，Spock问道。

“仍不确定。只能说是心灵的问题。”T’Lona冷静解释。“我需要进行浅层的心灵融合来评估状况，确定造成损伤的原因后再进行深入心灵进行治疗。”

没等Spock提出任何反对意见或者再进行详细询问，T’Lona就弯下腰将手放在融合点上，她深棕色的手反衬出Kirk苍白虚弱的脸色。就在那个他们融合的瞬间Kirk停止了身体的任何动作，也不呻吟了。

在T’Lona探查Kirk心灵的几分钟里，房间一片安静。

当她完成检查后，神情远没有之前冷静。她微微摇了摇头，好像这个动作能帮助她清醒头脑，明白和Kirk心灵接触后发生的事情。

Kirk安静躺在床上，呼吸平稳，仿佛进入了深度睡眠。

“你发现了什么？”T’Lkai询问她的同事，T’Lona已经控制了情绪，脸上表情平静。

“这是心灵融合的副作用，他经历了一次深入而且相当粗暴的心灵融合。”T’Lona向他们解释，带着一丝惊奇的语调。“与他融合那个人已经产生了严重的情感损伤，造成尊敬的Mr.Kirk的心灵不堪重负。我已经让他的心灵平静下来，并且整理了表面的混乱。我认为之前的融合在很短时间里迅速传送了大量记忆。即使是受过训练的大脑，也需要花费相当大的时间来整理信息。”

“你说他在返回之前和议会的人在一起，kevet-dutar（大使）？”T’Lkai绕过Spock，走向门口询问和妻子并肩站着的Sarek。

Spock的母亲在治疗师评估Kirk身体状况的时候已经从床边离开。Spock居然毫无察觉，专注于Kirk和T’Lona的动作。他从没有像今天这样对周围环境的变化一无所知。

“是的。”Sarek回答，声音严肃。“我将和他们联系，询问他们为什么Mr.Kirk会致如此境地。我相信会有一个合理的解释。”

他和治疗师打了个招呼，手指用几秒钟擦过Amanda的，然后离开了房间。Spock赶紧转过头来看着治疗师。

“他什么时候会醒？”

“他的身体同精神同样疲惫，”T’Lkai说道。“瓦肯星的炎热气候对人类生理条件来说并不理想，特别是在他还虚弱的时候。我想至少需要四个小时，可能更多。在处于深度睡眠时叫醒他并不明智。他的身体显然需要更多的休息。”

“Mr.kirk醒来的时候应该能恢复冷静并且头脑清醒。”T’Lona继续说道。“应建议他训练心灵来抵消这些额外的混乱。你可以在遇到困难时向我寻求帮助。我的同事Stalat，我相信，已经向你阐明Mr.kirk在住院前已有的精神创伤。”

Spock点头，他明白治疗师意有所指。Kirk这次的病因是一次极其恶劣的心灵融合。Spock想不出哪个瓦肯人会以如此不负责任的行为对Kirk的健康造成威胁，特别是某一位长老会那样做。

鉴于留下来没有任何帮助，两位治疗师回去了医院。Spock和他的母亲站在Kirk的床边，他们被要求出现以下两种情况时立即联系医院：Kirk没有在12小时内清醒过来，或者出现和之前相同的情况。

“长老们不会和他进行心灵融合。”Amanda在T’Lkai和T’Lona离开房间后说道。

“我也想不出任何符合逻辑的理由。”Spock同意，低头看着Kirk，盖着毯子。除了永远的一层薄汗，他安静平和地睡着，脸色不再那么苍白，身体也没有颤抖，偶尔眼睑微动。

这时Sarek返回了房间，神情严肃。Amanda担心地看了他一眼，示意所有人都走到Kirk房间外面去，提醒他们Kirk需要不被干扰的睡眠。

她将门半关，转向丈夫，很明显他已经得到了长老的解释。

“确实有一位长老和Mr.kirk进行了心灵融合。”Sarek说道。

Spock一下子僵住了，眼里全是不可置信。“不可能。”

Sarek不赞成地看了他一眼，继续说：“是Selek。”

那一刻，Spock简直无法呼吸，更不用说给出反应了。

他的母亲不受影响，“你是说，另一个Spock？他做了这个？”

Sarek点头，嘴抿成一条线。“他当时认为心灵融合是解释他是如何来到我们世界的时间线和Nero疯狂原因的最便捷方法。但是，他没有，意识到他因为这个事件已经近乎情感崩溃。”

“那他为什么，敢让Jim以这样的状态离开？”Spock插进来，对他的年长副本产生难以控制的怒气。

“他说Mr.kirk拒绝他的任何帮助，也不愿意延迟传送。”父亲冰冷的语调表明他本人亦对此非常生气。Spock却难以抑制产生Sarek正因为另一个Spock的作为而迁怒于他的想法，虽然他们不是同一个人。

Spock用上了所有力气不要紧握拳头，或者抓住父亲的长袍摇晃。他对另一个Spock生气，也对父亲生气，自从他拒绝瓦肯科学院后，对父亲永远的吹毛求疵和厌恶感到难过。

“至少我们知道了到底是怎么回事。”Amanda调停道，明显是感觉到有一场争论即将到来，正在采取预防措施。“如果T’Lona的推论正确，Jim会好起来，所以这只是——”

“如果他没有呢？”Spock打断了她的话，语气严厉进退失仪。父亲又一次以冰冷的眼神看向他。

“不要用这种方式同你母亲说话，”Sarek立即教训他。“她不应该受到这种对待，就因为你没办法控制自己的感情。”

“我没有——”

“你们俩可以消停一会吗？”Amanda很少见地发火了。“现在不是你们幼稚争论的时候，我们在讨论Jim的事情。”她深吸一口气，两根手指按在鼻梁上，用稍微冷静点的语调继续说道：“Spock,你为什么不去陪着Jim？他可能随时醒过来或者需要什么东西。”

不想让母亲更为生气，Spock僵硬点头转身回房。

“还有你，”Amanda对着Sarek说道，“Spock很担心Jim，又不是有意这么说话，你——”

Spock在这时迅速走进房间紧紧关上了门。他知道听着母亲准备开始进行充满感情的演讲不会让父亲更加生气。但是他对母亲为他辩白感到非常满意。

没有搬来椅子，Spock站在Kirk的床边。他将手背在身后安静等待，看着Kirk的呼吸起伏慢慢平复心情，控制思绪。

——————————————————————————————  
Kirk在5.3个小时后醒来，只感到一点轻微头痛，他下意识和Spock说了抱歉。Spock表示道歉没有必要并告诉他头痛会慢慢缓解，这是心灵融合的症状之一，不是生理疾病。

“那么，我见到了另一个你。”Kirk洗完澡换完衣服出来说道。

他们在客厅里玩立体象棋。Amanda在和Jim聊天和进行多次触碰之后，给他们拿来了凉水和小食。Spock明白互相触碰是人类在经历重大事件后的安慰方式，但他无法长时间直视。尽管他和人类相处了相当长一段时间，这种开放的情感表达对他来说还是太过于亲密，特别是当他的母亲有此类表现时。

“为了避免不必要的混乱，他的真实身份并不为公众所知，现在他使用Selek这个化名。”Spock回应，希望Kirk不要和父亲犯同样的错误，将他们看成一人。

“知道了。”Kirk说，将自己的兵移了一格抬头看着Spock，“说实话，我宁愿你在我问红物质的下落的时候就告诉我来龙去脉。和另一个你的这次会面……真是……不怎么样，我觉得。”

Spock感觉肩膀不自觉收紧了。看来今晚有必要延长冥想时间。因为今天发生的所有事情已经使得他的情绪控制能力消失殆尽。

“我需要道歉。Selek提到过想要自己和你说明情况的愿望。我认为这是符合逻辑的，因为你当时不适合处理这些敏感信息。如若我知道隐瞒会造成今天的状况，我无论如何都会冒险直接告诉你的。”

“这又不是你的错。”Kirk马上说，迎着Spock的视线直视着他。Kirk的脸上写满了真诚，这个人类总是这样毫无遮掩表达情绪，起码说明Kirk声称自己身体恢复良好时并无撒谎。

“我感激你做出了如上结论。”Spock看着棋盘，用一个陷阱抓住了Kirk的主教。他听见Kirk轻声诅咒的声音，显然他是走神了。“如果你不想接着下，我们可以重新开局。”

Kirk摇头:“用不着，我现在开始可要动真格了。”

安静了一会之后，Kirk重新开口，尽量用上郑重的语调：“那么，关于另一个Spock你知道什么？就是，关于Selek的宇宙发生的事情。你们经常会交流吗？”

“我们已经达成共识，最好不要经常交流。”Spock解释，“不过，我知道在他的宇宙里，我和你的生活都有很大不同。”

“所以你知道那边的进取号的事情？”

“是的，我知道在那里我是你的大副。”

Kirk犹豫了一下：“好奇怪，对吧？”

Spock从棋盘上抬起头看着Kirk：“什么，会让你觉得，‘奇怪’？”

“就是，我们都一直在进取号上。从另一个Spock那里，哦，不是，我是说Selek的记忆里——我发现是同样的人在进取号上。老骨头，sulu, uhura, 那个叫chekov的少年。就是他们营救了我，对吧？他们和你一起参加了救援行动。”

“是的。还有Montgomery Scott,我们需要他关于在曲速航行中传送的知识，才能顺利潜入Narada号。”

“他也竭力全力了对不？”

Spock点头。“他对营救和他毫无交集的你展现了非同寻常的热情，他的理由，我相信，就如同他说的是‘很有趣’。”

“这就是我觉得奇怪的地方。不一样的宇宙，一样的人，最后都在一起了。”

Spock审视Kirk的表情，他没有在咬下唇，通常这是被问题困扰的信号。“你是不是在思考所有宇宙和时间线中的事情都遵从某种永恒的早已决定的理论规则。”

“你试图说的那个词语，差不多可以叫‘命运’。”

Spock摇摇头，“我不同意。”

“为什么不？”

“没有证据支持你的结论。”

“那是因为我们对多元宇宙几乎一无所知。你得承认，就我们经历的事情来看我们自己就能证明这个理论。”

“孤证无法在科学上成为理论依据。”Spock严肃说。

“好吧，好吧，”Kirk回答，又加了句，“将军。”

……Spock偷偷瞥了眼棋盘，然后故作从容地挪动了车解决困境。从Kirk的反应看，他似乎早就料到了他用这一步解围。Spock觉得自己本来可以下得更好的。

“不过也是，”Kirk继续说，“在这个宇宙里我肯定不会短时间里成为进取号的舰长的。”

“什么让你这么认为？”Spock回道，“舰队失去了很多经验丰富的长官，你已经在对抗Nero一役中证明你担任指挥的价值。据此推断你的晋升毫无疑问，鉴于你为瓦肯和整个联盟做出的贡献。待你回到现役状态，当局很有可能指定你继承Pike舰长的舰船。目前进取号仍处在维修状态，执行任务的舰员名单尚未决定。”

“你作为前任大副和临时指挥官，担任舰长不是更合乎逻辑吗？”Kirk问道，注意力全被对话吸引了，完全不在下棋上。他睁大眼睛看着Spock，眼里尽是疑惑。

“我不渴望成为舰长。”Spock严肃告诉Kirk。“舰队知道我对科学探索的兴趣，如果我要担任舰长则不能兼顾科学研究。何况，Pike舰长对你评价甚高。我相信他也曾提请委员会考虑你作为舰长的候选。”

“你曾经和Pike谈过我的事情？”Kirk感到吃惊。Spock见到Kirk的手握住了桌子边沿，但他无法获知这个动作背后的意义。

“是的。在我提交小林丸的报告后Pike舰长找到了我。他想要我明白你行为背后的动机以及你的为人。我必须承认，当时我并不相信他的话，认为他是基于非理性的私人情感作出关于你的结论的。他一直相信你具有的良好品质。”

“他是这么说的？”Kirk问，像是摒住了呼吸。这一次，Spock分辨出到Kirk的悲伤和难以置信。

Spock想起Pike和Kirk的关系非常亲密。在小林丸事件之前，舰长在谈话中就提起过Kirk，言谈中带着喜爱和一丝骄傲。毫无疑问，Pike的去世和Kirk自己的精神创伤都让他困扰。听见Pike对他的评价无疑会在情感上对他有所帮助。

Spock现在已经将大量时间用在为Kirk着想和照顾他上。他不得不承认他将Kirk的身体健康看得比自身心灵安宁重要得多，至少现在是这样。

“是的，”Spock肯定道，“他对你评价很高，常常适时称赞你的能力和性格。我相信他很喜爱你，Jim。”

Kirk喉间一紧，转开了视线。Spock看见他伸手抹了抹眼睛周围。再次望向他的时候，眼里多了点闪光。

“我错过了他的葬礼。”他说话的时候声音嘶哑。

突然面对安抚Kirk敏感情绪的任务，Spock想起他的母亲在此种情感剧变情况下偏爱的措施，那就是安抚的触碰。

没有多想，Spock迅速决定了。他身子前倾，手擦过棋盘紧紧握住了Kirk的左手手腕。这个亲密的动作让他得以一瞥Kirk的悲伤。在数次把他从噩梦中唤醒或是在医院里安抚他的恐惧之后，如此感受他的情绪也不算不得体的行为。

“吾与你同悲。”Spock安静说道，然后拿开了手，不再触碰。

看见Kirk扯了个笑容感激地点点头，Spock觉得自己做对了一件事情，尽管自己感受那那些情绪并不舒服。

他们继续游戏，再没有说话。Spock很轻易就赢了。

————————————————————————————  
Spock到了第二天早上才想起来还没有询问过议会和Kirk见面的原因。不过，阅读瓦肯新闻中心的消息似乎也是同样有效率的选择。

Spock花了难以置信的6.4秒才读懂今天的头条：尊敬的James Tiberius Kirk接受瓦肯公民身份。

等他回过神来，Spock整理了一边思绪然后对自己点点头。这个结论符合逻辑，就如同议会的决定。瓦肯没有Kirk的行动早就不复存在了，所以接纳他变成瓦肯的一员，从今以后提供保障和支持是应该的。

但是，Spock仍然对此事心绪难平。瓦肯不是张开双臂欢迎外来者的种族，Spock自己的母亲也花费了数年时间才被接受。他自己因为混血的关系大部分时间被视为异端。现在，议会公开接纳一个人类成为他们的族人。

Spock感到难以言喻的苦涩。

早餐一开始，Sarek和Amanda都向Jim表示了祝贺，Kirk对着他们点头微笑，喝了一大口茶然后不小心呛了一下。

“我也一样，欢迎你加入瓦肯。”Spock正式说道。Jim表示感激的时候明显避开了他的注视。

“我假设议会还将Surak的教诲赠与你，oveh？”Sarek问道。

“是的，kevet-dutar，他们给了。我会好好阅读的。”

“你并不会，被要求遵循那些教诲。”Spock指出，“事实上，有相当一部分瓦肯人不跟随Surak，追随极致的逻辑。”

“还有这样的？”Kirk听起来十分感兴趣。

“很少，无足轻重。”Sarek打断道，意有所指地看了一眼Spock。Spock不禁很有逻辑地假设，他无论做什么或者说什么都会引起父亲的不满。

“我还是想多知道点。”Kirk小心回答。“很少听见有人说瓦肯不追随Surak的教诲的。”

“我想，Jim作为瓦肯的一份子，难道不应该知道更多关于瓦肯社会的事吗？”

“Spock的话我听起来就很有道理。”显然，Amanda正在拿起的杯子后面偷笑。她对丈夫说：“Jim想多知道一点关于他新家的知识是正常的。”

Spock努力抑制自己幼稚的想要触碰母亲的手的想法，在他们的母子连结中传达对自己母亲的尊重和喜爱。

“有道理。”他父亲声音的异常连Kirk都感觉出来了，他还抬了抬眉毛，带着奇怪的眼神，也不知道为什么。

“如果你想知道更多，我可以带你进入我们的历史资料库。”Spock接着说。“这样，你可以知道Surak的教导是如何确立和传播的。”

“我非常愿意。”

早餐后，Spock带着Kirk来到家庭电脑终端前，他之前和地球伙伴通话也是在这里。又搬来一张椅子，Spock坐下来给Kirk展示如何进入资料库，然后转换成联邦标准语方便阅读。

他正想离开让Kirk自己研究的时候，有一通通讯打扰了他们。Spock不认识那个ID,只能判断出要求通讯的人住在地球，不过Kirk好像知道更多。

“是老骨头。”Kirk听起来很开心，他推了推Spock让他往边上挪一点然后在屏幕上点了几次接起通讯。

医生的脸在视频中出现了，如同在救援任务中一样，看起来不太高兴。“嗨，Jim，”他笑了一下，然后对着Spock说，“你好，指挥官。”

“医生。”Spock问候了医生，站起来。

“你不用走开的，”Jim说，脸上挂着明亮的笑容。于是Spock又很小心地坐下。

“这也用不了多久。”Dr.McCoy说道。“我本来想着留个口信让Jim打回来，看来今天时机凑得很好。”

Jim看着屏幕说：“你怎么样？”

“不错，小子。我怎么听见你成了瓦肯公民啦？”

“是啊。”Spock感觉那是一声叹息。Kirk慢慢不笑了。“是真的。”

“先是耳朵，然后这个。你什么时候打算告诉我你的血都换成绿色的？”

Kirk又咧嘴笑开了，甚至还笑出了声音。“我觉得这没法实现，老骨头。”他瞥了一眼Spock，蓝色的眼睛因为笑容闪闪发亮。“不好意思啊，Spock。”

“我认为后者在医学上是不可能实现的。”他谨慎回答，不确定为什么Kirk要道歉。Kirk于是又笑了笑，然后才转回去和Dr.McCoy说话。

“到底什么事，老骨头？”

“我是轮班中间的休息时间给你打电话的，长话短说。我和学院讨论过了，他们强烈希望你在瓦肯多呆一阵。”

“噢。”Kirk坐直了身子，瞄了一眼Spock，含义不明，貌似是有点紧张。“关于那个……”

“有一艘飞船马上要经过瓦肯，知道你老是不听人劝。”Dr.McCoy毫无顾忌地往下说，丝毫没有注意他朋友的紧张神情。

Spock发现医生眼下的阴影，说明了他很疲倦，晚上没有足够的睡眠。他很可能依然在顶替在战斗中殉职的医生值班。不然，医生一定会注意到Kirk在他讲话的时候一直在轻轻摇头。

“是Pegasus号马上会在瓦肯停留，送回瓦肯的外交人员。进度要看他们执行的任务。不管怎么样，你想早点离开的话，联系梁（Liáng）舰长，她知道你想要搭船回来。”

Spock忍住不去询问Kirk这些话的含义。Kirk显然不高兴Spock听见这些。

“好了，我要去医院了。如果你还需要什么，联系我。哦，机会难得，从我的理解来看我明天可以休息。”

“谢谢你的帮助。再见，老骨头。”Kirk见Dr.McCoy挥了挥手赶紧说道。

“振作起来，小子。”

等视频结束，Kirk常常叹了口气，然后看着Spock。

“你计划离开瓦肯。”Spock发现Kirk没有解释他的行为就说道。

“我和你们都提过。”Kirk的声音听起来没有那么理直气壮。

Spock点头。“你当然可以自行决定是否要离开瓦肯。被没有人规定你的停留时间。”

Kirk扯了扯嘴角，“但是？”

“但是，作为瓦肯公民，你不应该再对接受我们的照顾感到不适。此外，长老们不会理解你行动背后的逻辑，会认为你未完成疗程就急忙离去是种冒犯。昨日，你还因为Selek的行为使得身体状况大不如前。如同委员会的建议一样，我希望你在身体转好出行不再困难之前，留在瓦肯。”

Kirk长长，长长叹了一口气，双手摸着脸10.8秒，然后放松了肩膀。

“我猜我要留着这里了。”

“我再一次声明，你住在我家不会造成任何麻烦。相反，能为你提供食宿是我们一族的荣幸。”

“谢谢，Spock。我不是说我住在这里不开心。我只是……那个……”

Spock理解地点点头。“你并没有感觉很舒适，这可以理解，因为你和我的家庭没有任何形式的联系渊源。我们会尽量不要让你感觉你是家中的陌生人。”

Kirk挑眉。“你是说，把我当成家庭一份子？”

这不是——Spock刚才想着的话，根本不是。不过既然Kirk这么说了，Spock无法毫不冒犯地反驳这句话。而且，他的母亲已经展现了对Kirk的喜爱。这么想想，Kirk的这句话也是十分正确的。

“是的。”Spock回答。Kirk开心地笑起来，眼角都出现了细纹。Spock暗暗希望他不必承认这笑容很吸引人。如同之前的认识，这是因为他关注Kirk的身体健康，并且想让他感到满足。

“如果没有其他事情，我将离开让你独自研究。”

————————————————————————————

“我在想，”Spock的妈妈一边照顾一颗柔弱的仙人掌一边说，“Jim因为这天气一个星期都没有出门，你为什么不带他去看看那些不用在室外待很久的地方？”

“您有什么提议吗？”他在母亲准备站起来时伸出手臂帮忙。她没有抓住Spock被袖子包住的前臂，反而握住了他的手。Spock可以感觉到通过接触而来的喜爱之情，他放任自己延长一点接触时间。

“你在Shi’Khar念的学校，比如。我想他之前肯定没有见过那样的地方，而且那边的学习空间很凉快。”

“是个值得考虑的提议。”Spock承认，Amanda的手再次触碰上Spock的，表达支持的感情。

Spock发现自从Kirk出现和他们一起生活以后，Amanda人类的动作越来越多。Amanda从没有渴望变成瓦肯人，但是为了适应瓦肯族人做出了许多努力。现在，她又开始大笑，更开放地表达感情了。

“他在冥想上有进步吗？”Amanda在他们一起进屋时问。

“他因为掌握不了呼吸技巧感到沮丧，每次没几分钟就放弃了。”

“那的确需要很多耐心。也许他是心事重重，没法停止思考。之前他经历太多事情了。”声音里全是对Kirk的担心。

“您有什么建议吗？”Spock问。

“排除人类的心理治疗师以外？”她回道：“你为什么不能引导他？”

Spock突然停住了脚步。“母亲，”他说，被她的提议震惊了。

“什么？”

“您说的是非常亲密的行为。”Spock告诉她。想一想他要和Kirk心灵融合引导他的思维——Spock真心希望他脸上没有出现尴尬的表情。

“你们俩是很亲密啊。”她转过头端详Spock。“不是吗？”

Spock眨眼。“是什么让您有此结论？”

“除了很难单独找你们中的一个聊天因为你们几乎总是形影不离？”

“我是Mr.kirk的照顾者。”Spock回答，他从坐着的地方站起来，立刻又后悔了，因为这暴露了他的紧张。“待在他身边确保他身心健康是符合逻辑的。”

“逻辑。Mr.kirk。”Amanda重复了一遍。她的语调是如此温柔，让Spock心里充满暖意，虽然面上仍然不为所动。“你不需要在我面前如此锋利，Spock。承认你喜欢他没什么大不了的，你明白？”

“喜——？母亲，我恳求你不要再用这种方式说话。”他将手紧紧背在身后，希望这样能把谈话引向正确的方向。“这样说话是不合适的。”

“合适？这是你在担心的问题？”她摇了摇头，皱起了眉。“我知道你和你的父亲都很难承认这点，但是你们非常相像。我需要提醒你他不顾T’Pau的明确反对坚持和我连结吗？你对Jim的感觉——”

“我对他没有任何‘感觉’，”Spock严肃回应，打断了她的话。“我因为他的高尚行为对他充满敬意。如果您不停止以如此不理性的方式说话，我只能等你恢复理性后再继续谈话。”

Amanda听见这个眯起了眼睛。Spock因为这突如其来的怒气感到心慌。

“我知道你选择了瓦肯方式，但是瓦肯人也是有感觉的。”她坚定说道。“如果要你承认你关心Jim让你很不舒服，那是一回事。但是不要在我这里假装你没有任何感情。你对喜爱的感觉没有抵抗力。”

Spock看着她。“喜爱？”

“是的，喜爱。我看见你和他下棋的时候你是怎么看着他的，也看见他因为心灵融合难受的时候你的表情。”她停顿了一下，向Spock走了两步。她继续说话的时候声音柔和了一点：“Spock，你是我的儿子。我了解你，也明白你深沉的感情。我发现你竟然认为你有感觉是件羞耻的，需要净化的事情。我知道你想要证明你虽然是混血，但比瓦肯人还要瓦肯，但你不能让这个成为你和快乐之间的障碍。”

完全不知道该说什么，Spock在母亲抚摸脸颊的时候动都没有动。

“地球对你来说非常合适。”她说。“你不知道你在那里有朋友的时候我有多开心。我那时觉得，你可能会和可爱的Nyota在一起，你明白吗？”

Spock仍然看着他，感受着她指尖的温暖，一阵阵的喜爱感情混着一丝伤感盘旋在精神护盾旁。

“你好好想一想。”她最后说，拿开了手。“我讨厌见到你不高兴的样子。”

说完这些她就离开了，留下Spock一个人在走廊里尝试用逻辑思考。

————————————————————————————

“这里就是你小时候学习的地方？”Kirk在经过一个个学习小单元的时候惊叹道，那里有上百个儿童正在学习资料，考试或者暂停学习和指导者交流。

“是的。”Spock观察着这个他有十年没有进入的地方。

一两个讲师在他们经过的时候对他们点头致意。虽然Spock夜认识他们，但是他知道他们是在和Kirk打招呼，而不是和他。他的老师们从没有忘记过他儿时的暴力行为，他确定这一点。

“我不知道瓦肯人一下子能学多少东西，”Kirk在一个单元格前停下来，看着一个女孩子在解决方程式的同时背诵一篇瓦肯诗歌。

“这对瓦肯人来说并不困难，只要掌握了技巧。”

Spock注意到有的单元格灯光灭了，更为聪明的孩子已经完成了学习任务。他们没有离开直接去吃午饭，而是聚在某个单元格里，窃窃私语还往他们的方向投来目光。

“呃——噢，”Kirk看见孩子慢慢走过来时悄悄说，“有埋伏。”

没等Spock回答，六个8岁左右的孩子已经围住了他和Kirk，用小小的手做了ta’al手势。

“Dif-tor heh smusma。（生生不息，繁荣昌盛）”他们齐声说道。

Spock只是点点头，做出长辈的样子，Kirk却弯下身子，先是亲切地笑了一下然后才正式回礼。

“我们很期待见到你，oveh。”前面的女孩子首先说。她的语音语调非常正确，但听起来就是像瓦肯语而不是标准语。“我是T’Karik，我被选为代表是因为我的标准语成绩是所有人里最高的。”

“很有逻辑的选择。”Kirk回答道。

T’Karik和其他小朋友互相看了看，眼里全是骄傲。与成年的瓦肯人不同，这些孩子并不会完全控制他们的情感流露，虽然对像Kirk这样的人类来说他们已经显得很严肃了。

Spock突然想起了母亲的话，当然看见Kirk很受瓦肯小朋友欢迎的时候，他回答他们关于地球的问题，然后询问他们的学校的活动。他解释的时候手舞足蹈，孩子们显然对他的这种说话方式充满兴趣。

以人类标准看，Kirk当然是吸引人的，即使是瓦肯人也不会否认他的身体比例和脸孔的魅力，现在还要加上他有所改变的左耳。另外，他的举止也相当迷人。他的脸表情丰富，比起一般地球人来说也是，有时候有明亮的笑容，有时候则是明显的失望。

Spock轻轻摇头。他的母亲一定是误会了。理智上分析Kirk的吸引人之处和将他看作潜在的伴侣完全是两回事，难道不是吗？

更多的孩子因为课程结束而聚拢过来，很快，37个孩子已经堵住了通向出口的主通道，他们超有兴趣地听着Kirk关于爱荷华学校的描述。他在和瓦肯成人说话时还能比较矜持，可是和孩子一起时笑容就没有消失过，说到重点时眉毛上上下下，还要加上手和手臂的动作。偶时候，他会短促笑一下，这会让听他说话的孩子互相耳语一阵，带着好奇的眼神。

“午饭时间，你们都已经迟到了，orensu.(学生们)。”

Spock因为这个尖锐的声音而僵住了，他记得这个声音。他转头看见了S’lovan的身影，他是教过Spock的老师。他并没有很大变化，除了有些灰白色的头发掺杂在黑发里，眼睛周围的皱纹有所加深以外。

“是我的错，osa-su(先生)。”Kirk立刻直起身子说。笑容慢慢淡去，他站在孩子前面，仿佛是在维护他们。

S’lovan静静看着Kirk几秒钟，Spock想起有多少次他的老师就是这样看着他：PafAmanda-t'Sarekn s'at. （有缺陷的情感控制）。你让瓦肯蒙羞，Spock。

在12.8秒之后，S’lovan点点头。“Oveh，你来学校参观是我们的荣幸。”他透过Kirk的肩膀看着后面的孩子。“你们有18分钟的时间离开进餐，orensu。没有任何例外，我希望你们准时回来，就像一直以来那样。”

“Ha,osavensu。（是，尊敬的老师）”此起彼伏的ta’al手势，孩子们急匆匆离开了，用低低的声音互相交流。

“很抱歉我留住了他们。”Kirk对S’lovan说。

“对孩子来说，在纪律和秩序下成长是非常重要的。如同Surak的教诲，遵从逻辑是关键所在。”Spock没有忽略S’lovan投来的一瞥。“无论如何，我意识到你想要告诉他们关于你母星的知识。对知识和渴求和追寻也是我们推崇的。”

“他们确实从中获益。”Kirk回答。Spock了解他本来想说的是“享受”或者“变得有趣”。“我想他们不常有外来人作为老师吧？”

S’lovan僵硬点头。“所有的老师都是瓦肯人，oveh。外来世界的影响被认为干扰他们的学习。”

这一次，S’lovan毫不掩饰地看了一眼Spock，Kirk注意到了。他眯起眼睛。

“你们有尝试过邀请其他星球的教师吗？”

“没有，oveh。”停顿了一下。“也许，你的照顾者对此可以提供更多信息。恕我失陪，我要去监督孩子按照日程作息。”点点头，他就离开了。

Kirk狠狠说了句，“真是个混蛋”，气急败坏。

Spock惊得几乎退后一步。“Mr.kirk——”

“叫我Jim。还有我不会收回那句话。我知道瓦肯有异星恐惧症，但他刚刚是不是暗示你是学校的‘会引起干扰的外来因素’，因为你的血统？”

“我没有和其他孩子融洽相处。”Spock安静承认。

“那又怎么样？老师的职责就是保证你不被排挤而不是支持这种疏远。”

Spock对Kirk突然产生的维护他的想法感到吃惊。“他的批评不是毫无根据的。”他解释道，但是Kirk一直在摇头。

“Spock，你是我见过的最聪明，最理智，最好的人。还有，我过你的母亲。我很难想象你不是模范学生的样子。如果你都在学校里制造麻烦，我确定那不是你一个人的错。”

“你对我的欣赏让我感到荣幸。”Spock生硬回答。

Kirk对着他笑了笑，脸上不再有生气的神情。他一只手放上了Spock的肩膀，握住。“你小时候居然就要面对这种情况，真是抱歉，你绝对值得更好的。”

Spock还没反应过来，Kirk就拿开了手转身走了。“现在，你要带我去哪里还是怎样？”

Spock无法对自己脸颊突然涌上的温度做出合理的解释。


	5. Chapter 5

噩梦正变得越来越真实。既然他的身体已经逐渐从严重创伤中恢复，他的脑袋就心安理得地，把那些在Nero飞船上的事情事无巨细地丢给他。

现在每晚，Jim都是在被割啊打啊惊吓嘲笑啊的时候惊醒，然后在纠结成一团的毯子里发抖，浑身是汗。他又两次弄脏了床，每次他把脏床单拿到洗衣房，再取一套新的时候，都希望在走廊里不要撞上任何人，最起码不要是Sarek家的。

幸运的是这些噩梦都是无声的。至少再没有人过来把他叫醒，或者像第一次那样由Spock赶过来照顾他。

但是今晚不同，又是那样。Jim在床边的地上慢慢清醒过来，心跳异常的快。他发现是Spock在摇晃他的时候，就知道是最糟糕的情况。Spock的手紧抓他的上臂，牢牢禁锢住他的身体。瓦肯人的下唇有道裂伤，一点绿色的血液顺着下巴往下淌，穿的长袍也在肩线部分被撕开了。

“该死。”Jim不由低咒。他的声音嘶哑，像是砂纸。

“我可以放开你吗？还是你仍然会攻击我？”Spock听起来倒是异常冷静，虽然他乱掉的刘海仿佛在说明另一件事。

“该死。”Jim重复了一遍，“是的，你可以放开我了。”

Spock终于松开了手，Jim意识到他接触了自己的皮肤，一定也好好感觉了一下让他身体颤抖的毫无理性的恐惧。

“糟透了。Spock，对不起。”Jim坐起来立刻说道。他揉了揉Spock抓过的地方，因为力道太大那里血液刚恢复流通，现在又痛又麻。

“我抓得太紧了。”Spock说道，Jim已经很能分辨出他语气里的歉意。“人类为失去生命产生的恐惧过于强烈以致我无法估算控制我的身体动作。我道歉。”

“这个嘛，我也弄破了你的嘴唇，我们扯平了。”

Spock惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，抬手擦了下嘴，看着指上黏黏的绿色血液。“我没有想到你会攻击我。”

“我自己也没有想到。”Jim揉揉脸。去他的，他究竟怎么了？

“我相当确定当时你不知道自己在做什么。”Spock站起来，将手伸向Jim。

Jim有意只抓Spock的袖子部分，这大概也没什么用。Spock都已经直接用手碰过他，一定承受了Jim不稳定情感带来的攻击。

当他站起来的时候，Jim依然腿脚发软，于是立刻坐在床上。悄悄瞥了眼大腿，幸好，这次没有吓尿了。

“见到你再次受到噩梦困扰实在令人不安。”Spock说着，让Jim感到惊奇的是，他也坐在了Jim乱糟糟的床上，那么贴近肩膀都快碰上了。“我以为噩梦已经都过去了，因为你现在已经习惯了你的新房间。”

“其实……”Jim没有说下去，但是Spock立刻就明白了。  
他抿紧嘴唇，表现出明显的不满，结果有更多的血流了下来。“你依然，每天晚上都在经历噩梦对吗？”他毫不在意地抹掉鲜血，注意力全在Jim这儿顾不上别的。“都是像今天这样程度的噩梦吗？”

身体还在抖，根本没办法撒谎。Jim点头：“是的。不过起码不会叫出声来。”

“你不认为叫我或者治疗师是明智的选择吗？”

Jim没有回答。他又能说什么。Spock早就知道自己不想麻烦他，一点也不想。让他早点回地球不就好了。说不定老骨头可以给他点特别疗法然后他就能直接回去工作。他不是辅修过心理学之类的东西吗？

一只凉凉的手抓住了他的手腕。他惊了一下回过神来，低头看着他们接触的地方，然后抬头看着Spock，结果他好像一点放开的想法都没有。

“Jim。”Spock严肃说道。“每天都经历这样的噩梦对身体不好。”

“又不是我愿意的，Spock。”Jim打断他。

Spock没有生气。“你误会我了，”Spock安静回答，“我是说我想帮助你。”

Jim丝毫没有玩笑的意思，嗤道：“那个什么呼吸法可不怎么管用。”

Spock歪过头，“是的。我发现tu-lan没有有效帮助你平静心绪。因此，我另有一个建议。但是，它会，有一点……侵略性。”他仍然没有放开Jim的手腕。

Jim咽了口口水，让自己的喉咙没有那么难受。“侵略性？”他问道。

Spock点头。“我会作为你的pihlora，引导你冥想。”

“所以我们要心灵融合？”Jim不由想起上次那个Spock带来的又痛苦又恶心晕眩的感觉。

Spock一定是通过接触感觉到了他的焦虑，他飞快解释道：“那和你同Selek长老的的融合完全不同，不像他，我没有情感崩溃。而且，我不会在你脑中添加记忆，只会引导你处理和整合已经在那里的思想和感情。”他犹豫了一下接着说：“不过，这依然会是非常私密的事情，我会知晓一些你的思想。”

“噢。”Jim说。这听起来可不是只有一点点侵略性。

“你嗓子很疼。”Spock注意到，“我去给你拿点喝的。你可以考虑一下我的提议。或者向我提问。”他紧紧握了一下Jim的手腕然后起身。“我马上就回来。”

Jim看着看着他的背影，震动极了。和Spock——心灵融合？

倒不是不相信他，自己绝对相信Spock，简直比绝对还多一点。而且他还挺喜欢他的，不会忘记自己多珍惜Spock的陪伴，多享受和他说话。他正在竭力压制自己在这几个星期里对Spock产生的一点点动心的感觉。

叹了口气，Jim躺回床上，两条腿挂在床沿。上帝啊，他真是一团乱麻。

和年老Spock的融合让他战栗。他记得那些与解释Nero来到这个宇宙无关的记忆，那些他没有经历过的事情——看见一个更成熟，略有不同的自己坐在舰长椅上或者在他从没有踏足过的星球探险。他真是不想让他的脑子又经历一次入侵。

但是这个Spock说那是不一样的。会让混乱的思维变得有秩序。也许，还能让自己摆脱奇怪的记忆，或是约束它们。总之大概就是那样，肯定的。

他决定了，于是闭目养神直到Spock回来。他已经处理了嘴唇上的伤口，整理好刘海，但是长袍依然是破损的状态。

Jim坐起来，感激地从Spock手里接过水。水温温的，带着瓦肯星天然的泥土味道。他一口气喝完，对自己点了点头。

“我们做那个吧。”他坚定说道，看着Spock。

“你是在说让我担任你的pihlora？”

“是的。我的脑子已经是一团乱了，既然我不在地球上，让试试瓦肯的治疗方式也不错，对吧？”

“准确来说，这不是——”Spock想要解释，Jim摇摇头。

“嗯，嗯。我知道。”

“这不应该是个随随便便的决定。”Spock严肃提醒他。“你有足够的时间好好考虑这个问题。”

“唔，我现在很相信你。”

Spock对他眨了下眼睛，花费了些时间理解一下那句话。“我的荣幸。”他最后说。

Spock脸上的表情让他隐隐不安，Jim急忙说：“好了，我们现在就开始吧。”

“现在？”Spock挑眉。

“不行吗？”

Spock摇头。“你现在的思绪过于混乱。我亦是。”

“该死。好吧，呃，对不起，”Jim说，含糊指了指Spock的脑袋，“我搞乱了你的脑子。”

“这完全出自我的自由意志。此外，我的精神护盾足够强大，可以抵御任何严重伤害使我恢复冷静。”

Jim点头。上帝啊，他要累死了。身上还全是冷汗，当然要洗个澡。“我要清洁身体，再睡一会。”

“逻辑的决定。”Spock站起来，拿走Jim的空杯子。“经历了这些麻烦，我希望你能好好休息。”

“谢谢你，Spock。”

“明天早餐后，如果你有空，你可以来我的房间，我将尝试引导你的思维。”

“好的。”

那个时候，Spock好像还有什么话要说，但是他一个字也没有说出来就离开了，门在他身后关上。

————————————————————————————  
“你需要放松。”Spock第五次对他说。

“我在努力！”他已经很努力了。不过Spock每次抬起手接近他的脸颊，Jim立即就想起和另一个Spock的融合，不可避免地往后退。

“你不是说过你相信我吗？”

Jim知道Spock不是有意让他感到愧疚——估计瓦肯语里都没有合适的词形容这种行为——但是那听起来简直就是指责让他内疚。

“我是相信你，”Jim坚持，“就是——那个，你知道。因为上次的事有点阴影。”

Spock双手交叠放在膝上。“如果你认为因为之前的事件让你无法承受，我们可以停止尝试。”

“不要！”Jim摇头。“我很想试一试。真的。你觉得我不想好起来吗？我每天早上起来感觉都糟糕透顶，你明白？”

“我明白了。”Spock说，“既然这样，那你就——”

“放松！我知道。就是……给我一分钟，好不好？”

闭上眼睛，他深吸了几口气。他一会才反应过来自己无意识地在使用Spock教他的呼吸方法。他仍然没有成功长时间进入思维飘浮状态过，不过这让他感到平静，还可以放松肌肉——只要他没想着摆成困难的冥想姿势的时候，就有效果。幸好，Spock说舒适的盘腿动作会使融合更顺利。

“好了。”几分钟后，他呼出一口气说道，“我们来做吧。”

Spock点头，自己也深吸一口气。慢慢地，小心翼翼地，他抬手靠近Jim，那人已经不自觉开始紧张了。但是他不会退缩，不会。

终于，Spock的手指碰上了他的脸颊，找到了正确的位置。他用瓦肯语低声说了些话然后——

这和上次的融合完全不一样。Spock的进入没有产生冲击，倾倒大量信息，就像阵阵暖流，抚平记忆粗糙的边沿打磨棱角，安抚它们。Jim觉得自己在沉沦，因为Spock的出现思维淹没其中，却毫无窒息的恐惧。

他并不清楚Spock究竟在做什么。每时每刻，都有Nero折磨他的画面从眼前滑过，仿佛是某些记忆突然被声音、气味、图像唤起，但是Jim觉得自己地位超然，好像在通过滤镜观察，所有与之相关的情绪和联想都消失了。

大多数时候，他的心灵都在因为和另一个人如此接近而雀跃。他没有感受到任何Spock的想法和记忆，只有温暖和安抚的力量游走在脑子里。Spock在那里没有一点侵略性，尽管理智上来说，应该有。

等Spock收回手的时候，Jim不知道过去了多久。他唯一知道的是，他自己感觉好多了。安宁。平静。在他睁开眼睛的时候他明白自己在幸福地微笑，是近来从未有过的神清气爽。

可是Spock看起来不好，结束的时候他的手都抖了。他显然深受融合的影响，Jim从没有见过他这个样子：神情紧张，嘴角和眼睛的细纹泄露了他的痛苦或者不安。

“Spock，你还好吧？”Jim立即问道，声音里满是关心。

“是的。”Spock说，不过他的声音还在颤抖，在Jim身边他从来没有出现过这种状况。

“发生什么了？我的心灵伤害了你还是怎么？”Jim立即为这个感到内疚。Spock看到了那么多具象化的折磨场面。该死。Jim同意融合前就该想到这个的。

“我仅是需要自己冥想一会。”Spock回答，脸色比平时苍白，不是好事。

“要不要我通知谁？你看起来不好。”

“不！”Spock粗暴打断。哇，他从没有这样心烦过。他深吸一口气，完全不去看Jim，继续说：“我为我的鲁莽言语道歉。我只是需要安静一会。”

Jim急忙站起来。“噢”，他说，“好的，没问题。不好意思，我马上走。”

Spock没有反应。他调整到标准冥想姿势然后闭上眼睛。眼睛紧闭身体紧绷，他看起来并不镇定和放松。Jim赶忙离开房间。

Jim在Spock门外呼了口气，揉揉脸。该死。希望他没有让Spock产生什么心理创伤。Spock当时和他解释的时候是如此自信，他自己连想都没有想过可能出事。真是的，他从没有想过这会对Spock造成负面影响，他一直只在担心他自己而已。

“你还好吗，oveh?”

Sarek的严肃面瘫脸出现在他的视野里。呃，糟糕。这不是他现在想遇上的人。

“Kevet-dutar（大使），”Jim开口，“我挺好的，谢谢您。”

他真的感觉很好，除了对Spock的担心。他自Shi’Khar医院清醒以来从没有这么感觉平静过。没有一丝的愤怒，恐惧或者无助，最少现在没有。心灵融合的效果毋庸置疑，至少对他来说是这样。

“你看起来没有‘很好’。”Sarek投来怀疑的眼光，看了看Spock的房门。“Spock是不是做了什么让你不高兴的事情？”

Jim猛烈摇头。“没有，绝对没有。我觉得是我对他做了点事情。”Jim最不想看到Spock又和他的父亲闹僵。

“是吗？”Sarek极微小地皱眉。“你能不能具体说一说，oveh?”

“那个，”Jim犹豫了，他没办法撒谎。等到Sarek询问Spock的时候，后者肯定以实相告，瓦肯人从来不会撒谎。不过Jim有种感觉，Sarek不会对真相感到满意的。“我们心灵融合了。”

Jim第一次在Sarek脸上看到了惊愕的神情。显然这人很少这样失态，因为这是身为追随理性的瓦肯人和受过良好训练的外交官的特质。

“你们融合了？”他重复了一遍，眉尖挑高直到消失在刘海里。

“是的，Spock觉得那会对我的噩梦有用。他愿意当我的pihlora,他说。”

“然后你觉得那是明智的决定，在经历了和另一个Spock的心灵融合之后？”

“Spock不是Selek。”Jim直视Sarek的眼睛说。“我相信他不会伤害我。”

Sarek短促点头表示了解。“不过，这次的经历好像依然让你沮丧。”

“不是因为我自己。”Jim摇头。“我感觉很好，但是Spock——呃，我们结束融合的时候，他不太好，kevet-dutar。”

“到底发生了什么？”显然父子俩的关系没有敌对至此，Sarek在紧要关头还是关心他儿子的。

Jim为自己离开那样的Spock感到不安。他想了想，迅速说：“融合结束的时候，Spock全身发抖。他和我强调说他很好，但我不这么认为。他说他要冥想。”

“这就是他现在在做的？”Sarek问道，又看了一眼Spock的房门。是的，他确实在担心。

“他在里面到底要做什么？”Jim强调了一句。

Sarek看了他一眼又转头盯着房门。“据此情况，抱歉，oveh，我需要亲自查看我儿子的状况。”

Jim看着他走进了Spock的房间，松了口气。这样Spock不会以那样的状态单独留在房里。太好了。他暗暗祈祷这不会又变成两个瓦肯的战争。

————————————————————————————

Jim在晚餐前都没有见到Spock，晚餐的时候Spock全然沉默而且有意避开Jim的目光。Jim一点头绪都没有。

“你感觉怎么样，Spock?”他手里拿着一碗Amanda递给他的，近似萝卜的瓦肯蔬菜，“你看起来好一点了。”

“我的健康状况差强人意。”他简单回了一句，视线黏在眼前的盘子上。

“我相信Mr.Kirk需要你的详细解释，Spock。”Sarek指出，“我当时和他谈话的时候他很不安。”

Amanda立刻看着两人眯起了眼睛，她保持安静正在给自己添菜，拿着形制有些不一样的瓦肯餐具熟练操作着，看来还没有人告诉她发生了什么。

“没有什么好说的，osa-mekh（父亲）。”Spock坚持。

“Sa-fu(儿子),”Sarek提醒，“我认为说出来是明智的。”

Jim没有错过Amanda怀疑的眼神。明显这个对话里有什么Jim听不懂的暗示。不过，Amanda肯定比自己了解她的丈夫和儿子。

Spock放下餐具，终于抬起头，他的脸和融合前一样毫无表情。“我的精神状态已经稳定。很抱歉之前让你担心了。”他的声音到此为止都非常生硬，然后稍微柔和了一点：“融合对你来说有效果吗，Jim？”

“我觉得自己比之前平静多了。没有那么焦虑。”

Spock点头，看了父亲一眼，很可能是想看看父亲是否对他满意，然后继续低头吃饭。

Jim又一次看到了Amanda的眼神，她别有含义地看着他，用口型说着“谈谈”，然后也继续吃饭。用餐结束前没有人说话，不过Spock曾和他说过通常瓦肯人用餐时基本不说话。

等把所有餐具放进洗碗机，Jim发现Amanda站在面前。作为极富经验的大使夫人，她就是想尽量不惹人注意地撇开Selek和Spock单独和Jim谈话。他们最后来到可以俯瞰Amanda花园的露台。太阳快要下山，气温还算可以忍受。

Amanda紧紧拉着他的手让他坐在阴凉的位置上。“你做了什么？”

“我？”Jim紧张起来，Amanda摇了摇头。

“我不是要吓你。但是——Sarek和Spock。他们在交谈！”

“是的？”Jim不确定Amanda到底要说什么。

“你没有注意到？哦，你不会注意到，你怎么会注意呢？”她对着她笑了笑，整理一下头巾，压紧掉出来的几绺头发。“他们真在交谈。正常的交谈。Sarek还叫了Sa-fu。我有好几年没听见他这么叫儿子了。”

“噢？”Jim有点懂了，至少他自己是这么认为。

他立即解释发生了什么。Amanda一直点头鼓励他说下去，时不时点评几句表达她的支持或者惊喜。她对Sarek和Spock的关系得到明显改善异常兴奋，尽管Jim无法理解这么个单词怎么就算巨大进步了。

Jim为她感到难过。对她来说肯定很难熬，看见自己唯一的儿子和丈夫常年关系疏远，默默用各种瓦肯方式想让他们亲近。

“我很高兴Spock听从了我的建议。”等Jim说完后，她对他露齿一笑。“我没有料到这对他影响这么大。”

“心灵融合是你提议的？”

“是啊，我觉得这可以帮助你。”她解释。“我和Sarek最初连结的时候，我很难适应我们的新关系。Sarek经常帮助我整理思绪直到不再混乱。”

“但是，Spock和我不是——”

“当然不是，”Amanda打断他，“不过你们很亲密。而且，你能从中获益，所以这是件好事。我会让Sarek告诉我Spock究竟是怎么做的。”然后她又笑了，侧身拍着Jim的手臂。“好几年了，我都在试图改善他们的关系，现在你来了，还把他们推进了一间房。我就知道你对Spock很好。他也很喜欢你，你知道吧？”

Jim眨眼，不过Amanda已经起身。“我要去和我丈夫谈谈。我相信他会坚持这整件事情是非常瓦肯和秘密的，但是我一定会让他说出来。”

她向Jim顽皮一笑，留下他一个人坐在椅子上，看着瓦肯落日，思考整个对话。

你们很亲密。她说。我知道你对Spock很好。他也很喜欢你。

Jim把手放在嘴边，默默思考。看来Spock和Amanda谈起过他，她也不是第一次说她认为他俩很亲密了。Spock会不会和她说了更多的？他们在一起的时候，他是不是比表面上看起来的更关心自己？

Jim心里早有结论他自己是被Spock吸引了，但他一直和自己说受伤养病的人总是会对照顾着产生感情的。特别是照顾者是像Spock这样的，精壮的身体，深色的头发。怎么可以当真呢，绝对不能。

可是和他的心灵融合是那么舒服温暖，令人安心。像是盖着紧实的毛毯。运气好的话，他想每天都体验到这种感觉。如果Spock也感觉——

哦，不，停下来。太荒谬了。又不是思春的少年。如果他们之间真能有什么，那自然会慢慢显现或者就此沉寂。只有这两种可能，在夕阳中想着他喜欢自己或者不喜欢不会有任何帮助。

Jim为自己的可笑摇了摇头，起身回屋。  
—————————————————————————————

倒霉的是，Jim没有办法停止思考对话里揭示的事实，因为它已经萌芽。Amanda一直坚持要他多出去走走看看，既然他现在已经慢慢适应炎热的天气了。这也让Jim有更多机会观察Spock。

Spock对他并没有显示出任何超出友情的迹象，但他是个瓦肯人。瓦肯人动情看起来是什么样子？他们会动情吗，还是更像Surak教导的方法，权衡种种优点和缺点，通过计算和精密的逻辑寻找理想伴侣？

Jim知道瓦肯人之间触碰是非常亲密的事情，他只记得几次Spock作为他的照顾者会触碰他，另外大概还有一两次Spock有意识寻求和他的接触。可是这些接触在Jim看来并没有超过界限。

但是但是，Amanda和Sarek都已经连结了，Jim同样很少看见他们互相触碰。他们有时候会在他面前交换一个瓦肯亲吻，缓慢的、温柔的手指摩擦，这说明不了什么问题。

Spock还有充足的理由待在他的身边。作为照顾者，带Jim参观由Nero钻的深洞改建成的瓦肯地心实验室，他们一起下棋，他询问Jim有没有再做噩梦是否精神状态良好，这没什么大惊小怪的。这还是不能说明Spock对他有任何兴趣。

说真的，Jim没什么办法弄清楚这件事。如果Amanda没有给他这些模糊的暗示，他根本就没想过他们之间会发生什么。所以现在，是不是他自己应该主动点。他从前可是很会调情的，外星人还是人类都不在话下。他在瓦肯住了那么久，也学了几手。

技法虽然拙劣，Jim还是决定试一试。一天下午他们一起下棋的时候，他的手指几次在整理棋盘的时候有意擦过Spock的。Spock除了突然收紧肩膀以外没有任何表示，更不要说在意了。

又一天下午，在医院和T’Lkai完成例行检查后他们一起坐穿梭艇回Spock家，Jim故意让他们的腿碰在了一起。Spock只是看了眼他们接触的大腿，然后调整姿势保持距离。

还有一天晚上，Spock在家里的露台为Jim指认瓦肯天空中的可见恒星，Jim坐在他身边，对每一件他说的事情都兴致盎然加以询问。Spock最后返回房间的时候甚至都没有对Jim的行为作出评论。

要么是，Jim实在是多心了，Amanda说Spock对他有异常喜爱的感觉的时候，并不是要暗示什么。她就是在说他们的友情，而当时受心灵融合影响的Jim会错了意，把那些话往自己的感觉上套。融合真是太赞了。温暖。安抚。那么美好。

他应该也不是爱上了Spock，这样的话，事情不值得多想。他现在不是追求一段稳定关系的状态，他可是，不管怎么说，在二十几岁还尿床的人。

心灵融合对噩梦很有效果，他现在还会做噩梦，但已经不会夜夜惊醒一身冷汗了。梦境本身不再是无边无际的恐惧，而是混合了一点喜爱感情或是无害的记忆，比之前纯粹可怕的噩梦要好上很多。

Jim觉得他几乎可以算是康复了，估计还可以通过舰队的心理测评。他现在晚上可以多睡一会，用不着换床单，感觉好极了。瓦肯呼吸法似乎也开始有效果，他不会总感觉疲惫没有力气。如果不是无所不在的高温和T’Lkai坚持他依然不算生理上完全恢复，每次去医院都要挨无针注射，一切就更美好了。

就当Jim正准备让这件事过去，让他的小小心动无疾而终的时候。一天下午，在医院完成了身体检查返家的时候，Selek正在Spock家里等待他们。

Spock和Jim一起进来的时候， 他正喝着一杯辛辣的瓦肯茶，和Amanda絮叨家常。年轻Spock看见他，一下子停住了脚步。

Jim自己也不太清楚再次见到Selek的感觉。他知道年长的Spock不是有意弄乱他的脑袋，但是那不是愉快的记忆。还有，那些新来的陌生记忆说明这个Spock和他的Kirk是亲密朋友，比Jim和现在的Spock亲密多了。Jim无法停止想象见到另一个版本的亲密朋友是什么感觉。他自己如果遇见另一个在不知何处的老骨头一定会不知所措。

“Jim，”长老说着站了起来，把茶杯放在桌上。“Spock。”

“Selek长老，”Spock生硬回应。Jim注意到他没有做ta’al手势，也没有点头表示敬意。

Jim对Selek点点头，对整件事都很不安。

“我一直希望能和你谈谈，Jim。”Selek说道。他的声音有些悲伤，脸上泄露了一点情绪。显然，这个Spock在生活中接受一点情绪化的表达。“关于我们之前发生的事情。”

“我不认为那是明智的。”没等Jim说什么，Spock就打断了他的话。“上一次你和他谈谈，就让他感到巨大的不适还引起严重的精神损伤。假设另一次谈话有相同后果是符合逻辑的。”

“上一次，我还没有开始修行kolinahr。而且，我不打算进行另一次心灵融合。”Selek的眼睛看着Jim。“Jim，很抱歉伤了你。这并非我的本意。”

“我明白。”Jim回答。年老的Spock语调里全是后悔，Jim没有办法对这样的Spock生气。“没关系。你也没想到会这样。”

“他应该知道，”Spock驳斥。Jim被他的严厉吓了一跳。“自从他和Nero穿越黑洞过来，就已经产生严重的情感损伤。他应该知晓融合是不明智的，特别是对你这样毫无经验的心灵。”

“Spock，我不觉得——”Jim开口，却又被Selek打断了。

“Spock是对的。”他听起来有点疲惫。“我确实应该知道。但是看见你出现在我面前，James Tiberius Kirk——我亲爱的朋友，想要再次了解你的愿望太难抵御。”

“他不是你的James Kirk，”Spock提醒道，“感谢你疏忽大意的举动，改变了他的整个人生，他现在是完全不同的人。”

“Spock！”Amanda的声音，听起来心烦意乱。“你太无礼了。”

Spock看了看他的母亲，略一点头，“我道歉”，他说。声音里没有一点诚意。

对Spock的反应感到不知所措，Jim觉得在事情变得更糟之前分开两个Spock比较好。

“Selek，”他说，“我们谈谈，单独的。”Jim瞥了眼Amanda。她会意朝Spock走了几步，拉住他的手臂。

“让他们谈谈，Spock。”她扯扯他的手臂。“Jim也是这么想的。”

“我就在附近。”Spock由着母亲拉他出去的时候坚持说道。

房间里尴尬地安静下来，Selek看着Spock原来站着的地方，眼神悲伤。

“他不是要责备你还是怎么的，”Jim试着安慰Selek，总要说点什么。

Selek摇头。“他是在责备我，但是没关系。他的话不是没有道理，我的行为导致了这个宇宙的混乱，也改变了你的人生。”

不知道如何回答，Jim耸耸肩膀。“随便吧，你想谈什么？”

Selek点头。“主要是向你道歉，”他说，“关心那件事后你的恢复情况。”他指了指放在桌上的茶和座位，示意两人坐下。

“我没事。”Jim笑了一下。“我是说，那时候不愉快，但是现在没事了。”

Selek仔细看了看他。“我被告知我无意传送了比我想象多得多的记忆。”

“是的。我的意思是，我知道了关于Nero和红物质的事情，但也有——其他的事情。你和另一个我在探索宇宙的事情，大部分是。”

Selek低不可闻地叹了口气。“我为那些转移道歉。”他说：“我那么长时间没有见过你，我的心灵那么渴望和你接触。它发现你和我记忆中的不同时，想要用我记忆中的你填补那些缺失。”

“噢，”Jim真不知道说什么，“呃，没关系的。”

“这不是‘没关系’，我的老友。”Selek摇着头。“对了，也不该这么叫你，对吗？必须承认，我发现自己很难将存在于我的宇宙里的人和这个世界的分开对待。你和我的James Kirk看起来是那么相像，但是又不是他，这很困难。”他的声音不稳，苦涩，苍老。

就算Jim还有点生他的气，他也不能阻止自己为这个Spock感到悲伤。他在为发生的事情感到内疚后悔，尽管拯救罗慕兰的任务失败了那也不是他的错。这个Spock——一定很想念他的朋友和家庭，但他现在拥有的只是记忆的扭曲残影，以虚假的似曾相识嘲弄他曾经的所知所爱。这个宇宙里的一切都不一样，所有的人都和这个Spock认识的不太一样。”

心灵融合那么糟糕，不过Jim可以理解。他真的理解。这个Spock的心灵在寻求熟悉的接触，和伙伴的接触。他本能地将手小心放在Spock被袖子遮住的手臂上。

“我很抱歉，”他真诚地说，“为你所失去的。”

Selek明白这个动作的含义，感激地看着他。“谢谢你，Jim。你不管在哪一个宇宙，都似乎一样善解人意。”

他们又说了一会话。Selek问了他的身体恢复情况，Jim相当平静地说起他的尖耳朵没有达到从前的听力，手指感觉也没有原来灵敏。

最后，他们都不知道还能说什么了，于是Selek起身告别。

“如果你愿意的话，”他加了一句，“我想和你保持联系。你要是能写给我写信我会非常高兴，只是几句话说说你的近况都可以。”

他一定是感觉非常孤独，Jim想着，同意了。Selek的脸上带着深深的感激，Jim忍不住又一次握了他的手臂，这个动作比说什么都有意义，Jim能看见他眼里的闪光。


	6. Chapter 6

等Selek见到走廊里的Spock和他的母亲的时候，Spock已经基本冷静下来。

Spock不会自欺欺人。他知道自己为什么遇见Selek的时候会有这样的反应。这个年长版自己已经证明会威胁到Jim，这对Spock来说是不可以接受的事情。Jim已经伤痕累累，保护他远离威胁就是Spock自己的责任。

“我也想和你谈谈，Spock，如果你有空的话。”Selek说道。Amanda立刻就离开了，大概是懒得又听一次争吵。

“我不认为我们能从谈话中获益。”Spock冷酷表示，转身想回起居室，他要去找Jim。确定这个意料之外的访客没有对他做什么。

“显然你知道了关于他心灵的事情。”Selek在后面说道。

Spock一下子停下脚步，慢慢转过身面对他。“明确你的意思。”

Selek走近一步，压低声音。“你之前和我说话的方式已经证明了这点。你对他充满了保护欲，近乎蛮横。明显你们的心灵接触过了。”

“我没有想到会如此明显。”Spock不情愿承认。

Selek脸上出现了非常不瓦肯的笑容。“有几十年我也曾这样充满保护欲。我知道喜欢James Kirk的感觉。”

Spock猛地吸了口气。“你不知道你自己在说什么，”他坚持道。

“你这是毫无逻辑的叙述，虽然我理解你现在对我有情绪。你们的心灵接触了。你一定感觉到了：你们的心灵是多么匹配。它们是多么适合在一起。”

“是的。”Spock同意。“但是我们没有连结。那种喜爱没有意义。”

“你们可以连结。非常容易。”

Spock看着他。“无意义的谈话，长老。我建议你先进行大量的冥想恢复理智。”

Selek叹了口气，摇摇头。他的目光定在起居室关着的门上，Jim就在里面。“请不要犯下我的错误，忽视可能性直到为时已晚。”

“你正在变得没有逻辑。”

“听着，Spock。否认明显的事实才没有逻辑。你们的心灵如此匹配，就像我的心灵和另一个James Kirk一样。那个连结——有巨大的潜力。我甚至觉得，如果我有所行动而不是一直否认的话，我的Jim和我会成为T’hy’la。”

Spock依然看着他。“T’hy’la连结非常罕见。”语气生硬。

“的确。但是这个连结会非常稳定、和谐、让人满足。他们的精神协调程度远超一般情况下那些令人满意的连结伴侣。”

“我不觉得——”

“你感觉到了对么？”Selek逼问。“告诉我实情。你进入他的心灵感受到了什么？”

Spock无法立即回答这个问题。接触Jim的心灵那种感觉难以用语言描述。就好像长途跋涉后终于归家，可是故乡已然狼藉满地；就好像终于获得长久渴求之物，却意识到终将与它失之交臂。

Spock明白他们的心灵匹配，同时他也感觉到Jim内心的混乱和痛苦。他最想做的就是安抚他的恐惧和伤痛。他进行了长时间的心灵融合，比他计划的融合和他习惯的融合都要长，他只想着要给Jim最好的保护。他安抚了他的心灵，打磨那些记忆中的锐利边角，让那些痛苦的折磨场面和绝望都在背景中褪色。这都不太涉及引导。事实上，是Spock在用尽全力看顾Jim的心灵。

他在结束冥想时颤抖不已。除了因为Jim发散的创伤记忆，还因为他要克制自己想要立刻和Jim再次融合的愿望，想知道他全部的思想，想要他完全向他敞开，而他自己也将给他全部。一个毫无理智的念头，希望自己的心灵永远环绕在他的心灵左右保护他不受任何潜在的伤害。

是他的父亲温和引导他，让他的心灵归于秩序。当然，父亲不可避免得以一窥Spock对Jim心灵的感觉。他并没有宣之于口，不过Spock明白Sarek一定知道那个存在于Jim和Spock之间的可能连结。自从他们的父子关系由心灵融合得以改善来看，父亲是支持这个决定的。

“我承认存在你说的高度匹配。”Spock低语，转开视线。

“我请求你，”Selek恳切说道，“不要像我一样错过时机。和Jim说说，和他接触，要求连结。”

“我不确定他会欢迎这样的亲密接触。而且，他处于从创伤中康复的过程。现在还不是时候。”

“现在就是最合适的时候。”Selek坚持。他的声音几乎在绝望的边沿，让Spock不得不看着他。年老的他看起来那么像一个人类：伤心，挫败。“这个Jim没什么牵挂，没什么亲人。而且他很喜欢你，我看着你们之间的一点点互动就知道。你真的认为他不会从稳定的伴侣关系中获益吗？不觉得他会因为你给予的爱而重获生机吗？”

“爱。”Spock喃喃重复。为什么他到目前为止的人生都在想着清除感情，现在还要因为情感而混乱不堪？爱。喜欢。渴望连结。待在Jim身边，了解他的心灵，安抚他的恐惧，保护他的安全。这不是瓦肯人经常说的事情，还要这么公开地说。

“不要否认。”Selek安静补充。“我犯了错误，现在我的记忆里有一段深厚的友情，还有我一直压抑我的感觉直到为时已晚的悔恨。我了解他的心灵，但我们最终没有走得那么近。我的Jim和我，从没有过连结。我对此感到深深的后悔。”

Spock记住了年老副本那时的表情：脸上的深刻线条，充满情感的眼睛和声音，挫败的姿态。他的宇宙里本来没有那么不幸的，那里瓦肯没有被攻击，Jim的父亲活着还给了Jim正常的生活。可是，Selek在那里仍没有找到心安之处。

因为他对Jim做的事而产生的怒气全都消失了。“你是对的。”他说。Selek松了口气。

“谢谢你。”Selek回答，感激是毫无逻辑的。“我祝你好运。”

Spock点头。“我也要谢谢你。”他真诚说，“让我明白道理。”

——————————————————————————————————

Spock找到Jim的时候，他正坐在Amanda花园的树荫下。他明显是躲在这里考虑和Spock副本的谈话内容，从客厅穿过露台来到这里。

“你和Selek的谈话令人满意吗？”Spock一边说话一边挨着Jim坐下。自从融合过之后，他发现自己只要有可能就很喜欢在身体上也和Jim亲近，当然他很小心不要显得太刻意。

“是的。话说开了就好了。”Jim看着Spock微笑，然后有些担心地问：“他也和你谈了？”

“是的。”Spock确认。

“他说了什么？”

“这……很难概述。”Spock小心回应，然后Jim又笑了笑。

“试试看嘛。”他温和地说。Spock迅速过了遍脑子，他已经不记得上次拒绝Jim的请求是什么时候。

“他让我不要错失良机。”

Jim歪了歪头。“做什么的机会？”

Spock屏住呼吸，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，触碰了Jim放在长椅上的手，将自己的手放在上面。他的手指比Jim的修长，不过手型差不多。手指握在一起的感觉很妙。“这个。”他说。

Jim低头看着他们握在一起的手，然后又抬起头看着Spock。

“这个？”他重复了一遍，皱眉。他眼里都是疑惑，这很明显，但是从他们接触的手指Spock还感觉到希望和温暖。

“是的。”Spock说道。手指滑过Jim的然后将他们交缠的双手放在他自己的右腿上。过了一会，Jim放弃似的靠上他的肩膀，Spock从肩膀上的皮肤感觉到满意之情。

他们就这样静静坐了一会。因为永远炎热的天气，Jim的手马上变得粘粘的，不过Spock没有放手，反而紧紧握住。

无言地看着仙人掌下方的沙堆，两人都享受着这份亲近。

终于，Spock再也忍不住开口：“你对……这个满意吗？”

Jim，刚还一直把头放在Spock的肩上，闻言抬起了头。他将脸转向Spock，手还是放在Spock的腿上。“这取决于你的问题，”他说，“我从来不是拉拉小手那种型的，不过对瓦肯人来说这已经很亲密了，对吧？”

Spock点头。“是这样。但这不是我特定想要表达的。我想说的是，这一行为背后的含义。”

Jim微笑。“哦，那有什么含义？”

Spock自己误会了？难道Jim不知道瓦肯人选择伴侣的时候握手是什么意思？这不是随便的事情，Jim在瓦肯住了这么久应该是知道的。

“我寻求和你的建立稳定的关系。”Spock回答。“一个连结。”

“好呀。”Jim说。

Spock不认为Jim完全明白他的意思。“我说的连结是具有几乎永久的意义。”他解释道。

Jim握紧了他的手，Spock因为这个温暖的热度舒服得几乎颤抖起来。“所以你想要长久的关系。可以啊，我接受。”

压制心里的挫败感，Spock摇头。“我还是觉得你没有明白。这和人类的恋人关系不同，这不仅要求长久稳定，这是一生的承诺。”

“噢，”Jim说。他眨眨眼，然后转开了视线。Spock从接触中感觉到了他的疑惑和不确定。“噢。”他又说了一次。

Spock感到自己心率加快。虽然心里依然想保持接触，他还是缓缓放开了Jim的手。手从Spock的大腿滑下，垂在Jim身侧。

“你不需要现在就决定。事实上，这不是一个可以轻易或者匆忙做出的决定。”至少对人类来说是这样。对Spock来说，他已经感觉过Jim的心灵，做决定非常容易而且不会改变，尽管他是在Selek的要求下才考虑这个的。

“Spock。”Jim说，有点无助。“我不觉得……”他没说下去，Spock坐在长椅上紧张了。

“你如果确定不想现在连结，我会尊重你的决定。”他说。假设Selek关于他俩是t’hy’la的结论是正确的，那Spock几乎不可能寻求其他伴侣。他会尊重Jim的决定。他不能逼迫Jim接受他不想要的连结，也不想这样。

“不是的。”Jim坚定说，他仍然没有看Spock，只是看着他在的方向。“天啊，不是。我不是说——Spock。只是太突然了。”

“我明白。”Spock谨慎说道，Jim开始摇头了。

“不，你没明白。你知道，我刚觉得自己可能不仅仅是对你动心了，然后你就在说结婚或者和结婚差不多的事情。这太突然了。我没有在被人握了握手之后几分钟就被求婚过。”

Spock不知道在Jim的回答里要先关注哪一部分。是他们都互相有感觉还是人类婚姻和瓦肯连结的类比？

“你有足够的时间考虑这个。”Spock最后说道。“我会等待你的决定。我的提议不会改变。”

Jim清清喉咙，他看着Amanda种的一颗仙人掌。“你是认真的？”

“我感受过你的心灵。”Spock解释，“我们的心灵非常匹配，Jim。我们的连结会很稳固而且令人满意。”

终于，Jim转过头直视Spock。他眯起眼睛。“你在说的是，你想和我在一起只是因为我们的脑袋匹配？”

“不准确但是主体正确。”

Jim咬了咬嘴唇。“所以你对我没什么感觉。”他说。Spock张嘴想反驳，但是Jim打断了他的话，“这只和瓦肯心灵的东西有关。你觉得我逻辑上来说是你合适的伴侣。”声音很是沮丧。

Spock不知道该如何让Jim冷静。“主要来讲，是这样。连结对瓦肯人不可或缺。不过这并不说明瓦肯人对伴侣毫无感觉。”

Jim看起来仍然不满意。“这么说你对我有感觉？你被我吸引了？”

“你确实是很有吸引力的人类。”Spock说，知道这不是Jim想要听的。他就不是那种会说情啊爱啊的人。这没法说。在伴侣之间，有精神接触就能完全知晓，一个连结。

Jim僵硬点头然后站起来。看来Spock确实让他生气了。“你是对的，我要好好想想。”

他抹了把脸，擦掉脸上的细小汗珠。他的头发比Spock第一次见他的时候长多了，在他的尖耳朵附近乱糟糟地卷着，在瓦肯落日下闪耀。因为瓦肯的强烈阳光，他的皮肤带着一点浅棕还能看见一点点雀斑。Jim看起来不像任何Spock认识的瓦肯人，可是这一刻，在Spock身边，他仿佛就属于这个热烈干燥的星球。

Spock不得不坚持坐着，忍住不触碰Jim，不提可以再次心灵融合的事情。如果他可以让Jim看看连结对他的意义，他应该就能明白。

“我等待你的决定。”Spock只是这样说。

Jim一言不发离开了。

——————————————————————————————————————

Jim没有和全家一起吃饭。他告诉Spock的母亲他感觉不舒服需要休息。Spock不喜欢人类的谎言，他心里却希望这是个善意的谎言。他不能想象自己真的让Jim那么不舒服以致产生了生理不适。

“你和Jim吵架了吗？”Amanda在Spock帮她收拾碗筷的时候问道。

“我不确定。”Spock承认。他们的谈话相当于争吵吗？结束的时候他们确实没有达成一致。

“你想和我说说吗？”Amanda提议。

Spock不想告诉母亲他的烦恼，尽管她是逻辑的人选。作为人类和瓦肯人连结，她应该最能理解Jim并给Spock建议。

“我不想。”他说。

她接受他的说法，摸了摸他的后颈。温暖和喜欢能让Spock镇定。母亲的开放情绪又一次安慰了Spock。

“你会解决问题的。”她说，“Jim不是那种幼稚的小心眼的人。他很好。”

“是个杰出的人类。”Spock同意，又匆匆转身不去看Amanda了然的神情。

当他准备开始晚间冥想的时候，有人敲了他的门。

“请进。”Spock说，反正他也没办法开始冥想。他匆匆站起来看到Jim走进他的房间。

Jim看起来有点紧张，但他仍然冲他微笑了一下打量四周。

“你可以坐在我的床上。”Spock说，也没有其他地方可以坐了。他回到母星以后没什么朋友来他房间。

Jim点头在Spock的床沿坐下。他什么都没有说。Spock把双手放在背后防止自己再次想碰Jim。Jim只是考虑了几个小时。Spock不相信他这就同意了来到房间把自己的心灵交给他。

“你想说什么吗？”他终于问道。

“是的，抱歉。”Jim回答。他深吸一口气，呼出去，还是一言不发。他又对Spock笑了笑，Spock不知道该如何解读这些线索，所以他继续保持沉默。

“好吧。”Jim说，“我为我之前的反应道歉。”

“你没有做任何需要道歉的事情。”Spock诚恳说。Jim没有做错任何事。

“不，我那样不对。我对社会文化感觉迟钝，还想用人类的标准要求你，这不是你的习惯，也不是瓦肯的习惯。”他摇摇头，还是笑着。“噢，我的外星交际学老师真该为我感到骄傲！”

“你的成绩说明你是个优秀的学生。”Spock回答，不确定要怎么理解最后一句话。“我相信所有教你的老师都会同意。”

“我喜欢你那样做，你知道么？”Jim说。

“你具体是指什么？”

“‘就是……算了。我想说的是：我很抱歉我对你完全正常的瓦肯行为感到生气还对此不满。如果瓦肯连结就是这么回事，我不该乱说的。”

“我明白了。”Spock小心回答。

“你没明白。不过没关系。我们再来一遍这个话题这次我不会表现得很混蛋，也许我们可以确定关系。”

Spock尽量让自己不要多想。“你希望谈谈我们潜在的连结可能性？”

“是的。”Jim说，拍拍他边上的位置。

Spock慢慢放开背在背后的手，走到床边在Jim边上坐下。

“所以，你想和我连结。”Jim说。

“是的。”Spock说，毫无理由感觉有点头晕。

“这样的连结差不多是永久的，一辈子。”

“是的。”

“你百分之百确定我是正确的选择。”

“就像我说的，我们的心灵高度匹配。”

“好的。”Jim说，他这次没有眯起眼睛，而是一直在笑，还不断点头。“你解释过了。你知道，对人类来说，你想和人建立一生的伴侣关系可不会这么说。”

“你不认为精神匹配度是开展浪漫关系的正当理由。”Spock翻译。

Jim点头。“是这样。我想你知道，人类在一起有很多原因。生理上的吸引，最开始，你已经说过我有吸引力。”

“你确实在审美意义上令人愉快。”Spock说。他不明白为什么这次他的回答好像没让Jim生气，这和他上次说的毫无区别。

“你还喜欢我什么？”Jim问。

“还有什么？”Spock重复。

“是啊，应该还有性格特点，嗯，让你愉悦？不要告诉我你就是喜欢我的脸。”

啊。Spock知道Jim想听什么了。

“你聪明机智，”Spock一一例举，“我在我们下棋和谈话的过程中发现的。我相信这些想法会因为连结得到加强。我也相信你的优良品格，你完全展现了你的无私、勇敢和高尚。”

Jim的笑容越来越明显，都可以看见他的牙齿，脸也比平时多了几分血色。

“噢，”他说，“谢谢你。我也喜欢和你一起下棋或者说话。你是我见过的最聪明的人，我想。人也很好。你对我真是有耐心。”

Spock点头，不知道还能说什么。Jim，好像完全主导着谈话。

“好了。所以，我们互相喜欢，觉得对方有吸引力。我们的心灵也匹配，对不对？”

“是的。”Spock重复。显然，Jim需要再次确认这些。

“但是你不想慢慢来。”Jim说。

“我觉得我没有明白。”

“就是，人类不会就这样就结婚。我们可以先不要这么正式的关系直到我们确定适合对方。”

“我已经确定我们合适。”Spock说。“我们的心灵——”

“很匹配。是的。”Jim短促笑了声，然后变得严肃。“你能展示给我吗？”

“展示？”

“我们很合适。”

“你是说再一次进行心灵融合。”Spock说。他发现对话很跳跃。Jim不再生气，很有兴致。

为了证明Spock是对的，Jim拉起了Spock的手，就像Spock之前在花园里做的。“我们融合的时候，感觉很棒。”他说。“从那时起我感觉好多了。你照顾我这么多天，但是融合——让我感觉很安心，你明白？这是很好的体验。非常好。”

“我也很高兴。”Spock说。

“那么，你会展示给我吗？”

“我可以再进行一次融合。”Spock同意。“但是我需要提醒你这次可能造成一种永久的接触联系。”

“就是连结？”

Spock摇头。“不，这不是稳固的连结。要有一个成熟的连结，还需要很多条件。”他不会在非必要的时候告诉Jim关于pon farr的事情。“这会是第一步。”

“这种接触就像什么？”

Spock考虑了一会该如何向没有心灵感应的种族解释这个。“我们会变得亲密。我们可以感觉到对方的悲伤痛苦，还有快乐。我们属于对方，基本上。”

“你确定如果你和我融合的话就会产生这样的接触联系？”

“十分确定。”Spock说。“我不认为再次将我们的心灵连在一起时我能控制自己。”

Jim点头。他依然握着Spock的手，一边考虑一边摩挲他的手指。Spock感觉到Jim紧张里混合着喜爱，自己的心情也是如此。谈话结束后他必然需要进行深度冥想。

“好的。”他说，“来吧。”

“你希望融合？”Spock问，“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”Jim加重语气。“我相信你。你这些天来一直照顾我，见过我最糟糕的状况，你依然觉得这是个好主意。如果你说我们合适——那么，我不想错过这样的机会。”

Spock想起Selek的话。不要错过我曾拥有的机会。他看着Jim坚决的神情和严肃的眼神。Spock点头，抬起了手。

“我的心灵进入你的心灵，”他轻声说着，慢慢把手放在Jim的脸上，轻易找到接触点，“我的思想进入你的思想。”

就好像他们从没有分离。


	7. Chapter 7

“我快要化掉了，而且我是认真的。”Leonard第五次抱怨道。不过他常年的咆哮体没有影响他有礼貌地向Amanda道谢，并且从她手里接过一杯冰水。毕竟他可是有良好家庭教养的人。

Jim无声嘲笑了他一下，自己从Spock手中接过水。“你会适应的，”他保证，“最终。”

Leonard对他皱眉。“你在这里超过3个月！据我所知，你正在慢慢变成一个瓦肯人。”他颇有深意地看了一眼Jim的耳朵。

JIM也不能阻止医生看他，于是他估量了一下软骨附近的伤疤。显然，耳朵被割下来太久了才安上去，这个新耳朵和皮肤的连接处的皮肤没有完全再生。

“我相信Spock可以向你保证我永远都和人类一样不合逻辑。”Jim微笑着看着指挥官。

说不吃惊是不可能的，当他得知Jim和Spock的新关系。那是一次异常大声和愤怒的对话，他质疑Jim的精神状态，不认为他有能力在受了这么多精神创伤之后做出这么重大的抉择——一次不适合在信号不稳定的子空间通讯中进行的对话。

不过随着时间的推移，他慢慢接受了这个事实。Jim在谈起Spock的时候总是异常开心，有一次Spock同意和Jim一起和他视讯，他们之间明显的互相喜爱让Leonard开始接受真有恋爱中的瓦肯人这种事情。

现在，他来到瓦肯接Jim和Spock，确保他们登上飞回旧金山的飞船。他发现Jim恢复得不错。在Nero船上丢失的体重和肌肉基本回来了，他的精神状况在过去几周已经稳定，还有他预留给Spock的明亮笑容简直要闪瞎眼了。

Leonard不记得Jocelyn有没有这样看过他。不过，他们也没有神奇的瓦肯连结来确保两人的恩爱。他们只有通过那些传统过时的方法来确定——最后失败了。

“我知道你很棒，Jim。”Amanda说着在Leonard边上坐下来。从Leonard的已知信息来看，她不仅异常聪明而且体贴入微，早在一开始就把Jim当成了家人。如果世界上有谁需要一个稳定的，温暖的家庭的话，那就是Jim Kirk。Leonard当了他太久的知心密友。“Sarek对你的瓦肯语一直赞不绝口，我想让你知道。”

“大使人好才这么说。”Jim并没有当真。Leonard知道Jim常常被认为傲慢又自信，这是事实，但是这也是深藏的不安全感的最终体现。Leonard不知道世界上有多少人像他这样聪明又自认毫无价值的。

“他的说法很正确。”Spock说，听起来和往常一样冷静自持，但是Leonard可不会上当。他在那次营救行动里第一次发现瓦肯人可能也有感情，就算那次没有发现，现在Spock在Jim边上坐下来就握着Jim的手，他也会知道的。

等Amanda注意到Leonard在看什么，马上冲他甩了个微笑。很明显，他不是唯一一个发现他们之间明显爱意的人。

“我简直不能相信你就要离开了。”Amanda叹气。

“Jim已经在瓦肯呆了三个月了，母亲。”Spock提醒她。

“还是不够。”Amanda坚持。“远远不够，你应该经常来瓦肯看看。”

“哦，他们会相当忙碌，从我听到的情况来看。”Leonard说，喝了口水。于是Jim看着他。

“你听说什么了？”他急急问道。

“呃，你知道，”Leonard说，“自从他们正式让你和Spock指挥官回来，流言就没有停止过。我就知道这么多。”

“你不能这样吊着我，老骨头，快说！”

Leonard奸笑了一下。“我不想让你期望太高，小子。”

Jim似乎在大笑和打死Leonard之间犹豫。Spock对流言好像也有兴趣，他说：“请说说吧，医生。流言有时候蕴含着真理，起码有一部分。”

Jim充满感情地看了Spock一眼，那温暖的样子让Leonard不得不转过脸。看他们这样自己都不好意思。他把注意力集中在眼前的水杯上，“好吧。进取号再过一个月就结束维修可以再次出发了。他们正在签发任免状，你看，他们的结论是进取号很好赢得了拯救瓦肯的比赛。所以未来的舰长应该从原来的船员里挑。”

“哦天呐。”Jim叫道，“哦天呐。”

“就像我说的，这只是流言。不过Chapel护士已经收到任职信，还有Chekov和Sulu，都是原来的职位。”

“Spock，”Jim兴奋说，“Spock，你听见这个了吗？”

“我并没有损失听力。如果你再用这样的声音说下去很可能会的。”他回答，看着Jim的眼神出卖了他仿佛在冷酷指责的声音。

“不好意思，但那是进取号！Spock，你相信吗？”

“我记得，我们在1个月19天以前已经讨论过这个问题。我相信这个。”

Jim在之后的一整天里都兴奋异常，时不时就发出一阵毫无意义的咯咯笑声，让任何一个瓦肯人都对这样的行为感到毛骨悚然。

Leonard陪着Jim和Spock去了Shi’Khar医院做离开瓦肯前的最后一次身体检查。等Jim获得旅行许可之后，Leonard和T’Lkai进行了一次交谈，她是Jim的主治医生，一个称职的治疗师，从Jim的健康报告中来看。

他和她花了一个小时讨论如何改善Jim的听力，还保证定期更新“尊敬的James Kirk的健康状况”。显然，Jim不只让一个瓦肯人想要关心照顾他。

等Leonard回到诊室想拿之前留下的表格的时候，发现Jim正坐在用来检查身体的平台上，手抚摸着Spock的脸颊和他说着什么。Spock的手则正在触碰Jim的耳朵，一只曲线圆滑，一只尖尖向上。

有那么一会，Leonard放任自己看着Jim完全放松的样子。自从他们成为朋友后他很少能享受这样的情形。然后，Leonard清清嗓子，Spock立刻后退一步把自己的手放在身后，就像一个表现良好的小瓦肯。他看起来很是为在公共场合表现对Jim的喜爱感到不好意思，所以他避开了Leonard的眼神。

“你们准备好离开了吗？”Leonard问。

Jim给了他一个大大的笑容。那一刻，所有的创伤阴影似乎都不见了，Leonard看见的是一个健康的，快乐的Jim Kirk。

“是的，”他说，“我们准备好了。”


End file.
